


Krwawoczerwone panowanie

by amphisbaenawormlizard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emperor Hux, Emperor Kylo Ren, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Kylux in Polish, Kylux po polsku, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, polskie tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphisbaenawormlizard/pseuds/amphisbaenawormlizard
Summary: Ponieważ polskojęzyczne Kyluxy od początku wydawały się zdecydowanie faworyzować pewien konkretny punkt widzenia na dynamikę w tym duecie postanowiłam nieco poprawić ów zachwiany bilans. Ponieważ jednak, jako autorka, nie czuję się dostatecznie pewnie ani w uniwersum Gwiezdnych Wojen ani też jeśli chodzi o męsko-męskie pary postanowiłam pójść po najmniejszej linii oporu i po prostu przetłumaczyć na nasz piękny język jeden z moich najbardziej ulubionych kyluxowych fanfików powstałych po premierze Ostatnich Jedi - "Blood Red Reign" autorstwa wobuzhidao322.Jest to zaiste monumentalna historia, opowiedziana z dystansem godnym greckiej tragedii i trzymająca w napięciu do ostatniego rozdziału.Nie będzie to z pewnością łatwe ale postaram się oddać jej sprawiedliwość.Nothing but respect for my Supreme Leader!





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood Red Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069842) by [wobuzhidao322](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobuzhidao322/pseuds/wobuzhidao322). 



> Po OJ Huxowi pozostaje zdecydowanie nieprzyjemny zestaw opcji: albo poddać się Kylo Renowi, ocalić życie i mieć nadzieję że kiedyś, być może, otrzyma swój udział we władaniu Galaktyką, albo zginąć. Dla Huxa wybór jest oczywisty ale, jak można się spodziewać, Kylo Ren nie jest osobą której dzielenie się przychodzi naturalnie  
> Można powiedzieć, że to kompletna katastrofa od początku do końca.  
> Obaj muszą pogodzić się z faktem, że chcąc nie chcąc są potrzebni sobie nawzajem. Chociaż jaki to rodzaj potrzeby, cóż, tego na razie żaden z nich nie jest w stanie określić.
> 
> Oryginalna historia została opublikowana na przełomie grudnia 2017 i stycznia 2018 dlatego zawierała ona w tym miejscu ostrzeżenie przed spojlerami. Myślę, że w marcu każdy kto planował obejrzenie OJ dawno już to zrobił.

Snoke musi umrzeć. Nie ma innego wyjścia. Wiekowy, pokraczny stwór powinien zostać zabity, bo jeśli Kylo tego nie zrobi, jest tylko kwestią czasu zanim Snoke wyeliminuje jego.

Mężczyzna zacisnął odzianą w rękawiczkę dłoń w ciasną pięść, czując jak skóra, mimo iż zmiękczona długim używaniem, wpija się w jego ciało, przywołując go ponownie do rzeczywistości.  
Coraz trudniej było mu utrzymać kontakt z tą ostatnią. Codziennie, wraz z każdym kolejnym kontaktem z tą dziewczyną, z Rey, czuł jak coś powoli go opuszcza. Wszakże nie wola walki ani ochota na zabijanie. To jego potrzeba posłuszeństwa, która stawała się coraz mniej istotna z każdą mijającą chwilą.  
W tamtych dniach Kylo najczęściej myślał o śmierci.

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna przemykał przez korytarze statku swojego mistrza. Z jakiegoś powodu był mocno świadomy odgłosów wydawanych przez jego własne buty a czarne szaty zdawały się opinać ciasno na rozgrzanej skórze.  
Nagle uchwycił odbicie swojej przeciętej blizną twarzy na wypolerowanej podłodze statku ale szybko odwrócił wzrok od tego widoku.  
Bynajmniej nie z powodu próżności.  
To raczej dlatego, że często nie rozpoznawał siebie samego w tych wizerunkach. Tak wiele się zmieniło odkąd był małym Benem Solo. Nawet teraz widok własnej twarzy potrafił mocno go rozpraszać a nie chciał aby tak się działo.

Musiał pomyśleć. Określić strategię działania zanim pośpiech lub emocje przeszkodzą mu w tym.

Utrata maski zrazu bolała ale teraz kiedy chłodne powietrze z wentylacji statku muskało jego twarz czuł się pobudzony i przebudzony, po raz pierwszy odkąd padł ofiarą podszeptów Snoke’a. Maska była dla niego protezą przez tak długo, że już prawie jej nie zauważał. Po jej pozbyciu się miał wrażenie, że jest byłym ślepcem który widzi świat po raz pierwszy dostrzegając światło i ciemność i wszystkie kolory galaktyki oraz realność swojego własnego istnienia.  
To prawda, pod wieloma względami jego mistrz miał rację. Kylo był dzieciakiem w masce. Ale to minęło. Kim więc był teraz kiedy jego niegdysiejsza podpórka i proteza leżała w kawałkach na podłodze windy?

Nie Benem Solo, na co nalegała Rey podczas ich kontaktów. Ale nie był też do końca Kylo Renem. Mistrz Rycerzy Ren zginął na bazie Starkiller kiedy niewytrenowany nikt zwyciężył go w pojedynku. Teraz był kimś zupełnie innym. I był też silniejszy. Starszy.  
Przeżył próbę morderstwa ze strony swojego pierwszego mistrza, który próbował go zabić gdy jego moce urosły za bardzo. I zrobiłby to znowu a nawet pobił go jego własną bronią. Znajomy ciężar miecza świetlnego u boku dodawał mu odwagi.

Zatopiony w rozmyślaniach nie zauważył dokąd zmierza. Nagle uświadomił sobie jak daleko ma do tronowej komnaty Snoke’a. Stał teraz w wąskim korytarzyku w południowo-zachodniej części statku. Puste metalowe ściany były z pozoru takie same jak na całym okręcie a jednak w tym miejscu wyczuwał coś wyjątkowego i dodającego otuchy. Moc otulała go tutaj, nasycając ciepłem całą jego istotę. Jej cichy pomruk przenikał mężczyznę do tego stopnia, że ten aż westchnął z zadowolenia i pozwolił aby go napełniła.

Olbrzymi iluminator spoglądał daleko w bezkresną czerń kosmosu. Kylo podszedł bliżej a jego wzrok omiatał próżnię wypatrując kształtu, którego poszukiwał. Statki rebeliantów poddawały się ostrzałowi jeden po drugim. Wkrótce ostatni ulegnie unicestwieniu i walka się zakończy. Odgłosy życia z wolna cichły.

Przez chwilę poczuł się jak dziecko, wspominając chwilę gdy po raz pierwszy pozwolono mu pilotować X-Winga. Pamiętał doskonale jak przepastna i bezkresna wydawała się mu galaktyka. I dziwił się jak ktokolwiek mógłby być zdolny aby rządzić czymś tak rozległym i nieskończonym jak wszechświat.

A jednak to było dużo łatwiejsze niż to sobie wyobrażał będąc dziesięciolatkiem. Chodziło o to aby zbudować broń zdolną unicestwiać całe systemy planetarne teraz gdy Moc wydawała się bardzo odległa. Kiedyś za dni Starej Republiki ludzie być może bardziej kurczowo trzymaliby się nadziei, walczyli dłużej i bardziej wytrwale.  
Eliminacja Jedi bardzo pomogła Najwyższemu Porządkowi. Nikt już nie jest w stanie przyjść z pomocą dogasającej rebelii. Potęga nadziei została im odebrana. A jeśli on sam zdoła przekonać Rey aby przeszła na jego stronę ostatnia jej iskra zagaśnie.  
Jeśli tylko dziewczyna będzie w stanie pozwolić przeszłości umrzeć, razem z tym starym głupcem, Skywalkerem - ale tym problemem Kylo zajmie się później.

Mężczyzna zamknął oczy przeczesując włosy długimi palcami. Każdego dnia czuł się coraz bardziej zmęczony. Jego samokontrola była napięta jak nazbyt mocno naciągnięta lina i jest zapewne tylko kwestią czasu gdy wreszcie pęknie.

Kiedy rozpoczął swój marsz nie miał na myśli żadnego określonego celu. Czuł jedynie palącą potrzebę aby znaleźć się jak najdalej od Najwyższego Przywódcy.

\- Najwyższy Przywódca - powtórzył głośno a drwiący uśmiech wykrzywił jego przystojną twarz. Ach cóż to za farsa z tym stworem! Stary pomarszczony mistyk, siedzący na tronie w obleczonym w czerwień sercu swojego statku. Udający że sam jedynowładnie narzucił galaktyce swoje panowanie. Snoke uwielbiał myśleć, że tylko dzięki niemu samemu Najwyższy Porządek podbił te wszystkie systemy gwiezdne, rzucając je na kolana jeden po drugim.

Ale Kylo wiedział jak było naprawdę. To Hux jest tym, który sprawił, że znalazły się pod ich kontrolą, nie Snoke. Jego militarna biegłość, jego wola zwycięstwa dała im Starkillera. I to Hux ostatecznie zniszczył Republikę. Hux, który odniósł sukces tam gdzie Snoke i on sam zawiedli. Przewrotnie zabawna myśl przemknęła mu przez głowę.  
A co jeśli to Hux będzie tym który pozostanie ostatecznym zwycięzcą gdy już dym i pył bitewny opadną a walka o kontrolę nad galaktyką dobiegnie końca.

Kylo zatrzymał się na chwilę, poddając się wizji rudowłosego generała, stojącego jako zwycięzca ponad nieprzebranym morzem jego nowych poddanych. Sztandary w czerwieni i bieli powiewały w łagodnym podmuchu tej samej bryzy, która igrała z lśniącymi pasmami włosów Huxa, mierzwiąc je i układając w artystyczne fale.  
Korona z diamentów i srebra zdobiła jego skroń a przejrzyste niczym morskie szkło oczy spoglądały z dumą na zgromadzone tłumy. Na tę okazję zrezygnował ze swego zwykłego czarnego płaszcza i butów. Zamiast tego ubrany był w śnieżnobiałą szatę z emblematem Najwyższego Porządku wyszytym na ramieniu oraz spodnie i koszulę tego samego koloru. Jego rękawiczki i buty wykonano z czarnej błyszczącej skóry.  
Cienie pod oczami, tak doskonale znajome użytkownikowi Mocy teraz zniknęły. Hux wyglądał na odświeżonego i pełnego energii. Jego włosy odzyskały swój intensywny miedziany kolor a oczy lśniły jasno. Wyglądał pięknie i groźnie zarazem. Imperator Hux.  
Kylo nie był w stanie nie zauważyć braku swojej osoby w tym kadrze. Z jakiegoś powodu poczuł się tym zasmucony. To prawda że oni obaj szczerze nienawidzili się nawzajem ale też wspólnie dokonali mnóstwa rzeczy wielkch i strasznych zarazem. Zastanawiał się jak powinni postąpić kiedy zabraknie Snoke’a - zniszczyć Ruch Oporu i rzucić galaktykę na kolana. Podbić bezkresną czerń Kosmosu a wszystkie zamieszkujące go istoty napełnić lękiem i miłością do swoich władców. Mogliby rządzić jak Palpatine i Vader. Z czasem Hux poddałby się woli Kylo i być może zasłużył na sowitą nagrodę. Z potęgą, którą dzierżył Kylo Ren i żelazną determinacją Huxa mogliby zbudować galaktykę na nowo.

Odgłosy wydawane przez przygodnego droida wyrwały go ze snu na jawie i spowrotem przywróciły rzeczywistości. Zaśmiał się. Nie. Hux może byłby w stanie przeżyć ich wszystkich ale nigdy nie będzie Najwyższym Przywódcą. Ani imperatorem. Nie bez Kylo u swego boku. To prawda, generał był błyskotliwy błyskotliwością zeloty pragnącego potwierdzić swoją wartość, zresztą podobnie jak Kylo. Ale przy tym wszystkim był tylko człowiekiem. Nie był w stanie przemodelować materii i zmieniać umysłów siłą swojej woli. Nie potrafil odebrać na odległość oddechu innej istocie. Był politykiem. Wojskowym strategiem. Jego ludzie kochali go i podążyliby za nim na krańce Wszechświata ale reszta galaktyki nie lękałaby się go, nawet jeśli Kylo wiedział, że powinna. W końcu to generał był tym, który zniszczył cały układ planetarny. Ale Kylo był świadomy czegoś jeszcze, o czym i Hux zapewne też wiedział.  
Podczas gdy cała galaktyka mogłaby się pokłonić potężnemu dysponentowi niszczącej, mistycznej siły niewielu z nich skłonnych byłoby podążyć równie chętnie za szczupłym młodym człowiekiem o delikatnych rysach, na dodatek całkowicie pozbawionym magicznych mocy.  
-Cóż, wciąż jeszcze może mi być użyteczny - szepnął Kylo. Generał miał potencjał. Jego chęć rywalizacji nieraz przysparzała Kylo problemów. Aczkolwiek Hux najwyraźniej zdawał sobie sprawę z tego iż im dłużej Snoke dzierży władzę tym bardziej staje się niebezpieczny dla nich obu. To prawda że władający mocą nieraz fantazjował o torturach jakim mógłby poddać swojego rywala z zemsty za jego uchybienia względem siebie. Jednocześnie jednak zdawał sobie sprawę że żywy Hux był, i może nadal być, niezwykle użytecznym sprzymierzeńcem. Szczególnie jeśli Kylo zdecyduje się zabić starego człowieka i ostatecznie przejąć władzę.

Obleczona w czarną skórę dłoń ześlizgnęła się wzdłuż boku mężczyzny aby spocząć ostatecznie na rękojeści miecza świetlnego. Chwilę pieścił ją dłonią i na wpół świadomie począł zataczać palcem koła na jej metalowej powierzchni. Spoglądając w czerń kosmosu zaczął kreślić swoje plany. Jego ruchy miały znamiona nerwowego tiku ale nie walczył z nim wiedząc że w końcu jego pobudzone nerwy się uspokoją zastąpione przez pewność destrukcji.

Każda minuta przybliżała ich wszystkich do decydującego momentu. Czuł to w poruszeniu Mocy. Czas ostatecznej próby nadchodził i Kylo musiał się do niego przygotować aby nie utracić kontroli na tym co miało się wydarzyć.  
Zacznie z Rey, która już do niego zmierza. Coraz bliżej i bliżej wyczuwał jej obecność. Ta kobieta różniła się bardzo od dziewczyny, z którą starł się na Starkillerze. Była jeszcze silniejsza, bardziej nieokiełznana i pełna gniewu. Był w jej sercu mrok, który zdawał się pogłębiać z każdą mijającą sekundą. I było też światło ale z tym być może poradzi sobie później. Wszak zamierzał jej zaoferować coś, czego nieugięcie poszukiwała odkąd opuściła swój uchodzacy za planetę pustynny śmietnik, który nazywała domem. Kiedy już dokonają tego, po co ją tu wezwał, wyciągnie do niej rękę i stanie się dla niej rodziną, jedyną jakiej Rey potrzebuje i nikt nie sprzeciwi się ich połączonej potędze. Już wkrótce kobieta przybędzie a on jest na to gotowy. Druga szansa czeka na niego. Ofiaruje dziewczynie połowę galaktyki i razem zgotują koniec Jedi i rebelii jego matki.  
Postawiony przed wyborem czy służyć im obojgu albo umrzeć Hux z pewnością jeszcze raz udowodni jak sprytnym jest chłopakiem i przystanie na to pierwsze. A połączonej sile tej trójki nikt już nie będzie w stanie się oprzeć.

O ciemnowłosym mężczyźnie możnaby powiedzieć wiele rzeczy ale nie to, że jest głupcem. Kylo był świadomy możliwości rozpalenia się nowej rebelii. Wielu uległo Najwyższemu Porządkowi ponieważ bało się Snoke’a. Dla niektórych zmiana na szczycie władzy będzie stanowiła okazję aby spróbować zagarnąć dla siebie jej cząstkę. Lokalni watażkowie powstaną aby podporządkować sobie planety, na których wpływy Najwyższego porządku są słabe. Bez pomocy Huxa być może siły jego i dziewczyny nie wystarczą aby temu zapobiec. Zaś z generałem u boku Porządek będzie mógł kontrolować galaktykę i zmiażdżyć każdego kto byłby na tyle głupi aby rzucić im wyzwanie. Kylo będzie trzymał Huxa przy życiu dopóki ten będzie mu użyteczny. Potem być może użyje swojego świetlnego ostrza aby oddzielić jego piękną głowę od tułowia.

Jeśli Rey mu odmówi też będzie musiała umrzeć. Ale na razie nie zamierzał zajmować się podobną ewentualnością. Teraz miał nadzieję że Moc sprawi iż znajdzie się w jego ramionach i zrozumie że najlepszą drogą dla galaktyki będzie jej oczyszczenie. I zechce ukształtować ją na nowo u jego boku.

Wyczuł, że statek z dziewczyną właśnie wyszedł z nadświetlnej i po jeszcze jednym spojrzeniu w nieskończoną czerń kosmosu Kylo Ren obrócił się i podążył w kierunku lądowiska, aby ją przyjąć.


	2. Rozdział 2

Hux zebrał się na odwagę. Rudowłosy generał, a przynajmniej Armitage sądził, iż nadal nim jest, ponieważ na razie Kylo oficjalnie go nie zdegradował, stał przed wejściem do apartamentów nowego Najwyższego Przywódcy. Od dziesięciu już minut przygotowywał się na to, co miało wkrótce nadejść. Miał nadzieję, że czas przeznaczony na przemierzenie drogi do nowych pokoi Rena wystarczy, aby ukoić jego umysł, by Hux mógł się w pełni skoncentrować na umocnieniu swojej pozycji pod nowym przywództwem. Albo przynajmniej na uniknięciu egzekucji z rąk nowego lidera. A jednak czasu było zbyt mało. Wydawało się, że po ucieczce Rey wraz z garstką rebeliantów oraz oszustwie Skywalkera lord, nie - Najwyższy Przywódca Ren, postanowił udekorować spory odcinek korytarza śladami po swoim mieczu świetlnym. Widok głębokich rys w ścianie, niektórych jeszcze lekko dymiących, zniszczył cały spokój, który Hux narzucił sobie podczas drogi tutaj. Gdyby nie martwił się tak bardzo swoją najbliższą przyszłością być może pozwoliłby sobie docenić fakt, iż ciemnowłosy wariat jeszcze nikogo nie zabił.

Armitage wyczuwał sieć świeżych siniaków, zaczynającą wykwitać na jego plecach i kolanach. Te pierwsze powstałe po tym jak został rzucony na konsolę statku Kylo, te drugie z sali tronowej. Hux aż skurczył się w sobie odtwarzając tamtą scenę. To, jak jego kolana uderzyły o zimną, zbroczoną krwią podłogę. Czuł fantomowe palce Rena, zaciskające się wokół jego gardła. Widział mocodzierżcę spoglądającego z góry na klęczącego generała. Zrazu nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale to był pierwszy taki moment gdy poznał co znaczy prawdziwy strach, zarazem okropny i upajający. To w przedziwny sposób przypominało mu ów moment na Starkillerze, gdy potężna broń wysłała śmiercionośny błysk, mający spopielić Hosnijski uklad planetarny. Być tak blisko skrajnie destrukcyjnej potęgi, że można ją poczuć, tak blisko, że jej gorący podmuch niemal muska twoją skórę. Obraz Rena, który odbierał jego mózg, zmienił się, gdy Hux patrzył w brązowe, przepełnione gwałtownością oczy i wypowiedział słowa, które wyższy mężczyzna chciał od niego usłyszeć.  
-Niech żyje Najwyższy Przywódca!  
Dawny Kylo Ren mógłby rzucić jakąś dziecinną, złośliwą uwagę, napawając się bezsprzecznym upokorzeniem rywala. Ale nic podobnego tym razem nie nastąpiło. Władający mocą po prostu wymaszerował z sali, tylko na chwilę zatrzymując się na progu, by Hux mógł powstać z kolan i podążyć za nim.

Drzwi do kwatery byłego rywala były ostatnim miejscem, w którym Hux miał ochotę przebywać ale nie pozostawiono mu wyboru. Porządek tryumfował. Rebelia została zniszczona, z wyjątkiem jedynie garstki głupców, którzy wkrótce się przekonają jak niewielkie są ich szanse na sukces. Porządek mógł teraz rządzić galaktyką według własnego uznania, więc czemu wciąż nie otrzymali żadnych rozkazów od Najwyższego Przywódcy? Kylo zabarykadował się w swoich apartamentach i przez trzy dni nie dawał znaku życia. Niektórzy zaczynali się niepokoić. Na razie nikt nie odważył się okazać nieposłuszeństwa Renowi a ludzie wierzyli, gdy general mówił im aby byli cierpliwi, lecz napięcie było coraz bardziej wyczuwalne. Hux świetnie rozumiał dlaczego ta sytuacja była coraz trudniejsza do zniesienia. Nikt, jego samego włączając, nie mógł pojąć czemu tkwią w bezruchu. Cała galaktyka jest ich a oni siedzą na obrzeżach ten peryferyjnej planety czekając. Powinni już planować kolejne posunięcia aby utwierdzić swoje panowanie nad imperium, które zdobyli za cenę krwi, potu i ofiar. Im dłużej bezczynnie marnotrawią swój czas, tym bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że planeta po planecie otrząśnie się ze strachu przed Najwyższym Porządkiem, który dotąd trzymał je w ryzach. I to ta właśnie niepokojąca myśl w końcu popchnęła Huxa do wpisania kodu i wślizgnięcia się do słabo oświetlonych pokoi.

Zarówno na Finalizerze jak i Supremacy Ren zwykł był zamieszkiwać niewielki zestaw pomieszczeń lecz teraz zajął obszerne apartamenty. Ogromna przestrzeń mieszkalna wraz z niewielką kuchnią była nieskazitelnie czysta. Prawie jakby nikt tu nie przebywał. Stamtąd mały korytarzyk prowadził do trojga otwartych drzwi. Przez pierwsze z nich Hux dostrzegł biuro. Jego półki zastawione były książkami. Ktokolwiek zamieszkiwał to miejsce przed Renem musiał być prawdziwym bibliofilem. Hux zastanawiał się czy sam Ren w ogóle potrafi czytać. (Hux, no co ty, czasem jesteś równie pozbawiony wyczucia jak niektórzy twoi bezkrytyczni apologeci - przyp. tłum.)  
Drugie wejście otwierało się na niewielką salę ćwiczeń. Ta najwyraźniej była regularnie używana. Hux był w stanie dostrzec pośrodku pomieszczenia matę oraz rozrzucone fragmenty kilku droidów treningowych.  
Ostatnie drzwi wiodły do obszernej sypialni. Hux poddał się przypływowi ciekawości i, prawie zapominając o powodach swojej wizyty, wszedł do środka. W centrum pokoju stało wielkie łóżko. Czarna pościel była skotłowana w sposób świadczący o tym, że Ren tu właśnie sypiał. Przy łożu ustawiono niewielki stolik. Na jego blacie leżała otwarta książka napisana w nieznanym generałowi języku. Hux już sięgał po nią aby przyjrzeć się bliżej tajemniczemu tomowi, gdy głęboki głos wyrwał go z podobnego śnieniu na jawie stanu.

-Nie przypominam sobie abym cię do siebie wzywał, Hux.  
Gdy Armitage obrócił się zobaczył Kylo Rena stojącego w drzwiach oddzielających sypialnię od przylegającej do niej łazienki. Wysoki mężczyzna miał na sobie jedynie parę obcisłych, sięgających linii bioder spodni. Obfite fale czarnych włosów opadały mu na ramiona a jego brązowe oczy rozbłysły niebezpiecznie gdy spoglądał na Huxa. Piękność, którą miał przed sobą, wielce poruszyła generała, który, być może, dotąd nigdy nie miał okazji, aby się nią bezinteresownie zachwycić. W tym stanie dużo łatwiej było mu dostrzec pełne wargi, lekko wydęte w wyrazie niezadowolenia, niż w momencie gdy ich właściciel dusił go na mostku. Oszołomiony zarówno uświadomieniem sobie tego, co naprawdę tu robi, jak i przez widok samego Rena, Hux nie był w stanie od razu udzielić odpowiedzi na zadane mu pytanie. Kylo postąpił kilka kroków w jego stronę. Każdy jego ruch śpiewał o subtelnej przemocy.  
-A jednak, ty… sam wprosiłeś się do mojej kwatery i mojej sypialni? Czyżbyś już zapomniał jak wyglądało nasze ostatnie spotkanie? Albo co wydarzyło się w sali tronowej?  
Każdy wyraz został wycedzony za pomocą tego gardłowego warkotu, typowego dla Rena bez maski. Niepewny co do swoich dalszych posunięć Hux zdecydował, że po prostu spróbuje przemówić Kylo do rozsądku. Miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Ren go przecież nie zabije. A przynajmniej tak myślał. Hux nie był głupcem. Obaj doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że bez niego, dbającego o militarne i dyplomatyczne aspekty organizacji, to wszystko, co Porządek do tej pory wywalczył, może łatwo zostać utracone. Bez względu na to, jak wielką potęgą dysponował Ren, nie był on politykiem. Być może świadomość tego faktu wystarczy by głowa Huxa pozostała przytwierdzona do ramion.

-Ren, musisz podjąć decyzję - powiedział Hux z tak wielkim przekonaniem, na jakie tylko potrafił się zdobyć. Ale bez Snoke’a, trzymającego na smyczy swojego ucznia, któż wie do czego ten wariat jest zdolny. Usiłował rozmawiać z nim dokładnie tym samym tonem co niegdyś, zanim to wszystko się wydarzyło.  
-Tak? A na jakiż to temat? Ren zrobił kolejny krok prostując się na całą swoją imponującą wysokość. Wyglądał jak masa mięśni i blizn. Hux poczuł wokół gardła znajomy fantomowy nacisk ale jego macki na razie nie zacisnęły się mocniej. To było ostrzeżenie.  
Nie powstrzymało ono Huxa. Musiał wszak wypowiedzieć to wszystko, z czym tu przeszedł, albo wszyscy znajdą się w kłopocie.  
-Musimy przedyskutować nasze kolejne kroki. Ruch oporu został nieomal unicestwiony. Galaktyka jest nasza ale nie możemy przestać działać bo stracimy wszystko, co zdobyliśmy do tej pory…  
Uścisk wokół szyi generała wzmógł się nieznacznie. Nie na tyle jeszcze, aby zacząć go dusić, ale wystarczająco aby przerwać jego wypowiedź.  
-Wybacz mi generale, ale kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzałem to ja byłem naczelnym wodzem Najwyższego Porządku. Nie ty. - wymruczał Ren. Twarz miał spokojną ale jego oczy ponownie zajaśniały tym samym chaotycznym gniewem, który Hux zapamiętał z sali tronowej.  
-To ja będę decydować co zrobimy i kiedy to zrobimy. A ty… - Ren znów postąpił o krok do przodu a Hux cofał się odruchowo do momentu gdy jego nogi dotknęły ramy łóżka. - Ty będziesz mi posłuszny.

Armitage nie był w stanie myśleć i trudno było mu oddychać. Jego myśli usiłowały nabrać kształtu ale rozwiewały się w nicość. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to patrzeć Renowi w oczy, gdy naczelny wódz napierał na niego. Byli teraz tak blisko. Hux był w stanie wyczuć ciepło emanujące z ciała Kylo gdy ex-rycerz zbliżał się coraz bardziej aż w końcu stali naprzeciw siebie, prawie nos w nos. Masywna dłoń Rena uniosła się wtedy i wymierzyła Huxowi siarczysty policzek. Generał poczuł jak jego warga pęka pod uderzeniem i wąska stróżka krwi cieknie mu po brodzie.  
Ren uśmiechnął się. To był zimny, okrutny uśmiech.  
-Hux. Jedyny powód, dla którego jeszcze żyjesz, to ten, że wciąż jestem przekonany o twojej użyteczności dla mnie - wyszeptał Kylo.  
Hux, niczym sparaliżowany, patrzył jak Ren wyciąga rękę aby dotknąć nowych sińców, zaczynających pojawiać się wokół jego szyi. Generał zadrżał pod tym dotykiem i znienawidził Kylo za to. Wiedział doskonale, do czego mężczyzna zmierza. Upokorzenie było częścią tego ale Ren pragnął też krwi.  
Przemoc była sednem jego bytu i teraz Hux był uwięziony sam na sam z nim, w parę zaledwie dni po tym, jak ruch oporu ponownie wystawił go do wiatru. Generał usiłował się odwrócić ale jego głowa została gwałtownym szarpnięciem przywrócona do poprzedniego położenia. Próbował się poruszyć ale niewidoczna siła trzymała go w miejscu.

-Bez względu na to, jaką strategię musimy obrać i jakie układy zawrzeć, chcę abyś coś zapamiętał. Będziesz pracować dla mnie. Pod moją komendą. Będziesz robił, co powiem ci abyś zrobił i wtedy kiedy ci to powiem. Nie będziemy partnerami. Postanowiłem cię oszczędzić… - wciąż obecny ucisk lekko przybrał na sile a pchnięcie z użyciem Mocy sprawiło iż Hux znów znalazł się na kolanach - ponieważ potrzeba mi kogoś, kto nie jest skończonym głupcem i kto nadzorowałby działalność naszej organizacji. Jeszcze żyjesz ponieważ Porządek chętnie podąży za tobą, a byłoby zbyt wielkim kłopotem szukać kogoś zupełnie nowego. Ale nie zrozum mnie źle. Wezmę od ciebie wszystko, czego potrzebuję. A ty zrobisz co tylko w twojej mocy by sprawić aby moje żądania zostały zaspokojone. A gdy już w pełni będę władał galaktyką dołożysz wszelkich starań aby porządek został utrzymany. Będziesz moimi oczami i uszami. Poświęcisz wszystko, aby przysłużyć się mojej sprawie.

Ren przerwał na chwilę. Hux spojrzał na niego. Znaczenie wypowiedzianych słów powoli zakorzeniało się w jego umyśle. Armitage wiedział, że nie ma wyboru. Że jedynym alternatywnym rozwiązaniem będzie całkowite zaciśnięcie się niewidocznej pętli na gardle, które zakończy jego życie i złamie mu szyję. Ale nawet teraz nie potrafił do końca się poddać. Armitage nigdy nie uchylał się przed poważnymi wyzwaniami. Ren go potrzebował. I jeśli to mają być ostateczne warunki ich ugody nie byłby sobą gdyby nie próbował zawalczyć o swoje. W końcu cóż innego mu pozostawało? Więc zaryzykował grę o najwyższą możliwą stawkę. Jeśli się przeliczył oznaczało to śmierć.  
-Tak. Zgadzam się. Ale i ja otrzymam coś w zamian. Będę cię popierać i pomogę ci utrzymać kontrolę nad galaktyką jednak to do mnie będzie należało kierowanie Najwyższym Porządkiem. Będę twoim zastępcą. A gdy już koronujesz się na imperatora ja zostanę premierem twojego rządu.  
Hux szybko wyrzucał z siebie kolejne żądania, nie zrywając przy tym kontaktu wzrokowego z wyższym mężczyzną.  
-W zamian przysięgnę ci wieczną i bezwarunkową lojalność. I zmuszę pozostałą część Najwyższego Porządku, a w końcu i resztę galaktyki, aby zrobiły to samo.

Po tych słowach znów zapadła cisza i wtedy Ren zaczął się śmiać. Jego piękne ciemne oczy zabłysły ponownie lecz już nie tamtym brutalnym ogniem. Aż zgiął się wpół że śmiechu.  
-Zepchnięty na kolana, a wciąż na tyle bezczelny aby próbować ubić interes! - odezwał się Ren z czymś na kształt niechętnego podziwu. Hux poczuł rozłupujący ból w lewej skroni. Wiedział co to oznacza. Ren czytał jego myśli, rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw. Hux zamarł w bezruchu złapany w niewidoczne sidła. Nie kłamał. Każde słowo, które niedawno wypowiedział, było najszczerszą prawdą. Ren był szalony i niedojrzały. Hux chętnie pozbyłby się go raz na zawsze lecz w tym momencie Ren stanowił jego jedyną szansę na to, aby nie utracić tego, na co pracował całe swoje życie. Nie pozwoli aby próżność i duma odwiodły go od obranego celu. Zaszedł za daleko aby teraz zrezygnować. Niegdyś przysiągł lojalność Snoke'owi. Równie dobrze może ją zaprzysiąc Renowi. Dotąd zawsze walczył o siebie, robiąc wszystko, co było niezbędne, aby przeżyć. U boku Snoke'a miał przez jakiś czas wrażenie, że znalazł istotę dążącą dokładnie do tego samego celu co on. Ale wkrótce okazało się, że jest inaczej. Z Kylo jednak otwierały się nowe możliwości. Ren był wielce oddany koncepcji zniszczenia nieporządku w galaktyce. Podobnie jak sam Hux. Od dawna walczyli ramię w ramię. Mimo iż spalała ich wzajemna nienawiść, wynikająca z ostrego współzawodnictwa, to jednak wspólnie osiągnęli naprawdę wiele. A teraz, gdy Snoke należał do przeszłości, być może Hux będzie miał szansę pracować bez strachu przed porażką. To samo w przypadku Rena. I może w przyszłości zbliżą się do siebie. Wszak są podobnego wieku. Obaj przeszli ogrom traum i krzywdy i wznieśli się ponad swoje skromne początki, stając się najpotężniejszymi ludźmi w galaktyce. Niewykluczone że mają dużo więcej wspólnego niżby mogło się wydawać.  
Być może pewnego dnia Kylo zrozumie, że może w pełni Huxowi zaufać i pozwoli mu współrządzić galaktyką. Snoke był zimny, był czystym złem ale Kylo, Kylo jest inny. Jest człowiekiem. Jest w stanie się zmienić. Być może to Hux będzie zdolny go odmienić. Nakłonić do porzucenia dziecinnego gniewu, któremu tak często ulegał. Nauczyć go samokontroli, politycznego wyczucia i politycznej brutalności raczej, niż tej czysto fizycznej.

Ból zniknął tak niespodziewanie jak się pojawił. Ren postąpił krok w tył spoglądając z uwagą na Huxa. Było coś zupełnie nowego we wzroku, którym mierzył generała, coś czego wcześniej Armitage w twarzy rycerza nie nigdy dostrzegał. Nie podobało mu się to coś.  
Hux czekał aż ostrze siekiery, czy może raczej miecza, opadnie. Nic podobnego jednak nie nastąpiło.

-Świetnie. Przyjmuję twoje warunki Hux. Będziesz moim zastępcą tak długo, jak długo będę czuł, że jesteś mi niezbędny. Publicznie przysięgniesz mi lojalność, w obliczu Najwyższego Porządku i reszty galaktyki. A zanim to nastąpi przysięgniesz mi ją teraz. Ale jeśli choć przez sekundę zacznę podejrzewać, że próbujesz w czymkolwiek oszukiwać, będziesz mnie wkrótce błagać o łaskę śmierci i to na długo przedtem zanim raczę ci ją przyznać.  
Głos Rena emanował teraz spokojem i rozwagą. Hux miał ochotę uciec przed jego intensywnym, skupionym spojrzeniem lecz wciąż nie był w stanie się poruszyć. Armitage nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że Ren był niesamowicie przystojny. Jego otwarta, pełna wyrazu twarz i muskularna, wysoka sylwetka były źródłem rozkojarzenia dla Huxa od momentu, gdy po raz pierwszy ujrzał rycerza bez tej okropnej maski. Z tego też powodu tak szybko tracił opanowanie w jego obecności. Teraz to właśnie czyniło ów intensywny kontakt z nim ogromnie niekomfortowym.

-Hux - głęboki głos Rena przełamał urok rzucony na generała. Niewidoczne pęta opadły, gdy Kylo zniżył się do jego poziomu, tak że pozostawali teraz oko w oko. Armitage patrzył milcząco na Rena, który wyciągnął skądś niewielki nóż. Źrenice Huxa rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.  
Przez chwilę był przekonany, że Ren zamierza go zabić, pogrążając wąskie ostrze w jego sercu. Po sekundzie zrozumiał jednak co naczelny wódz ma na myśli. Braterstwo krwi nie było popularną praktyką. Dawno temu wyszło z mody. Był to intymny akt, który według niektórych religii oznaczał coś bardzo bliskiego połączeniu dusz. Implikacje tego wyboru, jego symbolizm nie były w stanie umknąć generałowi. Był pewien, że właśnie dlatego ciemnowłosy mężczyzna zdecydował się na podobny rytuał. To było brutalne i odważne i czyż perfekcyjnie nie pasowało do Kylo Rena?

Hux nie spodziewał się, choć chyba powinien, równie ezoterycznej ceremonii. Wyciągnął swoją lewą rękę. Ren spojrzał na rudowłosego z zaciekawieniem lecz spokojnie. Ten zaś patrzył jak Najwyższy Przywódca wycina długą, prostą linię przez środek swojej dłoni od nasady nadgarstka do opuszki środkowego palca. Potem Ren ujął podaną mu rękę Huxa i powtórzył tę samą czynność także i na niej. Hux próbował się nie skrzywić gdy ostrze zagłębiło się w jego ciele. Cięcie było dostatecznie głębokie aby pozostawić po sobie bliznę, co niewątpliwie było celem Kylo. Następnie mężczyzna złapał naciętą dłoń rudowłosego nadal mierząc go wzrokiem. Ów niepokojący wyraz nie zniknął z jego twarzy.  
-Armitage Hux, czy przysięgasz mi swoją lojalność? I to, że będziesz mi odtąd służył najlepiej jak zdołasz i spełniał wszystkie moje życzenia tak długo jak będziesz żył?  
Przez chwilę Hux poczuł się zaskoczony. Nie wiedział że Ren zna jego pełne personalia.  
-Tak, przysięgam - odpowiedział Hux  
-Tak, i co dalej? - spytał Ren z nachmurzoną miną.  
-Tak, Najwyższy Przywódco.  
-Lepiej. Czy przysięgasz związać swój los z moim i moją sprawą aż do końca swojego życia?  
Twarz Rena była poważna i skupiona kiedy wypowiadał te ostatnie słowa.  
Huxa uderzyło jak wiele znamion znajduje się na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny. Były jak konstelacje. Piękne. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie byli ze sobą tak blisko.  
-Tak, przysięgam związać się z tobą i twoją sprawą aż do końca mojego życia - powtórzył Hux, jego wzrok wciąż utkwiony w Kylo. Potem siedział nie odzywając się podczas gdy naczelny wódz wypowiadał nieprzerwany ciąg słów a gdy skończył Hux powtórzył raz jeszcze wszystko za nim. Nie wiedział co one znaczą lecz coś podpowiadało mu iż tak właśnie powinien uczynić.

Ren znów spojrzał na niego w ten sam nieodgadniony sposób. Przez moment Hux był pewien, że coś niewypowiedzianego zaszło między nimi. Czuł się jakoś inaczej. Jakby jego i Rena coś połączyło. I zapewne tak też było. Krew Kylo krążyła teraz w jego żyłach. Nigdy jeszcze Hux nie pokładał ufności w żadnej ze starych wiar. Zanim na własne oczy nie ujrzał potęgi Mocy, w nią także wątpił. Nauczył się godzić z faktem jej istnienia. Rudowłosy zawdzięczał to przebudzenie człowiekowi, którego miał właśnie przed sobą. Od dnia, gdy po raz pierwszy doświadczył potęgi Kylo Rena, Hux zaakceptował realność Mocy. A wiara? Cóż. Nad wiarą nadal pracował.

Generał drgnął, gdy Kylo upuścił jego rękę, i wyprostował sie na całą swoją wysokość. Huxa bolały kolana a przecięta warga nie przestawała piec ale nie poruszył żadnym mięśniem, wciąż pogrążony w przedziwnym transie tej chwili. Patrzył jak Ren zmierza w kierunku łazienki rzucając jedynie - A teraz opuść moją kwaterę i nigdy, przenigdy nie przychodź do mnie bez uprzedniej prośby o audiencję.  
Potem drzwi zamknęły się za nim.  
Wstrząśnięty ogromem tego, co się właśnie wydarzyło, Hux przez chwilę zbierał się w sobie, nim wstał i wyszedł z komnaty Rena tak szybko, jak tylko był w stanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moje telomery poważnie się skróciły podczas tłumaczenia tego rozdziału, tak długo pozostawałam w bezruchu.
> 
> A tak poza tym, czy lubicie dominującego Kylo Rena? Bo ja bardzo!


	3. Rozdział 3

Ukryty w łazience Kylo nasłuchiwał odgłosów pospiesznego odwrotu Huxa. Odkąd po raz pierwszy spotkali się na pokładzie Finalizera rudowłosy generał tak mocno go zaskoczył. Prawdę mówiąc było to coś, co dotąd wydawało się władającemu Mocą zupełnie niemożliwe. Jednakże ostatnie minuty udowodniły jak bardzo się mylił.

Kylo wiedział że Hux jest ambitnym człowiekiem i jego ambicja prędzej czy później popchnie go do próby obalenia Snoke'a. Wiedział również, że Armitage zrobi wszystko, co niezbędne, aby osiągnąć swój cel, którym było nie tylko przyniesienie porządku galaktyce ale również zdobycie władzy nad nią. Ten fakt miał wielkie znaczenie w jego kalkulacjach i decyzji o pozostawieniu generała przy życiu po likwidacji Snoke'a. Zamknięty w swojej kwaterze ciemnowłosy mężczyzna zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest tylko kwestią czasu zanim Hux zapuka do jego drzwi. Tym, czego zupełnie się nie spodziewał, była tak daleko posunięta szczerość. Kylo przygotował się na konieczność wyciągania prawdy z umysłu generała słowo po słowie i oczekiwał tych samych półprawd i enigmatycznych stwierdzeń, którymi rudowłosy karmił Snoke'a podczas wszystkich lat jego rządów. Gdy zaszczycił generała swoim pojawieniem się, planował najpierw go upokorzyć a następnie zranić aby raz na zawsze uświadomić Huxowi, jakie miejsce zajmuje w kolejności dziobania. Ale nigdy, przenigdy nie byłby w stanie przewidzieć, że generał może być otwarty na perspektywę rzeczywistej współpracy z Kylo, a co więcej - na ewentualność złączenia z nim swoich losów.

Władający Mocą spojrzał na swoją, wciąż krwawiącą dłoń, zanim obmył ją delikatnie wodą. Nacięcie było dostatecznie głębokie aby pozostawić po sobie bliznę. Obwiązał je ostrożnie bandażem, czując jego nacisk na uszkodzoną skórę. Widział błysk zrozumienia w oczach Huxa, kiedy Kylo wyciągnął nóż, aby wyciąć symbole na ich dłoniach. Generał zdawał sobie sprawę z ważności braterstwa krwi ale nie do końca miał świadomość głębszego znaczenia tego aktu. Ta myśl sprawiła, że twarz Najwyższego Przywódcy rozjaśniła się uśmiechem.

Spojrzał w znajdujące się przed nim lustro. Człowiek, który się w nim odbijał, wyglądał o niebo lepiej niż jeszcze trzy dni temu. Jego twarz wygładziła się i zniknęły z niej ciemne kręgi pod oczami. Kylo na wpół oszalał w momencie gdy dotarło do niego, że Skywalker go oszukał. Ciemność wezbrała w nim niczym potężna fala, gdy wreszcie wkroczył do starej fortecy rebeliantów i odkrył, że ta jest pusta. Niepohamowany gniew wciąż w nim płonął, gdy ponownie dołączył do swojej floty. A wkrótce potem obwarował się w swoich pomieszczeniach na flagowym statku. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna był doskonale świadomy, że jego nieobecność może być przyczyną paniki i ogólnego niepokoju ale nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Potrzebował czasu na medytację. Musiał poważnie zagłębić się w teksty, które miał do dyspozycji, aby przynajmniej wstępnie zmierzyć się z decyzją, jakim rodzajem władcy powinien się stać. Strach był w stanie utrzymać większą część galaktyki w ryzach, przynajmniej na czas jakiś ale Kylo wiedział, że samo kierowanie jego nowo zdobytym imperium powinno być złożone na barkach kogoś bardziej doświadczonego w tym względzie. Palpatine ostatecznie upadł ponieważ zacieśnił swój uścisk zbyt szybko a przemoc, którą rozpętał, jedynie podsyciła siły rebelii. Kylo być może nie był politykiem, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że za żadną cenę nie może wypuścić z rąk tego, co już zdobył. Musi izolować pozostałe siły ruchu oporu. A jeśli reszta galaktyki nauczy się kochać jego, albo przynajmniej to, co będzie w stanie jej zaoferować, może być nawet zadowolona, gdy Organa i jej rebelianckie szumowiny ulegną ostatecznej likwidacji.

Hux był właściwą osobą do tego zadania. I chociaż Kylo nie miał pojęcia, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie w pełni mu zaufać, z pewnością mógł zawierzyć jego ambicji oraz lękowi, jaki budziły w generale umiejętności władającego Mocą. Wciąż na nowo rozważał ślady myśli, które wyczytał z umysłu Huxa. Słowa takie jak “piękny” przemykały przez niego, gdy Armitage spoglądał na Kylo. Mocodzierżca nie był jeszcze do końca pewien, co powinien uczynić z podobną informacją. Nigdy nie przyszło mu na myśl, że generał byłby w stanie zobaczyć w nim cokolwiek atrakcyjnego. A fakt, że tak było, przynajmniej co do fizycznej strony jego osoby, wprawił go w niejakie zakłopotanie. Jeszcze bardziej zaskakujące wydawało się to, iż Huxowi najwyraźniej spodobała się myśl o ich możliwym partnerstwie. Dotąd byli wrogami, a jednak po tym, co Kylo zobaczył w umyśle rudowłosego, było jasne, że Hux wyczuwa duchowe pokrewieństwo między nimi, czy też może raczej możliwość takowego. Część Kylo zjeżyła się na samą myśl o czymś podobnym, ta pozostała wciąż była niepewna, co o tym myśleć.  
Wcześniej Kylo był zdecydowany aby trzymać Huxa w ryzach postrachem a jednocześnie stale śledzić jego myśli, aby wykluczyć możliwość ewentualnej zdrady. Tak naprawdę nie myślał poważnie o zastąpieniu generała kimś innym. Było jasne, że w Najwyższym Porządku nie ma takiej osoby która by tego nie rozważała, ale niewielu było równie błyskotliwych jak Hux.

Kiedy wszedł przemocą do myśli rudowłosego przeżył niemały szok. Było niezwykle trudnym do uwierzenia, że mężczyzna, który swoim życiowym zadaniem uczynił wyprowadzanie Kylo z równowagi, wtedy gdy jeszcze byli sobie formalnie równi, będzie aż tak otwarty na zmianę starych nawyków. Co więcej, można było niemal zobaczyć odbywające się w umyśle generała kalkulacje. Był on sobie w stanie wyobrazić postęp, jaki mogliby osiągnąć, i tryumfy, do jakich mogliby dojść, pracując wspólnie. Pewien szczególny obraz pojawił się w umyśle Huxa, prawdopodobnie nawet nie zdającego sobie sprawy z tego, co wytworzył jego mózg. Ale wizja była krystalicznie czysta i, nawet teraz, Kylo nie potrafił przestać o niej myśleć.

Władający Mocą ujrzał ich obydwu, zasiadających na bliźniaczych tronach z czarnego kamienia. Czerwone i białe sztandary ciągnęły się wzdłuż przepastnej, pokrytej szklanym dachem sali, w której umieszczono ich siedziska. Strażnicy w czerwonych zbrojach stali pod ścianami ale ich funkcja była bardziej dekoracyjna niż praktyczna. On sam wciąż miał u boku swój miecz świetlny. Odziana w czarną rękawicę dłoń miękko układała się na jego rękojeści. Kylo wyglądał oszałamiająco w swoich czarnych szatach a obszyta futrem w identycznym kolorze peleryna spływała z jego szerokich ramion. Ubiór Huxa stanowił zwierciadlane odbicie stroju Kylo, był on jednak śnieżnobiały. Razem zasiadali na podwyższeniu, wyniesionym nieznacznie ponad tych, którzy przybyli prosić o audiencję u władców galaktyki. Kylo miał na głowie koronę z czarnego obsydianu. Blizna na jego twarzy wciąż jeszcze była widoczna lecz dużo bledsza i mniej wyraźna niż w rzeczywistości. Głowę Huxa zdobiła obręcz z diamentów i kości słoniowej. Zamiast jednego imperatora będzie ich dwóch. Hux i Ren. Będą władać żelazną ręką ale wspólnie będą utożsamiać serce i duszę galaktyki. Nikt nie zakwestionuje ich połączonego władztwa. Nie odważy się ani też nie zechce tego dokonać. Wizja była niesamowita, ale Kylo wątpił w możliwość jej spełnienia. Moc wirowała wokół niego gdy wciąż na nowo odtwarzał ten obraz w swojej wyobraźni. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że wizja potrąciła w jego wnętrzu jakąś szczególną strunę, ale nawet jeśli tak było, to przed nim wciąż długa droga zanim choćby zacznie ją urzeczywistniać.  
  
Kylo potrząsnął głową, karcąc siebie samego za uleganie tak dziwacznym złudzeniom. Wszak Hux i on nienawidzili się nawzajem. Zawsze tak było i zawsze będzie. Hux jest czempionem sztuki przetrwania. Będzie w stanie zrobić wszystko aby nie tylko zachować głowę ale też tyle władzy, ile będzie w stanie dla siebie zagarnąć. A jednak cichy głos w głowie Kylo podpowiadał mu, że w działaniach Huxa jest coś więcej niż tylko impuls, każący tonącemu chwycić się najbliższej przepływającej kłody. To wszystko można odszukać w umyśle tamtego. Że jego ambicja jest wiecznie żywa ale tym razem zostanie powiązana z ambicjami Kylo. Władający Mocą doskonale wiedział, że Hux ma rację. Tak, Kylo nie jest politykiem i pod tym względem generał mógłby go wiele nauczyć. I choć jego celem było przyniesienie trwałego porządku galaktyce i wyeliminowanie opozycji, to niezbyt go interesowało negocjowanie umów handlowych i tym podobne prozaiczne zajęcia będące produktem ubocznym sprawowania władzy nad galaktyką. Jeśli Hux postara się nie przekraczać przyznanych mu kompetencji i robić tylko to, czego Kylo zażąda, razem mogą stanowić niezwyciężony duet.

Hux mógłby triumfować nad rywalami za pomocą polityki a Kylo, w razie potrzeby, zmiażdżyć ich swoją militarną potęgą. Tak, Kylo dokonał słusznego wyboru pozostawiając generała przy życiu.  
  
Kylo wrócił do sypialni i zmierzał w stronę łóżka. Plama krwi na podłodze zatrzymała go wpół kroku. Zapewne spadła tu z rozciętej wargi generała. Kylo przywołał z pamięci obraz Huxa, gdy ten klęczał przed nim. Ów szok, który momentalnie zmiękczył delikatne ale wyraziste rysy generała. Bezcenne uczucie, widzieć jego minę, gdy Kylo wymierzał mu policzek. Ale jeszcze bardziej niezwykłe było jego posłuszeństwo. Z początku próbował walczyć, lecz poddał się na końcu. Jakież to było słodkie. Hux na kolanach mówiący:  
-Tak, Najwyższy Przywódco.  
Aż trudno uwierzyć, że oto klęczał dla niego dokładnie ten sam człowiek, który obrażał go niegdyś raz za razem i usiłował zwrócić Snoke'a przeciwko niemu. Określić to jako coś przyjemnego byłoby znaczącym niedopowiedzeniem.  
  
Kylo uciął swoje rozważania aby wreszcie dotrzeć do łóżka. Z ulgą opadł na miękki materac. Jego myśli znów powróciły do Huxa mimo iż dzielnie usiłował zwrócić je w innym kierunku. Rozmaite możliwości przemykały mu przez głowę niczym lawina, gdy tak leżał w ciemnościach. Kylo widział wiele podczas swoich medytacji ale to spotkanie z rudowłosym generałem spowodowało wyraźną zmianę. Jedne przyszłości przestały istnieć a inne zyskały obietnicę urzeczywistnienia w chwili gdy ich krwawiące dłonie zetknęły się ze sobą. Moc wibrowała, otaczając je, gdy Hux spojrzał Kylo w oczy i powtarzał po nim słowa, których nie rozumiał. Kylo poczuł Moc, zacieśniającą się wokół nich, łączącą ich razem w sposób, jakiego nie doświadczył odkąd po raz pierwszy nawiązał kontakt z Rey. Tamta więź została przerwana, gdy dziewczyna zamknęła przed nim wejście do Sokoła Millennium. To połączenie zaś było coraz silniejsze z każdą mijającą chwilą. Przez moment ponownie zastanawiał się które ewentualności mają szansę się ziścić. Parsknął. To było głupie i dziecinne. Najprawdopodobniej wkrótce znudzi się Huxem i pozbędzie się go wyrzucając przez najbliższą śluzę. Sięgnął po swój tablet, aby przesłać krótką wiadomość zanim sen pogrąży go w nieświadomości. Wkrótce śnił o bliźniaczych, czarnych tronach.

A wiadomość wyglądała tak:  
“Jutro o 0800. Pokój nr 5. Bądź na czas albo wyciągnę konsekwencje. Mamy sporo do zaplanowania.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam bardzo za "Organę i jej rebelianckie szumowiny".


	4. Chapter 4

Hux siedział w sali konferencyjnej, wściekły. Mijały już prawie dwie godziny od terminu spotkania, podanego w wiadomości Rena. Powiedzieć, że Hux był wkurzony, byłoby równoznaczne stwierdzeniu, że woda jest mokra a krew czerwona. Przez dwie godziny i, tu zetknął na swój zegarek, dwadzieścia minut czekał na pojawienie się Najwyższego Przywódcy. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść a wolno gojąca się rana poczęła go rwać, gdy skóra się naciągnęła. Hux ujrzał kilka plamek krwi na powierzchni białego bandaża. Droid, który opatrywał krwawiącą rękę Huxa po jego spotkaniu z Renem, spytał czy ma zastosować środek przeciwdziałający powstaniu blizny. Ale on odmówił. Wydawało mu się, że ciemnowłosy mężczyzna chciał, aby cięcie pozostawiło po sobie wyraźny ślad. W ten sposób dowód na istnienie ich związku zawsze będzie obecny na dłoni generała. Szczególnie, jak Armitage pomyślał z kwaśnym uśmieszkiem, jeśli Hux planował użycie tej samej dłoni do zaciśnięcia jej na sztylecie, w celu umieszczenia jego ostrza w irytująco umięśnionym karku Najwyższego Przywódcy. Gdy cisza przeciągała się bez końca Hux zaczął dociekać, czy czasem ten ostatni pomysł nie jest czasem najlepszy. Zastanawiał się też czy Kylo robi to specjalnie. I czy być może cały wczorajszy wieczór nie był jedynie osobliwym żartem, po którym w każdym momencie mogła zjawić się po Huxa grupa szturmowców, aby zaciągnąć go na egzekucję. Chyba by go to nawet nie zdziwiło. Prawdę mówiąc podobne posunięcie byłoby zupełnie uzasadnione w przypadku Rena, nawet jeśli jego skutki byłyby katastrofalne i prowadziły do unicestwienia wszystkiego, co dotąd zbudowali.

Przez pierwsze pół godziny myślał, że Ren po prostu nie wyrabia się z czasem. To byłoby zupełnie uzasadnione. W końcu Hux nie wiedział zbyt wiele o rycerzu, ale zakładał że nie przywykł on do stanu, w którym nie było nikogo kto mówiłby mu co i kiedy ma robić. Po upływie półtorej godziny zaczął wątpić, czy faktycznie udało mu się zapewnić sobie bezpieczną pozycję u stóp nowego tronu galaktyki. A kiedy już imponujące drzwi do sali otworzyły się wreszcie i stanął w nich Ren, olśniewający w perfekcyjnie skrojonej czarnej szacie i spodniach oraz butach, wypolerowanych do błysku, Hux był już tylko po prostu zły. Irytacja i gniew wstrząsnęły nim na widok leniwej arogancji na twarzy tej pięknej istoty i sposobu, w jaki przecinająca jej policzek blizna rozciągnęła się, gdy twarz tę wykrzywił złośliwy uśmieszek. Właśnie te szczegóły były tym, co przelało czarę goryczy, kierując generała na bardzo niebezpieczne wody.

-Dziękuję, że wreszcie raczyłeś się zjawić Ren. Czekałem na ciebie - tu spojrzał na swój zegarek, bardziej dla efektu niż z rzeczywistej potrzeby - cztery godziny. Przez cztery godziny siedziałem tutaj czekając na ciebie. Gdybyś był tak miły aby zawiadomić mnie, że nie jesteś w stanie dotrzeć punktualnie, na przez siebie samego wyznaczone spotkanie, mógłbym w tym czasie…

Wypowiedź Huxa została przerwana. Nie przez parę fantomowych palców wokół gardła, jak mógłby oczekiwać (doprawdy był zaskoczony, iż udało mu się wyrzucić z siebie aż tak wiele z zaplanowanej tyrady), ale przez nagłą siłę, która popchnęła go spowrotem na zajmowane uprzednio krzesło. To wystarczyło, aby go uciszyć. W sumie więc był w tym pewien postęp w stosunku do tego, jak podobna scysja mogłaby zakończyć się jeszcze wczoraj.

-Generale - wycedził Ren. Jego ton był grożący ale oczy błyszczały tą samą fascynacją, która tak zbiła Huxa z tropu ubiegłego wieczoru. Armitage siedział jak sparaliżowany, kipiąc gniewem gdy Ren opadł na krzesło u szczytu stołu. Za jego plecami rząd iluminatorów ukazywał usianą gwiazdami ciemność. Rozproszone światło na sali rzucało subtelny blask na twarz mężczyzny. To było irytująco rozkoszne i Hux znienawidził go za to.  
-Przede wszystkim ostrzegę cię ten jeden i ostatni raz. Od dzisiaj wszystko będzie wyglądać inaczej. Będziesz zwracał się do mnie “Najwyższy Przywódco” albo wyciągnę bolesne konsekwencje. Po drugie, dobrze ci zrobi, jeśli będziesz pamiętał, gdzie jest twoje właściwe miejsce. Służysz teraz mnie i dla mojej przyjemności. Jeśli zechcę abyś czekał to będziesz czekał. Rozumiesz?

Być może wyduszenie z siebie wyraźnie wymuszonego “tak, Najwyższy Przywódco” nie byłoby takie trudne gdyby Ren nie wyglądał na równie zadowolonego z siebie. Hux nie wątpił, że, chociaż Ren niewątpliwie go potrzebuje, aby odnieść sukces, to zamierzał rozkoszować się każdą chwilą jego podporządkowania. Nie żeby Hux go za to winił. Gdyby ich role uległy odwróceniu zrobiłby wszak dokładnie to samo. Wyglądało na to, że nie ma większego wyboru. Generał zwykł był dotrzymywać słowa i zamierzał być Renowi posłuszny. Chociaż nie będzie to tak łatwe, jak się spodziewał gdy przysięgał mu lojalność, będąc pod jego zniewalającym urokiem. Ren zdecydowanie nie zamierzał mu niczego ułatwiać. W teorii było to całkowicie uzasadnione postępowanie ale w praktyce mogło być dla Huxa niezwykle bolesne.

Ren uśmiechnął się.  
-W porządku - tu pochylił się do przodu - możemy teraz przejść do rzeczy.  
Hux zmusił się do spojrzenia na plik papierów, które Ren, wydawało się, wyciągnął z nikąd i rzucił na stół, unikając alternatywy, którą było utonięcie w hipnotycznym magnetyzmie tych nienawistnych oczu.  
-Nie znam się aż tak bardzo polityce ale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że pierwszym naszym posunięciem powinno być wybranie stołecznej planety. Nie mam jeszcze żadnej konkretnej na myśli. Jedyne co wiem to, że nasz rząd powinien posiadać stosowną siedzibę. Potrzebujemy pałacu. Wspaniałego i spektakularnego na tyle, aby przyćmił podobne budowle starej republiki i nowej.  
Pragnę, aby galaktyka mogła zapomnieć o przeszłości i skierować wzrok w przyszłość.

Jego ton był wyważony, taki, jakim zwykle mówi się o interesach i rzeczowy. Było fascynującym doświadczeniem zetknąć się z nieznaną stroną człowieka, którego Hux dotąd uważał za co najmniej na wpół szalonego. Być może było w nim więcej niż ktokolwiek się po rycerzu spodziewał. Był on wszakże synem jednej z najznamienitszych polityczek, jakie znała galaktyka. Nie wspominając już o ojcu, znanym przemytniku, który potrafił wykiwać połowę tejże galaktyki za pomocą swojego sprytu i uroku osobistego.

Ku swemu zdumieniu Hux zapomniał o gniewie, pochłonięty nowym wyzwaniem. Nie spał całą noc, robiąc plany i miał kilka pomysłów. To zresztą był powód dla którego tak bardzo się zirytował spóźnieniem Rena. Gonił resztką sił ale jego oczy odzyskały blask gdy usłyszał jego słowa. Dał się ponieść ekscytacji otwierającymi się przed nim możliwościami. Po raz pierwszy od utraty Starkillera Hux zachwycił się perspektywą nowych osiągnięć, które ich czekały.

Wyciągnął swój tablet i otworzył grafiki, które stworzył ostatniej nocy po tym jak dotarła do niego wiadomość od Rena. Od razu wyświetlił ich pierwszą stronę w postaci holoprojekcji. Niebieskie figury uzyskały przestrzenność rzucając sine światło na nich obydwu. Nie odważył się spojrzeć na naczelnego wodza. Nie chciał widzieć co niebieski poblask zrobi z jego skórą i lśniącymi oczami.

-Myślę, że znam rozwiązanie tego problemu. Na początku rozważałem Coruscant, stolicę byłego imperium, ale jej symbolizm wydaje się nieco zbyt agresywny. Zamiast tego…  
-Zgadzam się - przerwał mu Ren tym swoim przyjemnie rezonującym barytonem.  
-Coruscant z pewnością wysłałby określony przekaz ale imperium jest martwe a ja nie zamierzam przyznawać się do związków z nim. Nie będę drugim Palpatinem. Nie zawiodę tak jak on, gdy pozwolił rebelii urosnąć.

Hux tylko skinął głową a gdy stało się jasne, że Ren skończył powrócił do przerwanej wypowiedzi.  
-Zatem chciałbym zasugerować ustanowienie stolicy na Naboo.  
-Nie.  
Hux spodziewał się takiej reakcji. To dlatego przez cały wieczór przygotowywał stosowną argumentację.  
-Re… Najwyższy Przywódco…  
Zauważył uśmieszek Rena po tej szybkiej korekcie. Ale nie pozwolił by zbiło go to z tropu.

-Naboo to doskonały wybór. Podczas gdy rewitalizacja imperialnej stolicy byłaby niemądra wskazanie na Naboo podbije nasze notowania. Theed jest rozległe ale to nic nie porównaniu z miastami Coruscanta. Ono rozrośnie się po mianowaniu go stolicą a my będziemy w stanie monitorować ten wzrost. Dopóki nie poradzimy sobie z rebeliantami musimy położyć szczególny nacisk na zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa. Nie wspominając o tym, że jesteś w prostej linii potomkiem jednej z ich najbardziej ukochanych królowych. To dogodnie położona planeta a możliwości jej obrony są bardziej niż wystarczające. To będzie idealne miejsce do konstrukcji nowego pałacu.

Zdecydowanym ruchem palca zmienił projekcję - z obrazu Naboo na swoje szkice, które sporządził tej nocy. Nie były tak szczegółowe jakby pragnął ale powstały w pośpiechu. Obraz wspaniałego ale nie nazbyt demonstracyjnie luksusowego budynku wypełnił przestrzeń.

Armitage obrócił się w stronę Kylo. Drugi mężczyzna spoglądał na projekt z wyrazem twarzy oscylującym pomiędzy rozbawieniem a zszokowaniem na widok tego, jak daleko sięga wizja Huxa. Wyglądało na to, że dotąd nie zdawał sobie zupełnie sprawy, z kim ma do czynienia. Hux nie dotarł tak daleko w służbie Snoke'a ograniczając się do półśrodków. To właśnie czyniło go znakomitym żołnierzem i liderem. Oddawał się z pełnym przekonaniem wszystkiemu, co robił i zawsze był zdeterminowany by być w tym najlepszy. Zastanawiał się czy Ren wie, iż to on zaprojektował Starkillera. Czy go o tym poinformowano i czy w ogóle miało dla niego znaczenie kto ułożył plany, które doprowadziły ich ostatecznie do galaktycznej dominacji.

Hux uśmiechnął się z wyższością i zwrócił się ponownie w stronę swojego projektu.  
-Będzie trzy razy większy niż aktualnie istniejący pałac królewski w Theed. Nie dlatego aby zadziwiał luksusem ale z całkiem praktycznych powodów. Będzie można w nim pomieścić cały garnizon razem z zapasem broni, amunicji i resztą niezbędnego zaopatrzenia.

-To forteca - szepnął Ren, choć wydawało się, że mówi raczej do siebie niż do Huxa.

-Tak, piękna forteca. Zewnętrzne skrzydła i pomieszczenia będą dokładnie tym, czego ludzie spodziewają się po władcy galaktyki. Będą przypominały stary pałac na Naboo lecz ciążyły będą bardziej ku imperialnej elegancji niż republikańskiej ekstrawagancji. Będziemy tam mieć ogrody, sale balowe że szklanymi sufitami i wszystko, co konieczne aby przekonać każdego, kto przyjdzie złożyć swój hołd, że Porządek nie pragnie niczego innego, jak tylko pokoju i dobrobytu pod naszymi rządami.  
Jednak sercem pałacu będą żelazo i durastal. Forteca w przebraniu pałacu. Być może kiedyś zwyciężymy całkowicie ale gdy liczba rebeliantów zacznie się zmniejszać będą oni coraz bardziej zdesperowani i niebezpieczni. Musimy pokazać galaktyce twarz spokojną i pewną siebie ale powinniśmy jednocześnie być czujni. Z tego miejsca Porządek może chronić spokój i elegancję będąc jednocześnie gotowym na przemoc.

Skończywszy przemowę Hux popatrzył znów na Rena, który przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się jego planom. Kylo zwrócił się ku niemu, z wyrazem twarzy, który Hux zaczynał nienawidzić.

-Kiedy może zacząć się budowa? - zapytał.  
Generał odchylił się na swoim krześle.  
-Tak prędko, jak sobie tego życzysz, Najwyższy Przywódco.  
Tytuł spłynął z jego warg z dużo większą łatwością, po tym jak Kylo zdawał się szczerze doceniać jego projekt.  
Ren nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.  
-Wyślij rozkazy już teraz. Chcę aby pałac został skończony tak szybko jak to możliwe.

Hux skinął głową i zapisał coś na swoim tablecie. Czuł na sobie wzrok Rena ale starał się go ignorować najlepiej jak potrafił. Wydawało mu się, że czuje lekkie muśnięcie w swojej głowie ale się tym specjalnie nie przejął, uznając to uczucie za wynik przemęczenia i być może ulgi, której właśnie doświadczył.  
Gdy już reszta instrukcji została przesłana generał uniósł głowę.

-Wszystkie siły zostały skierowane do osiągnięcia celu. Pałac zostanie zbudowany w ciągu roku. Zewnętrzne mury staną po upływie miesiąca i wtedy możemy rozpocząć proces przenosin.  
-Dobrze.  
-Następnie możemy przejść do kolejnych wyzwań. Musimy zdobyć dla siebie masy. Wybór Naboo na stolicę powinien zapewnić nam wdzięczność mieszkańców, jako że planeta cierpi na bezrobocie i ubóstwo. Praca przy budowie pałacu zapewni obywatelom wyżywienie i ubranie. Oczywiście nie możemy się ograniczyć do jednej planety. Musimy znaleźć sposób aby pozyskać też biednych i młodzież z planet na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach. Jeśli nam się to uda nie dadzą łatwo posłuchu rebeliantom.

Ren parsknął. Wydawał się rozbawiony ale nie w zwykły dla siebie okrutny sposób. Hux pomyślał, że to jakaś pozostałość Bena Solo, której Kylo nie zdążył się pozbyć.  
-Jak doszedłeś do podobnych wniosków Hux? Oni nas nienawidzą. Masz rację, takich ludzi ruch oporu będzie próbował przeciągnąć na swoją stronę. Jedyne co będzie w stanie utrzymać ich w ryzach to terror. To albo śmierć.  
Ren powiedział to rzeczowym tonem, patrząc na Huxa jakby tłumaczył coś komuś wyjątkowo głupiemu.  
-Tak, niektórzy będą woleli umrzeć niż przyłączyć się do nas - Hux uśmiechnął się okrutnie - ale nigdy nie miałem cię za osobę, która cofnęłaby się przed usunięciem podobnej... przeszkody. Jednakże niektórych zapewne uda się przekonać do naszej władzy jeśli zrezygnujemy z zasady terroru, która ograniczała osiągnięcia imperium. Sporządziłem już trochę planów na przyszłość. Damy im żywność, zajęcie, schronienie i możliwość dobrego życia. Jeśli będą mieli wybrać między lojalnością dla Porządku i zabezpieczeniem bytu a przyłączeniem do rebelii i śmiercią dokonają właściwego wyboru. Dołączą do nas najpierw z konieczności a potem dlatego, że sami tego zapragną. Zapewnimy im ład, którego każdy w życiu potrzebuje, zlikwidujemy korupcję i niepotrzebne okrucieństwo. I może w końcu uda nam się stworzyć społeczeństwo, w którym każdy będzie miał świadomość wspólnego celu, jakim jest zapewnienie porządku w galaktyce i będzie pracował dla jego osiągnięcia.

Gdy Hux zakończył swoją wypowiedź na chwilę zapadła cisza. Ren nadal go obserwował pochłonięty widocznie usłyszaną przemową podobnie jak Hux jej wygłaszaniem. Generał usiłował nie wiercić się pod jego badawczym wzrokiem ale nie było to łatwym zadaniem. Czuł się jakby Ren rozbierał go do naga spojrzeniem tych swoich bezdennie czarnych oczu.

-Czy taki był twój plan? Kiedy wyobrażałeś sobie siebie jako imperatora, czy tak właśnie planowałeś odmienić serca tych, którzy wiedzą, że jesteś w stanie niszczyć całe układy planetarne?  
W głosie Rena nie było potępienia a tylko czysta ciekawość. Hux zastanawiał się czy nie skłamać, aby uniknąć ponownego upokorzenia, które Ren planował, ale to nie miało sensu. Kylo był w stanie wymusić na nim prawdę. Poza tym chciał by Ren mu zaufał. Złapał się na tym że bezwiednie gładzi bliznę na swojej dłoni. Nawet jeśli Kylo to zauważył nie dał nic po sobie poznać.

-Tak - przyznał - tak było. Tylko pałac, pałac to nowy projekt. Kiedy po raz pierwszy zacząłem tworzyć plany, nie sądziłem że mogę zajść tak daleko. A kiedy objąłem komendę nad Finalizerem nie miałem już czasu na niebezpieczne marzenia.

Ren skinął głową i podniósł się z krzesła, zmierzając w stronę drzwi. Spotkanie najwyraźniej było skończone. Hux patrzył jak wysoki, muskularny mężczyzna przemierza salę. Nowe ubranie pasowało do jego silnego ciała dużo lepiej niż stare. Zmiana była subtelna ale czyniła cuda. Najwyższy Przywódca wyglądał dużo młodziej, niż gdy jeszcze żył Snoke. Hux tak samo. Generał zauważył to, kiedy rano mył twarz. Zniknęły ciemne cienie pod oczami i Armitage wyglądał mniej jak trup a bardziej jak człowiek.

Będąc już przy drzwiach Ren odwrócił się w jego stronę.  
-Świetnie się spisałeś, Hux. Nadal udowadniaj swoją przydatność dla mnie, tak jak zrobiłeś to dziś, a nie ominie cię nagroda. Prześlij mi swoje plany. Oczekuję regularnych raportów z postępu robót. Będziesz nadzorował je osobiście. Wezwę cię do siebie w razie gdybym ponownie cię potrzebował.

Hux wiedział że powinien trzymać gębę na kłódkę ale nawet teraz nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Czuł się kompletnie zbity z tropu.  
-Co?! Zamierzasz tak po prostu odesłać mnie na Naboo? A co z ruchem oporu? Z dziewczyną? Wydaje ci się, że będę siedział spokojnie nadzorując budowę podczas gdy ty będziesz poszukiwał przygód z moją flotą?  
W momencie, w którym zaczynał wierzyć, że Ren będzie w stanie zachowywać się w miarę rozsądnie, władający Mocą ponownie udowadniał mu iż ma do czynienia z niestabilnym szaleńcem raczej niż normalną ludzką istotą.

Tak jak się spodziewał fantomowy ucisk zwarł się wokół niego ale, zamiast dusić go tam gdzie siedział, coś wyciągnęło go z zajmowanego krzesła i pociągnęło w stronę Rena.  
Wkrótce poczuł jak wielka dłoń Rena zaciska się wokół jego gardła. To było dziwne uczucie. Tak nawykł do wirtualnej przemocy, że dotyk eleganckich palców Kylo na szyi wydawał się pożądaną zmianą. Taka szczypta urozmaicenia, aby dodać smaczku ich kontaktom. To przypomniało mu ubiegły wieczór. Pamiętał jak klęczał, unosząc wzrok ku oczom obnażonego do pasa Rena, który spoglądał na niego z góry. Rumieniec ubarwił mu policzki. W tym momencie Hux przeklinał swoją bladą cerę. Nie było sposobu aby Ren tego nie zauważył. Kylo nie miał na sobie rękawiczek więc generał czuł ciepło skóry na skórze. To było jak impuls elektryczny. Ren przybliżył się, przyciągając ku sobie Huxa chwytem za szyję.

Był coraz bliżej i bliżej. Tak blisko, że końce jego włosów dotknęły skóry generała. Ten poczuł ciepły oddech na swoim uchu gdy Kylo wycedził:  
-Och Hux. Właśnie teraz, kiedy sądziłem, że wiesz już gdzie twoje miejsce…  
Ren wydawał się pachnieć miodem i egzotycznymi przyprawami  
-Pamiętaj co przysięgałeś mi wczoraj. Przyrzekłeś być lojalny wobec mnie i być mi posłuszny. Twoje plany bardzo mi odpowiadają ale niech ci się nie wydaje że możesz oferować mi rady, kiedy cię o to nie proszę.

Stali teraz nos w nos. To było dziwnie intymna sytuacja i Hux czuł, że rumieni się coraz mocniej. Nie powinien doświadczać wyraźnego podniecenia i próbował je zdusić nim stanie się wyraźnie zauważalne.  
-Odpowiedz mi Hux, kiedy mówię do ciebie! - warknął Ren.  
-Tak, Najwyższy Przywódco - odparł Hux. Jego głos zabrzmiał jak wysoki pisk.  
Ren uśmiechnął się krzywym uśmieszkiem.  
-Grzeczny chłopiec. A teraz polecisz na Naboo i będziesz zarządzał budową. Oczekuję codziennych raportów. Ja zaś zajmę się polowaniem na resztę rebelianckich zbirów i zniszczeniem ich.  
Oczy Kylo ponownie zabłysły dzikim blaskiem ale ucisk na gardle Huxa zelżał. -No i co się mówi, Hux? - wyszeptał Ren.  
-Tak, Najwyższy Przywódco - odszepnął Hux. Byli teraz tak blisko. Armitage widział jak źrenice naczelnego wodza rozszerzają się.

-Grzeczny chłopczyk - warknął Ren ponownie zbliżając się na tak znikomy dystans iż generał miał wrażenie, że zaraz go pocałuje. Armitage zamknął oczy ale oczywiście nic podobnego się nie stało. Palce Rena na dobre odsunęły się z jego szyi. Metalowe drzwi zasunęły się z sykiem i Kylo zniknął za nimi. Hux nie był do końca pewien czy cieszy się z tego czy nie.


	5. Chapter 5

Hux nie widział Rena przez następne trzy miesiące od ich rozstania. Wkrótce otrzymał wiadomość, że statek, który ma zabrać go na Naboo, jest gotowy i odlatuje za godzinę po tym, jak Kylo zostawił go samego w sali konferencyjnej. Dzień później Hux i jego ludzie byli już na miejscu i wkrótce rozpoczęli prace nad konstrukcją pałacu cesarskiego. Ren, zanim zniknął wraz z całą armadą, zadbał o to, aby Hux miał dość personelu i środków aby osiągnąć swój cel.

A więc stało się tak, że Armitage Hux stanął ponownie na czele zespołu, odpowiedzialnego za realizację bardzo ważnego projektu. Prawdą było, że generał celował w podobnych działaniach, chociaż zrazu nie wystarczyło to, aby całkowicie złagodzić jego początkowe niezadowolenie. Nadal był zły i poczytywał sobie otrzymany przydział za coś w rodzaju obelgi i wyraz braku zaufania Rena co do jego militarnych zdolności. W najciemniejszych chwilach swojej podróży na Naboo podejrzewał nawet, że może być to efekt spisku, który ma go utrzymać w nieświadomości. Tak jakby odcinając go od centrum dowodzenia i zsyłając do tego miejsca Najwyższy Przywódca stwarzał próżnię, którą mógłby wypełnić ktoś inny.

Część Huxa miała ochotę pobiec do kwatery tego łobuza i żądać, aby pozwolił mu lecieć ze sobą na podbój. Wszak wciąż był generałem i powinien być częścią operującej armii Najwyższego Porządku. Jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymała go przed tym krokiem, była ostra świadomość tego, po jak cienkim stąpa lodzie. Więc zamiast angażować się w dziecinne protesty wkrótce rzucił się w wir nowej pracy. Podobnie jak to było za rządów Snoke'a miał stanowczo zbyt wiele do stracenia aby zawieść.

Jak sam Hux przewidział, nowe źródło zatrudnienia i dochodów przekonało do Najwyższego Porządku nawet tę część populacji, która uprzednio była przerażona wyborem ich świata na siedzibę nowego rządu. Kiedy do mieszkańców miasta dotarły wiadomości, że Porządek zapewnia trzy posiłki dziennie, ubranie i gwarancję stałego zatrudnienia dziesiątki tysięcy biedoty zgłaszały się do punktów naboru. Prace przebiegały tak sprawnie i szybko jak Hux to przewidział.

Później generał zaczął spotykać się ze szlacheckimi i kupieckimi rodzinami, zdobywając je sobie dawno nieokazywanym urokiem osobistym. Od wieków nie korzystał z takiej strategii ale bez trudu na nowo ją opanował. Wkrótce niemal co wieczór zapraszano go na przyjęcia. Na niektórych był nawet honorowym gościem. Snoke zubażał dawne republikańskie planety a Ren i Hux dali im nowe życie, i zyskali za to wdzięczność. Napływ pieniędzy Porządku powoli ale konsekwentnie rewitalizowal planetę. I jeśli Hux nauczył się jednej pożytecznej rzeczy od swojego ojca było to stwierdzenie, że kiedy zapewniasz ludziom dobrobyt i bogactwo to łatwiej im jest zaakceptować ciebie jako ich przywódcę.

Chociaż Hux nadal czuł głęboką niechęć w stosunku do wszystkiego, co miało związek ze starą republiką, to nawet on nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że Naboo było piękne. Ulice były kolorowe i pełne życia, jakże różne od zimnych korytarzy Finalizera. Hux podjął zdecydowane kroki w celu ukrócenia w mieście korupcji i przestępczości ale nie był przeciwny wolnemu handlowi.

Część Theed znajdowała się niemal w ruinach. Nowa republika nie dawała planecie wystarczająco wiele środków aby można było naprawić zniszczenia, których doznała podczas ostatnich dni zmagań imperium z ruchem oporu. Brak starań sprawił, że dawniej piękne budowle rozsypywały się w oczach. Po całym dniu pracy Hux często wędrował ulicami miasta albo przez pałacowe tereny zanim wrócił do swojego mieszkania, aby wysłać Renowi jego cowieczorny raport.

Wraz z mijającym czasem Hux czuł się w Theed coraz bardziej jak w domu. Po kilku tygodniach nie brakowało mu już wnętrza Finalizera ani też jego własnej, ciasnej kwatery. Po raz pierwszy po tym, co wydawało mu się setkami lat, mógł się budzić że słońcem na twarzy ogrzewającym jego skórę. W obecności swoich ludzi nadal zachowywał się jak dawny, chłodny i wyrachowany, służbista ale w chwilach samotności ta maska nieraz z niego opadała. Czuł się tu dużo bardziej wolny niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Oczywiście mroczny cień Rena zawsze mu towarzyszył, ukryty w zakamarkach umysłu, ale gdy kolejne dni mijały bez odpowiedzi ze strony ciemnowłosego mężczyzny, nawet on powoli malał.

Przez pierwsze kilka dni Hux próbował łączyć się z Renem na żywo ale brunet nigdy nie odpowiadał. Z początku to bolało ale po pewnym czasie Hux po prostu nauczył się ignorować owo dziwne uczucie w swoim wnętrzu. Teraz po prostu nagrywał wiadomości i przesyłał na skrzynkę Rena. Wiadomości były odbierane, na co wskazywał niewielki znacznik, wyświetlający się na ich końcu, jednak Armitage nigdy nie otrzymał na nie odpowiedzi. Ale to nic nie znaczyło. Hux rzadko miał coś naprawdę ważnego do zaraportowania. Poza tym był niemal pewny, że Rena tak naprawdę nie interesuje treść przekazów. I miał nieodparte wrażenie, że Najwyższy Przywódca chce jedynie dodatkowo podkreślić w ten sposób swoją dominację nad nim, upewnić się, że nadal jest “grzecznym chłopcem”. Nawet teraz wspominanie tych słów i sposobu w jaki zostały wyszeptane do jego ucha, wprawiało go w drżenie. Zwalczył to wrażenie wtedy i robił to nadal. Uczucia względem Rena, jakie nieraz w nim wzbierały, były niebezpieczne.

Były niebezpieczne już gdy był młodszy, a teraz nawet bardziej. Kiedy Hux był młody łatwiej było mu zachować beztroskę. No ale wtedy nie musiał się martwić tym, że ma do czynienia z kimś kto może przeniknąć poza jego oficjalną fasadę i wychwycić każdy fałsz, na jaki się odważy. Nie było możliwości ukrycia się przed Renem, o czym rycerz z upodobaniem mu przypominał.

Jego szacunki co do czasu trwania budowy okazały się zbyt pesymistyczne ale nie ze względu na błędy w przeprowadzonych kalkulacjach. Po prostu generał nie spodziewał się że ludzie, których zatrudni będą tak pojętni i wydajni. Zewnętrzne mury pałacu zostały wzniesione w ciągu trzech i pół tygodnia. Garnizon żołnierzy i inżynierów, który z nim przyleciał, rozpoczął budowę wewnętrznej części założenia. Hux zdecydował, że mądre będzie nie pokazywać lokalnym budowniczym struktury tej części projektu, którą należało utrzymać w największym możliwym sekrecie. Mieli więcej niż wystarczającą liczbę ludzi, żeby pracując w podobnym tempie jak dotąd, potrzebować nie więcej niż kilka kolejnych tygodni aby rzecz zakończyć. Hux nie próżnował podczas nieobecności Rena.

O postępach naczelnego wodza w ściganiu ostatnich rebeliantów wieści było niewiele albo wręcz żadnych. Szef propagandy Najwyższego Porządku nękał Huxa niestrudzenie od tygodni, próbując uzyskać jakiekolwiek informacje na temat Rena. Irytowało to Huxa lecz rozumiał jego zaniepokojenie. Galaktyka pragnęła ujrzeć swojego nowego przywódcę, chciała, by przedstawić jej tego nowego człowieka, który zabił Snoke'a, istotę, którą wszyscy uważali za niezniszczalną. Im bardziej Ren odwlekał pierwsze oficjalne pojawienie się tym większe wzbudzało ono oczekiwania. Codziennie pojawiały się nowe spekulacje na temat przypuszczalnego wyglądu nowego imperatora. Hux był już tak zmęczony oglądaniem niektórych dziwnych relacji, że przestał w ogóle śledzić wiadomości. Galaktyka zdawała się mieć obsesję na punkcie ciemnowłosego mężczyzny. Wieść o jego potędze w Mocy rozprzestrzeniała się szybko i wkrótce jego wyczyny były powszechnie znane. Hux zrazu uznał za zabawne jak bardzo wszyscy się mylili. Połowa rzeczy, które mu przypisywano albo nigdy się nie zdarzyła albo były to tak naprawdę zwycięstwa samego Huxa. Wkrótce wydawało mu się to chore.

Nie były dostępne dobrej jakości zdjęcia Najwyższego Przywódcy bez maski toteż komentatorzy usiłowali maksymalnie wyzyskać ziarniste wizerunki wysokiego, ciemnowłosego mężczyzny ze szkarłatnym mieczem. Relacje wideo z Renem wycinającym sobie drogę poprzez wrogów Porządku transmitowane były przez tysiące źródeł. Hux rozpoznał pochodzenie tych scen. Pochodziły prawie z samego początku ich współdowodzenia. Ren szturmował tam bazę rebeliantów na pustynnym księżycu. Wymordował ich wszystkich. Kamery ochrony sfilmowały całą tę eskapadę. Dziwnie było teraz patrzeć na twarz Rena w masce. Hux nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, jak bezsensowne było krycie się za nią. Tak, oglądanie naczelnego wodza podczas walki zapierało dech w piersiach. Ren był pierwotną siłą natury, huraganem w czarnych szatach. Tak, ten sam zapis mógłby robić zupełnie inne wrażenie, gdyby galaktyka była w stanie zobaczyć rysy Kylo. Hux potrafił wyobrazić to sobie z najmniejszymi detalami. Zamiast dziwacznej maski byłaby przystojna twarz Rena. Ciemne włosy lśniłyby w czerwonym blasku alarmowych świateł rebelianckiej bazy. Każdy mógłby wtedy ujrzeć te głodne, ciemne oczy, które prześladowały Huxa w jego snach. Aksamitne wargi i arystokratyczne rysy układające się w wyraz chłodnej determinacji.

Ren bez maski był chodzącym marzeniem każdego propagandzisty. Dziki, nieokiełznany, niepowstrzymany. Królewskiej krwi, dziedzic Vadera, książę i wojownik. Tak bardzo różnił się od Snoke'a. Groteskowy stary potwór mógł wzbudzać strach ale Kylo, Kylo był kimś kogo galaktyka mogłaby pokochać.

Dziwnie było przyznać jak niepodzielne zwycięstwo Kylo odniósł nad nim. Hux, który uważał się za tak sprytnego pokonany przez człowieka, o którym Armitage myślał jak o bezrozumnej bestii. A jednak to Kylo stał teraz na miejscu, na którym sam Hux chciał się kiedyś znaleźć - młodego, przystojnego człowieka, przez którego galaktyka desperacko pragnęła być rządzona. Bywały dni, kiedy zaśmiewał się z tego faktu prawie jak jakiś maniak. Kiedy indziej był tym zmęczony. A czasami w ogóle o tym nie myślał

Wiedział, że Ren wkrótce powróci i spokój, który znalazł na Naboo, wkrótce przestanie istnieć. A jednak coś w Huxie tęskniło za jego powrotem. Sprawy bez niego szły nazbyt gładko, za czysto. Teraz, gdy miał szansę pracować samodzielnie, zaczynało mu brakować wyzwania jakie stanowił dawny rywal. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że pewnego dnia zatęskni za brutalną siłą Rena. A jednak gdy korzystał z ofiarowywanych mu zaproszeń i obserwował nowych poddanych Kylo, jak zabiegają niestrudzenie o jego względy, naprawdę tak było. Ren nikomu się nie kłaniał. Ren powalił go na kolana swoją potęgą i wytoczył z niego krew swoimi rękami i swoim nożem. Huxowi brakowało Rena. Czyżby to znaczyło że bliski jest szaleństwa?

Generał gwałtownie przystanął. Był tak pochłonięty swoimi myślami, że nie zauważył dokąd niosą go nogi. Rudowłosy mężczyzna znajdował się teraz w sali tronowej. Było to piękne pomieszczenie, szczególnie teraz, gdy słońce tonęło za horyzontem, krwawiąc czerwienią i oranżem. Sufit został wykonany z najprzedniejszego kryształowego szkła. Odbijał on światło, którego odblask tańczył na ścianach, tak, że cała hala lśniła niczym diament. Jej strop uformowano na kształt łuku wysokiego na prawie czterdzieści stóp. Szkło, mimo iż wyglądało delikatnie, mogło przetrwać salwę z plazmowego działa. Musiało zostać importowane z Zewnętrznych Rubieży ale było warte całego zachodu. Miejsce pod ścianami udekorowano kwiatami. Czerwone i białe ich kielichy napełniały powietrze słodkim aromatem. Hux sam ich nie wybierał. Jemu wystarczał diament, kamień i stal ale pewien dostawca z Theed bardzo nalegał. Hux z początku nie był pewien czy to dobry pomysł ale teraz był zadowolony z dodatku. Kwiaty ożywiały salę i przełamywały jej chłodne piękno czymś bliższym ziemi. Wszystko, co pozwalało dodatkowo przyciągać ludzi było ważne. A im więcej mieszkańców Naboo czuło się częścią nowego imperium tym lepiej.  
Hux maszerował przez przepastną halę dając się pochłonąć pięknu, które go otaczało. Sala tronowa została wykończona jako ostatnia ale pozostawała jego ulubioną. W niektóre wieczory, gdy wszyscy pracownicy - malarze, dekoratorzy, ogrodnicy itp. - szli do domu Hux spacerował po wszystkich pomieszczeniach i zawsze przystawał koło tronowej komnaty. Przeważnie tylko zerkał na nią przez uchylone drzwi ale czasami odważał zapuścić się do środka.  
Ostatni element układanki został zainstalowany kilka dni temu ale Hux dotąd go nie widział. Było coś ostatecznego w oglądaniu tronu, na którym on nigdy nie usiądzie, a przynajmniej nie sam.

Generał z westchnieniem podniósł wzrok na ścianę za tronem. Tam gdzie koniec sali zaokrąglał się pod kopułą, w którą przechodził sufit, pod samym jej środkiem na podeście z czarnego kamienia umieszczono okazały tron. Czerwone i białe sztandary z emblematem Porządku powiewały nad nim w podmuchu powietrza dostającego się przez okna. Tron wyrzeźbiony został z pojedynczego kawałka czarnego kryształu przywiezionego z krańca galaktyki. Jego powierzchnia rozbłyskiwała refleksami ostatnich promieni słońca. Tron nie był gładki ani równy lecz brutalny i poszarpany. Wszystko w nim przywodziło na myśl nieokiełznaną siłę natury, solidność litej skały, które zapierały dech w piersi. Przypominał generałowi człowieka, który wkrótce na nim zasiądzie.

Bezwiednie przesunął palce po teraz już całkowicie zagojonym cięciu pośrodku swej dłoni. Nie było nocy, żeby mu się nie przyglądał. Czasem skłonny był przysiąc, że czuje jak krew ponownie wypływa z rany albo gorąco promieniuje z niej niczym z miecza Rena. Wiedział że to jedynie przywidzenia, głupie porywy przemęczonego i zapracowanego mózgu. Jakaś jego część jednak wciąż zastanawiała się czy to aby nie dzieje się naprawdę.

Chociaż nikt nie śmiał poruszyć sprawy głośno, Hux zauważył, że niektórzy Nabuańczycy, z którymi najczęściej rozmawiał, zawsze spoglądali na niego dziwnie, tak jakby zauważali istnienie blizny. Ale jeśli nawet wiedzieli, co to znaczy, nie dawali nic po sobie poznać. Czasem zdawało mu się, że szeptają o tym ukradkiem, gdy myślą, że generał nie zwraca uwagi. Ale Armitage Hux zawsze zwracał uwagę na takie rzeczy. Dlatego odtąd podczas publicznych wystąpień zwykł był nosić rękawiczki. Teraz jednak nie miał ich na sobie. Nie widział powodu aby nosić mundur po godzinach pracy.

Ostrożnie zbliżył się do tronu. Podeszwy jego butów cicho stukały o wypolerowaną do błysku podłogę. Odgłos budził delikatne echa ale Hux się tym nie przejmował. Nie było nikogo, kto mógłby obserwować go teraz, gdy zbliżał się do obiektu swojego pożądania. Podczas nieobecności Rena służba nie była tu jeszcze potrzebna, więc wszyscy pozostali trzymali się od tego miejsca z daleka. Hux był sam. Powoli wspiął się na podwyższenie po czarnych schodach wiodących do tronu. Hux przystanął tuż przed nim, nagle niepewny.

Generał zauważył swoje odbicie na powierzchni ciemnej skały. Widniał na niej obraz młodego, rudowłosego mężczyzny atrakcyjnego w subtelny i wyważony sposób. Człowiek ten wyglądał na wysokiego i smukłego w dopasowanych czarnych spodniach i miękkich skórzanych butach. Włosy miał w nieładzie, ich pojedyncze kosmyki opadały mu na jego jasne oczy w całkowicie nieregulaminowy sposób. Zamiast swojej zwyczajowej mundurowej kurtki ubrany był w cienką, białą koszulę a czarny płaszcz otulał jego ramiona jak peleryna. Istota spoglądająca teraz na Huxa mało przypominała generała Najwyższego Porządku. Tak naprawdę wyglądała jak ktoś zupełnie inny.  
Kiedy tak przypatrywał się swojemu odbiciu obraz w nim uległ zmianie. Teraz Hux był tam ubrany w śnieżnobiały mundur i korona zdobiła jego głowę. Włosy miał dłuższe i wyraźny zarost na twarzy. I jeśli wcześniej mógł mieć wątpliwości co do własnej tożsamości to teraz jeszcze mniej siebie rozpoznawał. Mężczyzna, spoglądający na niego z lśniącej powierzchni, był już zdecydowanie kimś innym.

Był imperatorem.

Hux wyciągnął dłoń, aby przesunąć palcami po iluzji. Miał nadzieję, że zniknie pod jego dotykiem jak odbicie na wodzie, gdy się ją zmąci. Lecz kiedy jego opuszki zetknęły się z chłodnym kryształem Hux poczuł na plecach czyjeś spojrzenie.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie i zobaczył Kylo Rena, pokrytego plamami zastygłej krwi, której mnóstwo też było w jego włosach. Najwyższy Przywódca obserwował go spod zmrużonych powiek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moje pierwsze wrażenie po przeczytaniu oryginalnego rozdziału było rodzaju:  
> Kylo, czy to mądre wkładać tak niebezpieczne idee do tej pięknej głowy?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam dobre wieści. Wczoraj otrzymałam akceptację autora oryginalnej wersji, tak więc nie grozi mi wycofanie się z całego przedsięwzięcia z powodu jej braku. Znowu długi rozdział, prawie 3 tys. słów.

-Ren - wyszeptał Hux, szok wyraźny w jego głosie i szeroko otwartych oczach.  
Armitage nie wyczuł ani trochę obecności Rena, mimo iż Kylo obserwował generała od chwili, gdy ten po raz pierwszy postawił stopę w sali tronowej. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna przyleciał zaledwie przed godziną. Nie chcąc jeszcze zmierzyć się z faktem, że oto wkrótce będzie musiał po raz pierwszy oficjalnie pojawić się jako władca tej planety i całej galaktyki, wymknął się ukradkiem, gdy jego statek wylądował. Dziwnie było wreszcie postawić stopę na świecie, który był domem jego przodków. To tu jego dziadkowie zakochali się w sobie. Uświadomienie sobie tego faktu zdawało mu się szczególnie ważne, chociaż nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Z krawędzi lądowiska dostrzegł zarys pałacu. Słońce właśnie zachodziło, rzucając jasne rozbłyski światła, odbijające się od struktury, która zdawała się być zrobiona wyłącznie ze szkła.  
Kylo bez namysłu odłączył się od swoich ludzi, pozostawiając ich, aby zajęli się wszystkimi sprawami, które wymagały załatwienia z załogą Huxa. Później mogli zdać mu raport ze swoich działań.

Nie zadał sobie trudu, aby obmyć się z krwi i potu, które przylgnęły do jego ciała. Nie przyznałby się do tego ale rozkoszował się plamkami czerwieni, które z wolna zasychały na powierzchni jego rozgrzanej skóry. Przypominały mu one o uldze, jaką czuje się po szczególnie intensywnym treningu albo porządnym pieprzeniu. Chociaż podczas minionych lat mógł cieszyć się dużo częściej tym pierwszym niż ostatnim. Uwielbiał sposób, w jaki rozluźniały się jego mięśnie. Napięcie, uprzednio w nim nagromadzone, teraz rozwiewało się w nicość. Kylo czuł się dobrze.

Stojąc w sali tronowej, wzniesionej dla niego rękami niegdysiejszego wroga, czuł się jeszcze lepiej. Hux przeszedł samego siebie. Wypolerowane czarne posadzki, lśniące ściany i sufit, czerwone i białe sztandary. To było niezwykłe. Tron wyglądał wspaniale. Zupełnie inaczej niż ten, z którego rządził Snoke, zanim Kylo oddzielił jego tułów od miednicy. Jego tron był samym czystym, naturalnym pięknem.  
Kiedy Ren tak stał pośrodku wielkiej plamy czerwonego światła zachodu, przesączającego się przez szkło dachu, zastanawiał się, czy Hux myślał o nim, gdy planował taki efekt. Ale trudno było w to wątpić. Całe otoczenie posiadało tę prostą elegancję, z której Hux zawsze był tak dumny. Podczas gdy zewnętrzne mury były w stylu bliskim Naboo to pomieszczenie, ta świątynia nowego rządu, była jak Hux - czystym porządkiem.

Podczas ostatnich paru miesięcy, chociaż prędzej już padłby trupem niżby się to czegoś podobnego przyznał, Kylo brakowało generała. Z początku było cudownie robić, co tylko zapragnął, nareszcie wolny od majaczącego nad nim cienia Snoke'a i kąśliwych uwag Huxa. Lecz ta nowość szybko mu się znudziła. Jego ludzie prędko się nauczyli się jaki sposób prowadzenia spraw preferuje a po tym, jak wyczyścił dowództwo z osób o przeciwnych poglądach, wszystko poczęło układać się wyjątkowo gładko. Po miesiącu wszyscy zgadzali się z nim i wtedy zatęsknił za Huxem. Paskudne komentarze generała i jego próby nieustannego podminowywania autorytetu Kylo zawsze go irytowały ale bez nich Renowi wydawało się, że czegoś istotnego mu brakuje. Hux, jak każdy, obawiał się jego potęgi ale nie cofał się przed rzucaniem jej wyzwania, nawet teraz, gdy ich role diametralnie się odmieniły. Po prostu nie był w stanie się przed tym powstrzymać. Nawet kiedy wydawało się, że Hux za chwilę całkowicie ulegnie, rudowłosy ponownie wybierał walkę. Generał posiadał kręgosłup, którego innym w Porządku i całej galaktyce wyraźnie brakowało. Nikt inny nie śmiał się Kylo przeciwstawić. Jeszcze jeden powód dla którego warto było zatrzymać go przy sobie.

Co więcej myśli Kylo wciąż zbaczały w kierunku drugiego mężczyzny. Kylo powiedział Huxowi, żeby wysyłał mu cowieczorne raporty o postępach robót, nie dlatego, że mu nie ufał, ale jako dodatkowe narzędzie narzucenia generałowi swojej dominacji. Wkrótce żałował tego kroku. Każdego wieczoru gdy powracał do swoich pokoi po kolejnym zdecydowanym ciosie wymierzonym w to, co jeszcze pozostało z ruchu oporu, czekała tam na niego wiadomość od Huxa. Niewielki niebieski hologram nie oddawał rudowłosemu sprawiedliwości ale nawet w tej niskiej rozdzielczości Kylo zauważał że wygląd mężczyzny poprawia się z dnia na dzień. Hux wyglądał zdrowiej, był bardziej zrelaksowany i, choć starał się grać tego samego człowieka jakim był na pokładzie Finalizera, po prostu nim nie był.

Te wiadomości ponownie zabierały go do pamiętnych chwil w sali konferencyjnej i wcześniejszych, w jego apartamentach. Powiedzieć, że fakt, iż Hux w tak oczywisty sposób go pożąda, zupełnie Kylo nie podnieca, byłoby nędznym kłamstwem. Otwarcie okazywany podziw Huxa dla fizycznej atrakcyjności i potęgi Rena skutkował tym właśnie. Długie lata treningu nauczyły Kylo jak nie stać się niewolnikiem własnych żądzy, ale z Huxem to było trudniejsze niż kiedykolwiek.

Podczas długich tygodni, które spędzili rozdzieleni, Kylo bawił się myślą o uczynieniu Huxa swoim. Mógł wszak pojąć go za małżonka lub popełnić jakąkolwiek inną podobną bzdurę, która byla wymagana, aby już na zawsze zatrzymać go u swego boku. Był jednak świadomy, że nic dobrego nie wyniknie z podobnego pomysłu. To była jedynie fantazja. Hux w jego wyobrażeniach był posłuszny, lojalny i w pełni oddany jedynie jemu i ich wspólnej sprawie. Prawdziwi ludzie, jak Kylo było dobrze wiadomo, byli bardziej skomplikowani, niż ci, którzy zamieszkiwali jedynie wyobraźnię. Wiedział, że nieważne jak mocno będzie naciskał, nigdy nie zagwarantuje sobie ze strony Huxa bezwzględnej uległości. Lojalność Huxa, jego prawdziwa, bezwarunkowa lojalność musiałaby zostać wywalczona. To musiałby być jego własny, świadomy wybór i dar, który rudowłosy generał sam jedynie mógłby mu na końcu ofiarować.

W chwili ich połączenia Kylo wyczuwał poprzez Moc możliwość wystąpienia takiego przypadku. Od tamtej pory nawiedzały go wizje tego, co mogłoby być gdyby generał całkowicie porzucił swoje własne ambicje i zamiast tego oddał się całkowicie jemu. Tak aby oni obaj byli jednym. Kiedy indziej otwarcie natrząsał się z tego pomysłu. On i Armitage byli zbyt różni. A Kylo tak naprawdę nie miał ochoty niczego z Huxem dzielić, no może z wyjątkiem łóżka.

Prawdziwy Hux, mimo iż przysiągł lojalność, nie był jeszcze na tym poziomie gotowości, aby dogłębnie zaakceptować taki stan rzeczy. Nieważne jak podniecała go myśl o byciu zmuszanym do uległości, gdy byli sam na sam, Hux wciąż nie mógł przestać myśleć o współrządzeniu z Kylo. I chyba nie bardzo zadowoliłaby go myśl o siedzeniu zamiast tego u stóp cesarskiego tronu.

Kylo maszerował naprzód, zamierzając zasiąść po raz pierwszy na swoim nowym tronie, czując, że będzie to ostateczne dopełnienie uczucia uniesienia z powodu ostatecznego zwycięstwa. I wtedy wyczuł, że ktoś zmierza w jego kierunku. Zrozumienie kto to jest zajęło mu nie więcej niż sekundę. Nikt inny nie ośmieliłby się przebywać w tym miejscu podczas nieobecności Najwyższego Przywódcy.

Gdy Kylo usłyszał zbliżające się kroki i dotarły do niego urywki myśli Huxa miał zrazu zamiar uświadomić generałowi swoją obecność. Rozważał, czy w celu uczczenia poczynionych postępów, nie powinien usiąść wreszcie na tronie, olśniewający i wciąż skąpany we krwi swoich wrogów. Potrafił wyobrazić sobie, jak wielki efekt mogłoby to wywrzeć na czerwonowłosym mężczyźnie. Nie wątpił w to, jaki był powód obecności Huxa w tym miejscu. Generał prawdopodobnie odwiedzał je co noc, aby pofolgować masochistycznej tendencji spoglądania na coś, co mogłoby należeć do niego, a stało się własnością Kylo. Nie mógł się doczekać na to, jaki wyraz przybierze śliczna buzia Huxa, gdy ten spojrzy na swojego nowego władcę.

A jednak widząc generała, takim jakim teraz był, korciło go, aby mimo wszystko pozwolić mu przejść. Rudowłosy mężczyzna jawnie okazywał swoje uczucia. Kylo nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że jest do tego zdolny. Obserwował go ukryty w cieniu, przez jakiś czas rozkoszując się widokiem sposobu, w jaki czerwono-pomarańczowy blask zachodu rozświetlał włosy generała. Tak więc Kylo pozostał w cieniu i po prostu czekał. Rycerz nigdy nie widział swojego starego rywala takim jak dziś. Hux, którego dotąd znał, był zawsze bardzo zasadniczy i sztywny. Tak naprawdę to Kylo nie widział go dotąd inaczej niż w mundurze Najwyższego Porządku. Ów czarny uniform dodawał mu solidności ale sprawiał że jego blada skóra wydawała się wychudzona i ziemista. Teraz Kylo był w stanie dostrzec lekkie pochylenie jego nienazbyt rozwiniętych mięśni. A włosy, dotąd tak często zaczesane gładko do tyłu, teraz opadały luźno na twarz i to w całkiem przyjemny sposób. Ta istota wydawała się Kylo czymś o wiele bardziej pociągającym niż generał Najwyższego Porządku był kiedykolwiek. Gdyby Kylo był sentymentalny być może zastanawiałby się, co też spowodowało przemianę. Ale, ponieważ nikt by go o sentymentalizm nie posądził, nie namyślał się nad tym, śledząc Huxa spośród cieni niczym jaguar namierzający swoją ofiarę.

Hux miał w sobie grację tancerza. Zgrabny i smukły. Nic dziwnego, że mimo ich zbliżonego wzrostu, myśli generała wciąż powracały jak bumerang do potężnej sylwetki Kylo. To prawda, Kylo był zbudowany prawie z samych mięśni. Jego ramiona były szersze, jego dłonie większe ale Ren nigdy nie zwracał na to uwagi, dopóki nie uświadomił sobie, jakie wrażenie wywiera to na szczupłym mężczyznie, którego miał przed sobą. Hux jednocześnie obawiał się, jak i rozkoszował świadomością, że Kylo mógłby bez trudu całkowicie go pokonać, nawet bez użycia Mocy.

Jednakże czas na obserwację minął.

Kylo pozwolił sobie na jeszcze jedną chwilę ciszy, nim ostatnie promienie słońca znikły za horyzontem. Praktycznie wyczuwał zapach strachu wzbierającego w generale.

I kiedy zobaczył te delikatne palce, zamierzające przesunąć się po powierzchni tronu, wszystkie poprzednie myśli o “wywalczeniu sobie lojalności Huxa” wyparowały bez śladu. Podobnie jak to było w sali konferencyjnej wszelkie racjonalne myśli o zapewnieniu sobie poparcia Huxa, ustąpiły żądzy ponownego pokazania mu, gdzie jego miejsce. Ale czyż nie było prawdą, że nigdy nie potrafił do końca się kontrolować w obecności Huxa? Tak było na pokładzie Finalizera, tak też było i teraz. Nikt poza Huxem nie potrafił sprawić, żeby Kylo czuł się przy nim dokładnie tak jak przy generale. O bogowie, jakżeż mu tego brakowało!

Kylo niespiesznie postąpił naprzód. Rozkoszował się widokiem Huxa, który skulił się ze strachu na jego widok. Chciał jak najdłużej przeciągnąć chwilę jego poddania się nim rudowłosy znów przywdzieje maskę swego zwykłego, wyniosłego opanowania.

Generał wciąż za bardzo był pogrążony w szoku, aby zrozumieć co robi. Tak głęboko był zatopiony w myślach. Gdy Kylo skradał się ku niemu, widział wszelkie możliwe scenariusze, rozgrywające się w umyśle mężczyzny. Większa część kończyła się sceną oddzielenia od ramion głowy Huxa za pomocą rubinowej klingi. W mózgu Huxa on sam przysuwał się coraz bliżej i bliżej, zbryzgany krwią i na wpół szalony. Widział siebie jak uwalnia płomieniste ostrze. Wydawało mu się to wszystko nieodparcie zabawne. Pomimo tego, co myślał Hux, Kylo nie zamierzał go skrzywdzić. Nie, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna miał jedynie ochotę odrobinę się zabawić.

-Hux, rozmawialiśmy już o tym - wymruczał. Kylo wiedział że Hux często myśli o jego głosie, jak rozkoszne i bogate jest jego brzmienie. Więc postanowił go użyć.  
-Wiesz jak się do mnie zwracać. Czyżby wciąż cię bolało, po tych wszystkich tygodniach, zaakceptowanie, że tak właśnie ma pozostać?

Hux wyglądał jak przyłapany na gorącym uczynku, jak zwierzę, które wie, że nie ma szans na ucieczkę.

-Przepraszam, Najwyższy Przywódco.

-Spodziewałem się że przywitasz mnie na lądowisku. Twoja nieobecność została odnotowana. Szczególnie generał Kahn nie omieszkał pospieszyć ze zwróceniem na nią uwagi.

Hux drgnął. Kylo uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Wiedział, że Huxa wprost krew zaleje z wściekłości. Kolejne przypomnienie o tym, że został odesłany na Naboo, podczas gdy jego koledzy udali się z Kylo zniszczyć rebeliantów. Cóż z tego, że Kylo zdecydował się postawić Huxa na czele najbardziej delikatnej misji, wymagającej największej innowacyjności i poziomu zaufania. Jeśli Armitage nie zadawał sobie z tego sprawy, to Kylo nie był w nastroju, aby wyprowadzić go z błędu.

-Najwyższy Przywódco. Przepraszam za moją nieobecność. Ja… ja nie spodziewałem się twojego powrotu - wyszeptał Hux.  
-Najwyraźniej - Kylo wskazał brodą rękę Huxa, wciąż spoczywającą na chłodnej kryształowej powierzchni jego imperialnego tronu.  
-Ale oto jestem - zrobił kolejny krok, zamykając dystans pomiędzy nimi.  
-I jesteś ty, kładący ręce na moich rzeczach. Czyżby matka cię nie nauczyła, że nie powinieneś dotykać czegoś, co do ciebie nie należy, Hux?  
Kylo przesunął dłonią wzdłuż szczęki Huxa, rozkoszując się drżeniem, które przebiegło mężczyznę.

Hux wyglądał zdumiewająco. Jego oczy koloru morskiego szkła były na wpół przymknięte. Wciąż czaił się w nich wyraz zupełnego oszołomienia. Różowe wargi uformowały się w zdziwione “o” gdy Kylo przybliżył się ponownie. Ren wiedział, że roztacza woń niczym śmierć wcielona. Wysychające i wyschnięte pozostałości posoki, pokrywającej jego skórę, pot, który dawno temu zjełczał, odór spalonych ciał, które rozcinał swoim mieczem. Jeśli Huxowi to przeszkadzało to nie dał nic po sobie poznać.

-Zadałem ci pytanie, Hux - warknął Kylo ostrzegawczo.

Wyraz oszołomienia zniknął, zastąpiony przez oblicze drania, którego Ren znał aż za dobrze. To mu się podobało. Będzie dużo więcej zabawy z usadzenia Huxa. Wymuszenie uległości było tym słodsze im więcej wymagało nacisku. Hux wyszeptał swoją odpowiedź, a jej echo zdawało się zwielokrotniać w pustej komnacie.

-Nie, Najwyższy Przywódco. Nie nauczyła mnie. Nigdy jej nie poznałem.  
Słowa te zostały wycedzone przez zaciśnięte zęby. Tyle w nim jeszcze ognia, zauważył Ren.  
-To prawda - zamruczał Kylo - tak, teraz sobie przypominam. Pochodzisz znikąd. Zaszczurzonej, nędznej, peryferyjnej planety. Nie mam racji?  
Hux milczał.  
-Bądz grzecznym chłopcem i odpowiedz mi kiedy cię pytam - warknął.  
Twarz Huxa na powrót powlekła się lodem. Piękny młody nieznajomy, zastąpiony przez dobrze znanego generała.  
-Tak, Najwyższy Przywódco, pochodzę znikąd.  
Kylo nie mógł tego tak zostawić. Nie pozwoli by Hux odszedł opanowany i chłodny. Chciał by generał zadrżał znowu.

Pomyślał o sposobie, w jaki Hux patrzył na niego w sali konferencyjnej. Jaki wstrząsnął nim dreszcz gdy Kylo przyciągnął go blisko, kładąc ręce na jego szyi. Uśmiechnął się groźnie na tę myśl, zanim przemówił ponownie uważając, aby głos jego zabrzmiał nisko i spokojnie, gdy naparł na rudowłosego.

-A jednak stoisz tutaj, otoczony przez to wszystko - zatoczył ręką wokoło nie spuszczając wzroku z Huxa - i wyobrażasz sobie, że to należy do ciebie, czyż nie? Ty! Naprawdę ci się wydaje, że mógłbyś tyle osiągnąć, że wszyscy by za tobą poszli? Krew królowych płynie we mnie, jestem dziedzicem Vadera, wnukiem królowej Amidali, może nawet byłbym księciem Alderaanu, gdyby ten nie rozpadł się w pył. I wciąż jeszcze musiałem ubrudzić sobie ręce we krwi aby to zdobyć.

Złapał Huxa za szczękę, odchylając jego głowę w tył. Jego wielkie dłonie sprawiły iż twarz generała wyglądała w nich delikatnie i niepozornie. Potem Kylo użył jednej z rąk, aby popchnąć Huxa w kierunku poręczy tronu, wkładając swoje umięśnione udo pomiędzy jego nogi i przyciskając mężczyznę do szorstkiej skały.

Zmiana zaszła nieledwie natychmiast. To było takie łatwe. Oddech Huxa przyspieszył i stał się płytszy. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, niemal pochłaniając tęczówki. Hux sam to na siebie ściągnął. Gdyby jego myśli nie były takie głośne, gdy byli sami, Kylo nie miałby pojęcia jakie guziki nacisnąć. A jeszcze smakowitszy był fakt, że Hux nienawidził swojej słabości i braku kontroli. Fale wstydu promieniowały z rudowłosego mężczyzny. Mimo wszystko jednak Armitage nie uciekł od agresora, zamiast tego wysunął się delikatnie w jego kierunku. Ren czuł z jego strony desperacką chęć poddania się żądzy, którą tak rozpaczliwie starał się zanegować. Siła nacisku sprawiła że nawet generałowi trudno było się jej przeciwstawić.

-Co więcej, nawet ja musiałem zaangażować ciebie do pomocy. A jaką szansę ty miałbyś, samotny? Ty? Czy w ogóle potrafisz ubrudzić sobie ręce?

Hux nie odpowiedział, najwidoczniej nazbyt zajęty pamiętaniem aby w ogóle oddychać. Kylo zwyciężył, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, aby nie posunąć się choćby odrobinę dalej. Nachylił się jeszcze bliżej, zajmując całą dostępną przestrzeń. Jego wargi dotykały delikatnie ucha Huxa, gdy w nie wyszeptał, sięgając w głąb rudowłosego poprzez Moc, aby śledzić najdrobniejsze drgnienia jego ciała i duszy.

-Pamiętaj Hux, odtąd jedyną okazją abyś dotknął tego tronu będzie ta, gdy ja zegnę cię nad nim. Ale to ci nie przeszkadza, prawda Hux?  
Aby dolać oliwy do ognia Kylo przesunął językiem po uchu generała a potem odsunął się nieco aby popatrzeć jak ten krzywi twarz.  
-Pragniesz tego, nieprawdaż? Poproś dostatecznie ładnie a może pofolguję twoim najgłębszym fantazjom.

Ujrzał myśli Huxa, wyobrażającego sobie podobną sytuację co do najmniejszych detali. Widział w nich siebie samego, spełniającego swoją groźbę przygięcia rudowłosego do tronu. Jak kopniakiem rozwiera jego kolana, przyciskając się do niego całym ciałem. Kylo poczuł podniecenie, wzbierające gwałtownie w niższym mężczyźnie. Był prawie rozczarowany, gdy generał zwalczył ten pociąg. Hux sądził, że Kylo jedynie się z nim droczy. Wszystko to było w jego głowie. Generał myślał, że Kylo odkrył jego uczucia i teraz próbuje użyć wiedzy o nich aby go upokorzyć. Po części miał rację ale coś w swych kalkulacjach przeoczył. Fakt, iż Kylo był prawie tak samo zainteresowany Huxem jak on nim. Chociaż nie miał zamiaru się z tym ujawniać.

-Jesteś chory! - wysyczał Hux z jadem w głosie. Kylo patrzył z satysfakcją jak oczy generała płoną na równi pożądaniem jak i nienawiścią.  
-Niewykluczone - przyznał - ale ty też. W końcu ja tylko zaproponowałem, że spełnię twoje pokręcone, małe fantazje. Więc kto z nas jest tu tak naprawdę chory, co Hux?

Kylo odsunął się nieco, podziwiając wrak człowieka przed sobą. Rozkoszował się tym jeszcze chwilę, nim wycofał się kompletnie. Rysy generała zastygły w maskę gniewu, wstydu, frustracji i jeszcze czegoś, czego Kylo nie potrafił nazwać.

-Chodź, pokaż mi co zdziałałeś podczas mojej nieobecności. Dla twojego własnego dobra najlepiej będzie, jeśli okaże się, że nie próżnowałeś.

Czekał aż Hux zbierze się w sobie. Generał wyprostował się, odzyskując równowagę. Po chwili otarł się o Kylo i ruszył wzdłuż sali. Kylo uśmiechnął się ponownie i podążył za nim. Brakowało mu tego. Brakowało mu ich. Nieważne jak mocno Hux był zły i jak bardzo czuł się upokorzony Kylo czuł, że drugiemu mężczyznie też brakowało dokładnie tego samego. Chaosu, który wspólnie tworzyli. Gwałtowne napięcie, jakie iskrzyło pomiędzy nimi, było ich wspólnym narkotykiem. Dla Huxa może nawet bardziej.

Razem przemierzyli ogrom tronowej sali i podążyli wgłąb pałacu.  
Dwie postacie. Jedna w czerni, druga w najczystszej bieli.


	7. Chapter 7

Hux westchnął. Przeczesał ręką włosy, przeglądając się w lustrze. Jego ruda czupryna urosła nieco za bardzo, aby dalej można było uznać ją za regulaminową. Zarost na policzkach bardziej przypominał teraz brodę, niż nieporządną szczecinę, jaką był jeszcze przedwczoraj. W ostatnich dniach Hux z ledwością mógł samego siebie rozpoznać.  
Jego marchewkowa głowa była przystojna w rozwichrzony i szorstki sposób, jakiego nigdy nie byłby w stanie osiągnąć gdyby Snoke jeszcze żył.

Wcześniej tego samego dnia Ren wreszcie oficjalnie mianował go szefem swojego rządu i naczelnym doradcą. Za kilka godzin miano wydać przyjęcie dla uczczenia tego awansu, a zorganizował je bardzo znany kupiec o nazwisku Milo Sarn. Hux poznał go na samym początku swojej bytności na Naboo, zanim Najwyższy Przywódca Ren powrócił z polowania na rebeliantów.

Huxowi bardzo podobały się błyskotliwość i cięty dowcip Milo i ci dwaj prędko stali się przyjaciółmi. Ten fakt do tej pory nie przestał go zadziwiać. Hux nigdy wcześniej nie miał przyjaciół. Ludzi, którzy go otaczali, zawsze uważał za konkurentów. Był co prawda taki czas, gdy Ren został mianowany jego współdowodzącym i Hux miał przez moment nadzieję, że znajdzie w nim bliskiego powiernika. Ale tak nigdy się nie stało.

Sarn był inny. Z początku Armitage sądził, że mężczyzna po prostu szuka jego towarzystwa, w celu poszerzenia swoich wpływów. Po niemal pół roku znajomości Hux zorientował się, że nic podobnego nie ma miejsca. Kupiec, podobnie jak sam generał pochodził znikąd. Wspiął się po szczeblach drabiny społecznej na skutek własnej determinacji i ambicji. Wkrótce Hux zaczął podejrzewać, że człowiek ten żywi do niego głębsze uczucie niż tylko przyjaźń. Ale nie było to coś, o czym był w stanie na tym etapie swojej kariery myśleć.

Po potwierdzeniu awansu Hux powrócił do swoich pokoi i znalazł tam kompletny strój, czekający na niego na jego łóżku. Ubranie było doskonale skrojone i najwyraźniej mocno kosztowne. Komplet składał się z tuniki, ozdobionej gustownym i skomplikowanym haftem, zdobiącym jej poły atramentowo czarnymi ściegami. Do tego dołożono parę dopasowanych spodni oraz pelerynę i parę nowiutkich rękawiczek. Wszystkie składniki zestawu były koloru krwistego szkarłatu. Nawet skóra, z której wykonano rękawice. Hux domniemywał, że strój jest podarunkiem od Sarna. Ciemnooki, przystojny mężczyzna czasem przysyłał Huxowi okazjonalne prezenty. Często powracał ze swoich handlowych podróży z czymś, o czym sądził, że wzbudzi zainteresowanie Huxa - książkami, trunkami, drobiazgami wszystkich kształtów i rozmiarów. Zaczęło się od rzeczy niepozornych lecz zmierzało w stronę darów coraz bardziej wymyślnych i znaczących. Strój, który właśnie Hux otrzymał był takim rodzajem prezentu, jaki wybrałby dla niego Milo. Od dawna bowiem zwykli wspólnie żartować, że Hux ma alergię na kolory inne niż czarny.

Tak naprawdę Hux nie przykładał do tego zbytniej wagi tylko, że po prostu dotąd nie miał okazji do noszenia kolorowych rzeczy.

Mundur Najwyższego Porządku był jedynym ubraniem, którego przez długi czas Hux tak naprawdę potrzebował. Na pokładzie Finalizera dominowała zwykle czerń, czerwień i biel. Oficerowie i załoga mostka paradowali w czerni, szturmowcy w bieli a gwardziści Snoke'a w czerwieni. To było efektywne i proste do zrozumienia.

Zrazu zdumiała go więc obfitość jasnych kolorów w Theed. Jego mieszkańcy wyglądali jak stada egzotycznych ptaków. Pomimo protestów Sarna, Hux przez pierwsze miesiące trzymał się uparcie swoich czarno-białych uniformów, zanim kupiec pojawił się na jego progu z krawcem i zmusił do wypróbowania czegoś zupełnie nowego.

\- Nie możesz wciąż paradować wokoło ubrany jak na pogrzeb, Huxy - wykrzyknął Sarn. Armitage odpowiedział, że owszem, jak najbardziej może, ale wkrótce dał się przyjacielowi ubłagać. Zaznaczył jednak wyraźnie, że nie życzy sobie wymyślnych strojów w stylu Naboo. Żadnego tam makijażu ani wystudiowanych, zupełnie niepraktycznych uczesań.

W tydzień później przyszło nowe ubranie. Zrazu Hux zamierzał zakładać je jedynie na cotygodniowe obiady u Sarna. Ale stan ten rychło uległ zmianie. Pewnego dnia, gdy Hux wybierał się na proszony obiad u Milo, wezwano go pilnie na ważną naradę. Nie myśląc o zmianie odzienia, Hux pobiegł do gabinetu Kylo, dokładnie w tym, co miał na sobie. Gdy pojawił się w siedzibie Rady, obszernej sali ze szkła i kamienia, w tunice i spodniach jasnopurpurowej barwy, efekt był niesamowity. Ren nieledwie zakrztusił się herbatą, którą akurat popijał. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna gapił się na niego przez calutką minutę nim zdolny był ponownie pozbierać się do kupy. Nim władający Mocą nie odzyskał mentalnej równowagi wyraz jego twarzy był wprost bezcenny. I nawet potem, już w trakcie spotkania, Najwyższy Przywódca nie przestawał mierzyć Huxa wzrokiem.

To było cudowne zobaczyć naczelnego wodza tak bardzo zbitego z tropu. Dotąd, gdy zostawali sami, Ren nigdy nie omieszkał wytrącić go z równowagi. Tak więc widzieć wreszcie jak role się odwróciły było trudne do przecenienia. Od tej pory Hux uczynił swoim hobby pojawianie się na spotkaniach z Renem w coraz bardziej kolorowych ubiorach. Co prawda nigdy więcej nie potrafił sprawić, by Kylo zadławił się swoim drinkiem, ale nawet niewielkie zachwianie jego równowagi było warte każdego zachodu.

Po odkryciu nowego podarunku Hux przebrał się weń powoli, uważając aby nie pognieść miękkiej tkaniny. Gdy wreszcie zawiązał pelerynę, która opadała mu malowniczo z lewego ramienia Armitage podszedł do lustra. Ren ofiarował mu obszerne apartamenty w swoim prywatnym skrzydle pałacu stosowne do nowej rangi Huxa. Będąc drugą osobą pod względem ważności w organizacji, powinien się też cieszyć posiadaniem drugiego pod względem wielkości zestawu pokoi.  
Jednakże Hux podejrzewał, że bliskość zajmowanych przez niego i Rena pomieszczeń, służyła głównie temu, aby ten ostatni miał możliwość wpadania do nich, kiedy tylko zechce, nie musząc w tym celu przemierzać kilometrów korytarzy. Zdarzało się, że wracając ze spotkań, Armitage zastawał już Rena w środku.  
Podczas publicznych wystąpień i w obecności innych ministrów, którzy wszyscy zostali wybrani przez Huxa, Ren był sprawiedliwym i inteligentnym przywódcą. Był też sprawnym taktykiem, nawet jeśli nie tak dobrym jak Hux. Na ogół udawało się go przekonać do racji Huxa gdy te były po jego stronie. Podczas spotkań Rady potrafił podejmować przemyślne decyzje i, prawie zawsze, wybierał ścieżkę, którą wybrałby sam Hux. Byli doskonałym tandemem. Armitage proponował strategie a Ren udoskonalał je. Ich różne zdolności, chłodna cierpliwość Huxa i Rena zdolność do błyskawicznego ataku, dopełniały się perfekcyjnie.

Jednak gdy tylko zostawali sam na sam Armitage czuł, że równość, jaką wywalczył sobie w stosunku do Rena na publicznym forum, natychmiast przestawała obowiązywać. Tam znów powracali do dawnej dynamiki. Hux próbował wywierać nacisk a Ren go przełamywał, zmuszając adwersarza do kapitulacji zabójczą kombinacją fizycznej siły i kąśliwych uwag. Generał wiedział, że mógłby to zatrzymać. Jedynym, co musiałby zrobić, była całkowita rezygnacja z oporu. Ale on tego nie chciał. Uwielbiał sposób, w jaki Kylo zamykał go w pułapce siłą swojej absurdalnej fizyczności. Jakkolwiek niechętnie to przyznawał jego dawna nienawiść w stosunku do Rena dawno już całkowicie się wypaliła.

Kylo po prostu odreagowywał na Huxie swoją irytację. Generał wiedział dlaczego.  
Na tym etapie ich rządów galaktyka była już zmęczona ciągłymi zmaganiami. Pożądała porządku i trwałego pokoju. Ale nawet mimo to oni obaj nie spodziewali się tak nikłego jej oporu. Dlatego też brakowało mu tego, co już tylko Kylo zdolny był mu ofiarować. Ren był jedynym, który w ogóle jeszcze miał ochotę walczyć.  
Hux był pewien, że Kylo powraca do niego z dokładnie tego samego powodu. Kylo Ren spędził, podobnie jak i Hux, prawie całe swoje życie walcząc. Zwykł był siłą wymuszać sobie posłuszeństwo. Teraz większość istot witała go z otwartymi rękoma. A Hux był prawdopodobnie ostatnią osobą, poza niedobitkami rebelii, która odmawiała ugięcia się przed nim. Jeśli wyzwanie, jakie rzucał mu Kylo smakowało Huxowi wybornie, to walka jaką rudowłosy na nie odpowiadał, była dla Najwyższego Przywódcy niczym najlepszy narkotyk.

Niestety Hux potrzebował Kylo do czegoś więcej niż tylko bycia wentylem bezpieczeństwa. Ich krótkie potyczki, bez względu na to jak bardzo były ekscytujące, powoli doprowadzały go do szaleństwa. Kylo potrafił być tak blisko a jednak zawsze odsuwał się w decydującym momencie. Niestety Armitage wiedział, że nie może tak po prostu wyznać przed Kylo, czego tak naprawdę pragnie. Nie. Ponieważ jeśli Kylo nie podziela jego uczuć, a najprawdopodobniej nie podziela, czar zostanie przełamany i Hux na zawsze utraci szansę, aby znaleźć się kiedyś w ramionach Najwyższego Przywódcy. I to dlatego generał spędzał ostatnio tak niewiele czasu w swoich apartamentach. Kiedy tylko było to możliwe, Hux nocował w gościnnym pokoju w domu Milo Sarna. Krótki spacer w tamtą stronę był wart wysiłku, jeśli oferował w zamian zachowanie psychicznej równowagi.

Jeśli Ren miał mu za złe spędzanie wolnego czasu z kupcem, to nigdy o tym nie wspominał. Był zadowolony tak długo jak ich sprawy posuwały się naprzód. Hux miał wrażenie, że poza krótkimi momentami, gdy miał ochotę zabawić się z Huxem jak kot z myszą, Ren był całkowicie zadowolony z tego układu. Ale tego samego nie dało się powiedzieć o Huxie. O tak, wspaniale było patrzeć jak Porządek rozprzestrzenia się po galaktyce, rozprawiając się z korupcją, która tak długo trawiła zarówno starą jak i nową republikę. Był zadowolony ze współpracy z Renem i sposobu, w jaki ten nagradzał go za lojalność. Zgodnie z obietnicą uczynił on Huxa premierem i głównym doradcą. Hux dzierżył tyle władzy, ile tylko było możliwe. A jednak jedna rzecz nie dawała mu spokoju.

Powoli, lecz nieubłaganie, nieważne jak bardzo szalone mu się to wydawało, wiedział, że zakochuje się w Renie. Może słowo "miłość" nie było tu najwłaściwsze, ale i tak najbliższe temu, co czuł. I z każdym dniem było coraz gorzej. To co było zwykłą żądzą i czysto fizycznym pożądaniem, zamieniło się w coś głębszego. Hux wciąż pragnął Rena, ale chciał też dużo więcej. Chciał, aby Ren potrzebował go w taki sposób, jak on potrzebował Najwyższego Przywódcy. Kylo zdobył nie tylko jego ciało, ale także jego podziw. Jeśli tylko Ren chciałby go przyjąć, Hux był gotów oddać się cały, nawet jeśli wydawało mu się to kompletnym szaleństwem.

Ale Kylo nie odczuwał tego tak samo i jeśli kiedykolwiek zdecyduje by być z nim blisko, będzie to czysto fizyczne zespolenie. Wyraz jego panowania nad ciałem kochanka i nic ponadto. Nie będzie uczuć, tylko seks. Ostatni krok do podporządkowania sobie dawnego rywala. Czasem w nocy, kiedy Armitage wypił odrobinę za dużo, rozważał co by było, gdyby jednak przemierzył niewielki dystans między ich pokojami i ofiarował Renowi siebie. Może wtedy byłby w stanie pozbyć się tego męczącego uczucia. Ale nie był aż tak głupi. Wiedział że jeśli do tego dojdzie i Ren go potem porzuci, jak to by się niewątpliwie stało, na zawsze go to zniszczy. Wolał więc cierpieć w milczeniu.

Strój pasował jak ulał. To żadna niespodzianka. Milo znał wszystkie jego wymiary. Hux uśmiechnął się. Podziękuje Sarnowi na przyjęciu. Jeszcze raz zetknął w lustro aby upewnić się czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu a potem wyszedł z pokoju by przemierzyć korytarze pałacu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I to byłoby na tyle w sprawie wprowadzenia we właściwą akcję. Przed nami kilka najlepszych finalnych rozdziałów.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ponieważ finalne rozdziały są naprawdę długie, pozwoliłam sobie na podział oryginalnego kawałka nr 8 na dwa krótsze. A przy okazji wyszedł mi malutki cliffhanger...

Hux stał na szczycie schodów, olśniewający w swoim nowym, karmazynowym stroju. Od zebranego wewnątrz tłumu oddzielały go teraz jedynie okazałe, czarne drzwi. Za ich zamkniętymi skrzydłami słychać było odgłosy radosnej konwersacji. Potem strzelił korek od szampana, ktoś zaśmiał się z opowiedzianego właśnie dowcipu.

Hux nigdy nie przepadał za przyjęciami. To nie było tak, że zupełnie nie umiał się nimi cieszyć. Jednak, gdy mógł wybierać pomiędzy samotnym wieczorem, spędzonym z książką w ręku i szklanką brandy na stoliku a imprezą, zawsze preferował to pierwsze. Z westchnieniem dał znać portierowi, że jest gotów. Ten otworzył przed nim drzwi do sali. Za nimi Hux ujrzał prawie całe zwierzchnictwo Najwyższego Porządku i Nabuańskie elity, oczekujące jego przyjścia.

Wszyscy zwrócili się w stronę Huxa i oklaskiwali jego wejście, podczas gdy Armitage schodził w kierunku parkietu sali balowej, mieszczącego się u podnóża schodów. Był w pełni świadomy tego, jak świetnie musi się prezentować. Zawsze był wysoki, nie aż tak jak Ren, ale z reguły przynajmniej o głowę lub więcej wyższy od przeciętnej. Ubrany tak jak teraz, w monochromatyczny strój, wyróżniał się jeszcze bardziej. Spostrzegł, że spojrzenie wielu par oczu przesuwa się z góry na dół po jego smukłej sylwetce, gdy tak zbliżał się do parkietu. Milo od razu przybiegł do niego. Przydługie pukle handlowca powiewały śmiesznie, gdy ten spieszył powitać gościa. Mężczyzna ubrany był w błękit, którego odcień doskonale pasował do jego lekko opalonej skóry.

Hux uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela. Milo wyściskał go najpierw i dopiero potem zwrócił się do świadków spotkania.

\- Popatrzcie, kto w końcu do nas zawitał - Sarn zaśmiał się dobrodusznie a inni mu zawtórowali.

\- Panie i panowie, mam wielką przyjemność przedstawić wam nowo mianowanego premiera naszego rządu. Generał Armitage Hux. Mój dobry przyjaciel, a zarazem człowiek, któremu zawdzięczamy boom ekonomiczny, którym ostatnio możemy się cieszyć. To jego plany przyniosły naszemu miastu nowe życie i oszałamiające perspektywy. Wkrótce nawet jeszcze więcej tego samego zaoferuje całej galaktyce.

Wymawiając te słowa Milo otoczył Huxa ramieniem. Tak bliski kontakt już nie zaskakiwał generała, jak to było na samym początku ich znajomości. Sarn przyzwyczaił go do przypadkowych dotyków. Gdyby tylko to samo spotkało go wcześniej, na pokładzie Finalizera, taka nazbyt śmiała osoba, skończyłaby wyrzucona w kosmos poprzez najbliższą śluzę powietrzną. Teraz jedynie się uśmiechnął.

\- Proszę was, nie zwracajcie uwagi na tego podpitego głupka. Jest wobec mnie bardzo miły, ale osiągnięcia, o których wspomina, są zasługą Porządku i naszego Najwyższego Przywódcy a wkrótce imperatora, Kylo Rena.

Właściwie nie mijał się z prawdą. Mimo iż wiele z nowo wprowadzonych reform było pomysłu Huxa, Ren sporo do nich dodał. Dookreślił te aspekty, które Hux pominął, a sporo jego sugestii przyniosło zdumiewające efekty.

Sarn uśmiechnął się na te słowa a następnie uniósł trzymany w prawej dłoni kieliszek .  
\- A teraz, zanim do reszty osuszycie moje piwnice, chciałbym wznieść toast na cześć człowieka miesiąca.

Hux widział, jak wszyscy na sali milkną i unoszą kielichy. Służący podał Huxowi jego naczynie, które ten ujął delikatnie. Milo zwrócił się wtedy w kierunku generała, spoglądając nań dwojgiem przepełnionych emocją brązowych oczu.

\- Za generała Huxa, aby nadal niósł ład i pomyślność całej galaktyce tak długo jak przyjdzie mu żyć.

Delikatny uśmiech igrał na jego wydatnych wargach gdy spoglądał na Huxa. Potem zwrócił się w stronę tłumu. Wzniosły się okrzyki “Na zdrowie!” i “Niech żyje!” a potem zabawa trwała dalej.

\- Chodź - powiedział Milo, zabierając rękę z ramion generała i ciągnąc go w stronę baru. Idąc minęli podest, na którym produkował się zespół muzyczny. Grali coś klasycznego, czego rudowłosy nigdy nie słyszał. Delikatny rytm wydawał się dość przyjemny. Gdy tak przedzierali się przez tłum, często ktoś ich zatrzymywał, aby złożyć swoje gratulacje. Hux przyjmował wszystkie z gracją, kwitując je uśmiechem i pełnymi rezerwy słowami. Kilka razy zapytano go o to, czy Najwyższy Przywódca planuje uświetnić uroczystość swoją obecnością. Za każdym razem uprzejmie odpowiadał, że nie ma pojęcia.

Hux doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Sarn zaprosił Rena. Kylo jednak niezwykle rzadko udzielał się na spotkaniach takich jak dzisiejsze. Podobnie jak Hux, niezbyt za nimi przepadał, ale jeśli już musiał, potrafił zamienić je w niezapomniane wydarzenie. Jak Hux kilka razy miał okazję się przekonać, śledzenie tego, w jaki sposób zmienia się jego sposób bycia, było jednocześnie fascynujące jak i nieco przerażające. Na jego oczach skłonny do przemocy drapieżnik przedzierzgał się w czarującego lidera. Kylo śmiał się częściej i oczy mu błyszczały.

Zupełnie nie przypominał człowieka, który odwiedzał generała w jego apartamentach. Ten mężczyzna był układny i wyrafinowany. Całkowite przeciwieństwo tamtej niepohamowanej siły natury, jaką był w obecności Huxa. To było niesamowite. Kiedyś rudowłosy spędził calutki wieczór jedynie obserwując Rena. Kylo, podczas balu wydanego na swoją cześć, sprawił, iż tłum po prostu jadł mu z ręki. Naczelny wódz wyglądał wyjątkowo atrakcyjnie w swoim czarnym stroju, ozdobionym ciemnoczerwonym haftem. Blizna na policzku podkreślała jego dziko przystojny wygląd. Włosy miał związane na karku w ciężki węzeł. Hux miał nieprzezwyciężoną ochotę podejść i rozplątać mu je. Zdecydowanie wolał czarne pukle rozpuszczone wokół podłużnej twarzy Kylo.

Być może była to jakaś odległa reminiscencja Bena Solo, przypadkiem wydostająca się na powierzchnię… Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Leia zadbała, aby jej syn miał więcej niż blade pojęcie o tym, w jaki sposób zyskuje się fundusze i poparcie. Być może dlatego Ren nie lubił podobnych zgromadzeń. Ciekawe jak często był zmuszany do uczestniczenia w nich jako dziecko. I dlatego też Hux szczerze wątpił, aby Ren pofatygował się dzisiaj na spotkanie, które nie gwarantowało mu żadnych politycznych zysków.

Gdy dotarli wreszcie do baru westchnął głośno. Milo tylko się uśmiechnął, serwując przyjacielowi kolejnego drinka.  
Hux przyjął go z wdzięcznością.

\- Dzięki.

\- Nie ma za co. Milo potrząsnął głową. Potrzebowałeś tego po wszystkim, przez co musiałeś właśnie przebrnąć.

Hux uśmiechnął się. Przez chwilę spoglądał na przystojną twarz przyjaciela. Milo wyglądał wyjątkowo atrakcyjnie. Hux nigdy nie mógł wyjść z podziwu nad tym, że ktoś taki właśnie nim się zainteresował. Handlowiec mógłby mieć każdego, kogo by zapragnął. A jednak wybrał Huxa i troszczył się o niego nadzwyczajnie. Ten fakt powodował u generała żywsze bicie serca.

\- Wierz mi - zapewnił Hux - nie było aż tak źle, jak się tego spodziewałem. W końcu doskonale wiedziałem, na co się piszę.  
Milo odwrócił się lekko aby zerknąć okiem na tłum.

\- Oni nie zawsze zachowują się tak namolnie. To bliskość władzy czyni ich nieznośnymi. Po twoim ostatnim awansie wielu zacznie zabiegać o twoje względy. Chociaż my obaj wiemy, że ten tytuł solennie ci się należał i to właściwie odkąd postawiłeś stopę na powierzchni tej planety.  
Hux westchnął ponownie, pociągając maleńki łyk swojego trunku. To była jedna z tych wielu rzeczy, które przyciągały go do Milo. Sarn odznaczał się niepospolitą inteligencją. Szybko odgadł, że nawet i bez formalnego tytułu, Hux był zawsze drugim po Bogu.

\- To prawda lecz jednak tytuł daje mi extra przywileje.  
Hux uśmiechnął się przebiegle i patrzył jak Milo zaśmiewa się głośno. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna był zawsze bardzo otwartą osobą a już szczególnie wtedy gdy się śmiał. Jego śmiech był głośny i szczery. Beztroski i rozkoszny. Gdy w końcu ucichł, Milo złapał dłoń Huxa, aby musnąć ją delikatnie wargami.

\- Cóż, kiedy już zacznie się ustawiać ogonek chętnych do całowania twoich czterech liter, pozwól mi być na początku kolejki.

  
\- Jasne, Milo - teraz Hux z kolei się zaśmiał - Nikomu innemu nie pozwoliłbym wyprzedzić ciebie w tej konkurencji.

Milo popatrzył na niego z wielce dwuznacznym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Obiecanki, cacanki...

Chwilę trwali w milczeniu nim Milo przemówił ponownie.

\- A jeśli już jesteśmy przy całowaniu czterech liter, to kiedy zaczną się zjeżdżać delegaci na koronację?

Hux westchnął. Przelotne uczucie szczęścia, jakim przez chwilę mógł się cieszyć rozwiało się na samą myśl o tym, co przyniesie kilka najbliższych dni.  
To był jego pomysł, ale teraz coraz bardziej zaczynał żałować, że na niego wpadł. Na koronację zaproszono delegatów ze wszystkich planet, podlegających Najwyższemu Porządkowi. Miało to stanowić okazję do zademonstrowania ich potęgi ale i sposobność weryfikacji składu rządzącej kadry. W teorii wyglądało to jak najbardziej sensownie, jednak w praktyce był to logistyczny koszmar. Nie dość, że sama koronacja była wyjątkowo trudna do zaplanowania, to jeszcze musiał się martwić tym, że ściągnie ona do pałacu mnóstwo dodatkowych, potencjalnych zagrożeń. Ren zatroszczył się co prawda i o dziewczynę, i to, co pozostało z rebelii Organy, ale nie oznaczało to wcale, że niebezpieczeństwo ataku zostało na zawsze zażegnane. Ciągle będą jacyś niezadowoleni z idei nowego imperium, pomimo tego, że rządy Rena ukróciły korupcję i zmniejszyły rozmiar ubóstwa. Kylo może być najbardziej wspaniałomyślnym władcą, a jednak zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie życzył mu śmierci.

Hux był niemal pewien, że taka próba zostanie przez kogoś podjęta. Na miejscu takiej osoby Hux właśnie tak by postąpił. Nie będzie już nigdy drugiej takiej szansy, aby wziąć imperatora na cel. Po raz pierwszy i ostatni Ren znajdzie się na otwartej przestrzeni, otoczony przez obcych. Nawet władając Mocą Kylo nie jest w stanie prześwietlić naraz wszystkich umysłów. I to dlatego Hux większość swoich nieprzeznaczonych na sen godzin spędzał układając listy dygnitarzy, rozmieszczając straże i przygotowując się na najgorsze.

Milo chrząknął wyczekująco i Hux znowu uświadomił sobie, że zagubił się we własnych myślach. Ostatnio wyjątkowo często mu się to zdarzało.

\- Dzień pojutrze to będzie prawdziwe piekło - jęknął. Sarn, który dotąd nie puścił jego ręki przesunął pełną odcisków dłonią po wewnętrznej stronie nadgarstka Huxa.

\- Jestem pewien, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze. W końcu zatrudnili do tego najbardziej kompetentną osobę - uśmiechnął się Milo.

\- Być może ale i tak będzie to koszmar - Hux odparł miękko. \- Od tygodnia urabiam się po łokcie, żeby wszystko grało. Od Rena oczywiście nie można doczekać się żadnej pomocy. Tak więc każdy przychodzi do mnie. Dziś zabrało mi całą godzinę uzgadnianie aranżacji kwiatowych i zastawy stołowej na bankiet. Dotąd nie zdawałem sobie sprawy jak wiele różnych gatunków kwiatów jest w całej tej porąbanej galaktyce!

Sarn zaśmiał się cicho, rozbawiony tym dowodem frustracji.

\- Czy Najwyższy Przywódca wspominał cokolwiek na temat tego, czy zamierza przyjąć moje zaproszenie?

Hux zwrócił się w kierunku tłumu. Zespół znów zaczął grać i parkiet zapełnił się mężczyznami i kobietami w pięknych sukniach i kostiumach przeróżnych kolorów.

\- Nie, ale wątpię czy przybędzie. Jakoś nie przepada za takimi rzeczami.

\- Nawet jeśli chodzi o uczczenie awansu swojej prawej ręki? Powiedz, czemu aż tak dużo czasu mu zabrało docenienie ciebie? Z tego, co mi wspominałeś, wynikało, że planował to od miesięcy - indagował Sarn. Jego ton był na poły żartobliwy lecz w jego oczach pojawił się twardszy akcent. Handlowiec często prywatnie wspominał, jak mało mu się podoba sposób, w jaki Kylo traktuje Huxa. Na szczęście nie znał nawet połowy prawdy. Hux był raczej pewny, że Milo nie ma pojęcia jak wyglądają ich spotkania. Gdyby tak było nie wróżyłoby to nikomu dobrze. Milo był ogromnie opiekuńczy wobec Huxa. Z początku rudowłosego to bawiło. Od niedawna coraz częściej rumienił się myśląc o tym.

Hux spojrzał w dół na swojego drinka z na wpół rozpuszczonym lodem.  
\- Nasz związek jest dość… skomplikowany. Myślę, że na początku Najwyższy Przywódca nie do końca mi ufał. Teraz już raczej przeszliśmy do porządku dziennego nad dzielącymi nas różnicami.

W gruncie rzeczy generał nie kłamał, ale też nie mówił całej prawdy. Hux był pewien, że Ren podjął ostateczną decyzję zaledwie ostatniego miesiąca. Dla niego było to całkowicie zrozumiałe. Sporo czasu zajęło mu ostateczne upewnienie się, że Hux nie zmierza ukradkiem pchnąć go nożem, aby zagarnąć jego tron. Ostatnie dwa miesiące stanowiły ostateczną próbę i Hux musiał udowodnić, że nie myśli o zdradzie. Jednak powiedzieć, że po prostu przeszli do porządku dziennego nad dzielącymi ich różnicami, byłoby mylące. Czasem jeszcze się spierali ale nie było już w tym dawnej gwałtowności. Jedynie, kiedy byli sami, coś z dawnych animozji ponownie ożywało i jakby cofali się do dawnych, przepełnionych wzajemną rywalizacją czasów. Sporo między nimi się zmieniło ale niektóre rzeczy pozostały takie same.

Po chwili Hux kontynuował z oczami wciąż utkwionymi w topniejących kawałkach lodu.  
-Myślę, że osiągnęliśmy porozumienie. Chociaż nie wydaje mi się abyśmy byli na takim etapie, żeby był w stanie publicznie zaszczycić mnie swoją obecnością.

Wyczuł ironię w głosie Sarna gdy ten przemówił.  
-Jesteś tego pewien, Huxy?

Hux uśmiechnął się leniwie.  
\- Wiesz, że nie cierpię tego przezwiska, Sarn. I jeśli nie przestaniesz go używać…

Tu Armitage urwał. Słowa zgasły na jego wargach. Tak naprawdę nie był w tym osamotniony bowiem cała sala również zamarła w oczekiwaniu. Podwójne drzwi rozwarły się majestatycznie. Na szczycie schodów, w czarnej tunice i spodniach, z rozpuszczonymi włosami i mieczem świetlnym u boku, stał Najwyższy Przywódca we własnej, imponującej osobie.

Kylo Ren wyglądał znakomicie. Ubranie, świetnie skrojone, leżało na nim jak ulał uwydatniając tu i ówdzie ukryte pod materią mięśnie. W złotym świetle żyrandoli blizna na jego na twarzy wydawała się mniej wyraźna, podczas gdy znamiona, znaczące jego cerę, odznaczały się na tle bladej skóry. Koronacja miała nastąpić dopiero za kilka dni więc Kylo nie nosił korony, ale nawet bez niej wyglądał w każdym calu jak imperator. Co więcej, patrzył dokładnie w kierunku Huxa.

Hux przełknął ślinę, zrywając kontakt wzrokowy między nimi. I wtedy ponownie zaczęła grać muzyka.


	9. Chapter 9

Przez całą następną godzinę, ze swojego miejsca przy barze, Hux obserwował jak Ren oczarowuje tłum.

Milo oddalił się w celu zabawiania swoich pozostałych gości, pozostawiwszy generała, aby samotnie zapijał zdenerwowanie. Rudowłosy co jakiś czas napotykał wzrok Kylo. Brązowe tęczówki Rena zdawały się rozpalać płomień w jego wnętrzu. Hux wtedy prędko odwracał wzrok. Zupełnie jakby to spojrzenie go parzyło. Czuł jednak, że oczy Kylo zatrzymują się potem na nim, co najmniej na kilka chwil dłużej.

Renowi nie brakowało wielbicieli.  
Prawie wszyscy goście podchodzili do niego prędzej czy później aby złożyć mu wyrazy uszanowania. Mężczyźni i kobiety, wszyscy oni mrugali zalotnie pod adresem swojego przyszłego imperatora. Hux doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, iż wielu z nich marzy o tym, by zdobyć miejsce u boku Rena poprzez małżeństwo.

Nie brakowało kolumn plotkarskich i holoprojekcji, pełnych prób odkrycia jakichkolwiek szczegółów z życia intymnego Rena. Ich zawartość nigdy nie omieszkała albo rozzłościć, albo rozśmieszyć Huxa. Autorzy nie mieli pojęcia jak wygląda prawda. Armitage usiłował wyobrazić sobie, jak galaktyka zareagowałaby na fakt, że ich ukochanego przywódcę najbardziej podnieca dominowanie nad swoim ministrem, gdy nikt inny nie jest w stanie tego zobaczyć.

Mimo to nie przeszkodziło im to próbować dalej. Hux patrzył z czymś podejrzanie przypominającym zazdrość, gdy Ren zgodził się zatańczyć z piękną, młodą kobietą, wybraną z tłumu wielbicieli i ludzi ze społecznego awansu. Oboje poruszali się z wielką gracją. Jej suknia była w kolorach pomarańczy, czerwieni i żółci, które sprawiały, że gdy wirowali po parkiecie, wyglądała jak tańczący płomień.

Hux zastanawiał się, gdzie Kylo nauczył się tańczyć. Prawdopodobnie była to zasługa jego matki. Hux próbował stłumić ukłucie zazdrości, które poczuł, gdy kobieta szepnęła coś do Rena, a mężczyzna o ciemnych włosach roześmiał się w odpowiedzi.

W miarę jak trwała zabawa, Huxa nawiedzało coraz więcej gniewnych myśli, szczególnie gdy dziewczyna opuściła ręce znacznie niżej niż wymagał tego ów konkretny taniec. Generał odganiał je przy pomocy coraz większej ilości spożywanego alkoholu.

Milo również tańczył. Jego partnerką była kobieta w jaskrawozielonej sukni. Sarn kilkakrotnie próbował wyciągnąć Huxa na parkiet ale Hux za każdym razem odmawiał obawiając się do czego mogłaby go nakłonić bliskość Rena. Wszystko było dobrze gdy spotykali się w radzie albo na audiencjach. Teraz jednak Armitage wypił stanowczo za dużo. I jeśli nie będzie wystarczająco ostrożny mógłby powiedzieć lub zrobić coś, czego później będzie żałował.

Jeszcze jedna rzecz poczęła go martwić, gdy tak obserwował Rena, zmieniającego partnerów pomiędzy kolejnymi tańcami. Skłamałby mówiąc, że nie ma podobieństwa pomiędzy Milo a Renem. Teraz jednak, patrząc na nich, bawiących się na sali balowej, doszedł do pewnego zatrważającego wniosku. Obaj mężczyźni byli niemal identyczni. Spokojnie mogliby być braćmi.

Obaj mieli podobnej długości włosy. Obaj byli wysocy i dobrze zbudowani, obaj mieli ciemne, poważne, brązowe oczy i podobne, pociągłe twarze. Jedynymi szczegółami, po których można było ich odróżnić, były znamiona Rena i blizna na jego policzku. Poza tym mogliby być tą samą osobą. Hux aż jęknął z wrażenia uświadamiając sobie ten fakt i sięgnął po kolejnego drinka.

Ściany sali zdawały się zaciskać wokół generała, gdy torował sobie drogę przez tłum w kierunku werandy. Jakoś udało mu się utrzymać równowagę póki tam nie dotarł. Zerkając za siebie, aby upewnić się, czy nikt go nie widzi, Hux wyszedł na chłód wieczoru. Delikatna nocna bryza ochłodziła jego rozgorączkowaną skórę. Umysł Huxa rozjaśnił się nieco lecz i tak niewystarczająco. Armitage był podchmielony i zdezorientowany.

Pochylił się nad balustradą i spojrzał na miasto. Z werandy miał fantastyczny widok na pałac i otaczające go dzielnice. To był piękny widok, nawet teraz, w ciemności. Niezliczone światła odbijały się od okien, migając jak gwiazdy. Przygotowania do koronacji już się rozpoczęły. Ulice poniżej pełne były czerwonych i białych sztandarów z symbolem Najwyższego Porządku. Kwiaty zostaną wystawione następnego dnia. Kiedy nadejdzie czas na ceremonię, każda ulica będzie ozdobiona mnóstwem czerwono i biało kwitnących roślin.

Miał całą minutę spokoju, zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, iż nie jest już sam. Hux wiedział, kto to jest, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku. Poza Milo był tylko jeden człowiek, który zauważyłby jego nieobecność, a jego przyjaciel bez wątpienia nadal zajmował się gośćmi.

 -Najwyższy przywódco, cóż za niespodzianka. Milo był pewien, że zignorujesz jego zaproszenie - odezwał się cicho Hux, z oczami wciąż utkwionymi w panoramie nocnego miasta.  
Słowa płynęły z jego ust powolną, niepowstrzymaną strugą, z łatwością, którą osiągał dopiero wtedy, gdy był pijany choć każdy pojedynczy wyraz ciążył mu na języku. Hux wyczuł raczej, niż zobaczył, że Ren zbliża się do niego i staje tuż obok, przy balustradzie. Nie odwrócił się, by spojrzeć mu w twarz. Zamiast tego postanowił skupić wzrok na mieście przed nimi. Ich sąsiadujące ramiona muskały się łagodnie z każdym oddechem. To było boleśnie cudowne. Czuł, jak fale gorąca emanują z ciała przyszłego imperatora. Wkrótce Hux poczuł kroplę potu, spływającą mu po plecach.

Decyzja, aby odwrócić wzrok, nie świadczyła o obojętności. Hux nie mógł teraz patrzeć w te magnetyczne oczy Rena, które były niczym czarne dziury. Nigdy nie omieszkały pochłonąć go i zmiażdżyć tej resztki oporu, jaka pozostała jeszcze w jego sercu. Teraz, pijany i wstrząśnięty, wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie oprzeć się ich wezwaniu. Lepiej odwrócić wzrok. Ren najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

 -Czyżby? - mruknął Ren.  
-Niech szlag trafi jego uwodzicielski głos - pomyślał Hux.  
Nawet teraz nie mógł się ukryć przed jego przemożnym wpływem.  
-Cóż, wydaje mi się, że twój przyjaciel jednak się pomylił. Tak się składa, że planowałem podziękować ci na mój własny sposób, ale kiedy przyszedłem po ciebie, poinformowano mnie, że wybrałeś się na przyjęcie. Tak więc, ponieważ moje pierwotne plany spaliły na panewce, udanie się twoim śladem wydawało mi się najbardziej odpowiednią opcją.

Hux próbował stłumić dreszcz, który przeszedł przez niego na samą myśl o tym, co Kylo rozumiał przez swój sposób podziękowania mu.  
Kylo kontynuował.  
-Być może po koronacji poświęcę trochę czasu na to, aby odpowiednio wyrazić swoją wdzięczność. W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy byłeś mi bardzo przydatny, Hux. Nie zapomnę tego.

Hux ledwie był w stanie mówić. Ręce mu się trzęsły więc opuścił je wzdłuż boków.  
-Ja… bardzo dziękuję, Najwyższy Przywódco.  
Minęły trzy tygodnie odkąd byli ostatnio sam na sam. Następne starcie zamieniło się w kolejną okrutną demonstrację siły.  
Kiedy Hux klęczał na ziemi, patrząc w górę na Rena, był bardzo blisko wyznania mu prawdy. Teraz, gdy światła miasta igrały delikatnie na twarzy Rena, Hux znów był zapragnął to zrobić. Alkohol przepływający przez jego żyły z pewnością nie pomagał.

-Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego jesteś tu, na balkonie, zamiast cieszyć się przyjęciem wydanym na swoją cześć - wymruczał Ren.

Hux przejechał dłonią po włosach, co zwykł był robić gdy się denerwował.  
-Zawsze możesz po prostu czytać w moich myślach i dowiedzieć się - sapnął Hux. Wyczuł nagłą wesołość w głosie Rena, gdy ten odpowiedział.  
-Tak, mogę, ale nie chcę. Nie dzisiaj wieczorem. Dziś chcę usłyszeć to z twoich ust.

To prawie wystarczyło, żeby zmusić go wreszcie do spojrzenia na Rena.  
-Potrzebowałem chwili dla siebie. Sądzę, że najważniejsze pytanie brzmi: dlaczego przyszedłeś po mnie, myślałbym, że przyjemnie spędzasz czas ze swoimi nowymi wielbicielami. Hux próbował ukryć zazdrość w swoim głosie, ale prawdopodobnie nie bardzo mu się to udało. Sądząc po rozbawionym prychnięciu Rena możliwe, że wcale.

Nastąpiła następna długa chwila ciszy, podczas której spoglądali na miasto, które wspólnie podbili.  
-Szczerze, Hux? Wiem, że nie zawsze… idealnie się między nami układało, nie ukrywam, że wiele razy myślałem o tym aby cię zabić, ale cieszę się, że nie poddałem się tej chęci... Byłbym teraz pozbawiony twojego wglądu w rzeczywistość.  
Hux miał już na końcu języka złośliwą ripostę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, z tego, co właśnie usłyszał. To nie była zaczepka, obliczona na wciągnięcie Huxa w kolejną przepychankę. Ren nie próbował go sprowokować, żeby później okazać mu swoją przewagę. Kylo Ren starał się być miły. Kylo Ren szczerze mu dziękował za to, co razem zrobili. Hux prawie zaśmiał się głośno, ale w porę się powstrzymał i wydał z siebie jedynie zduszony kaszel.

Kiedy poczuł, że jedna z wielkich rąk Rena klepie go delikatnie ale zdecydowanie po plecach, rozkaszlał się na dobre. Gdy się wreszcie opanował, miał rumieniec na policzkach. Czuł na sobie ten wzrok, jak to coraz częściej się zdarzało.

-Czasem wydaje mi się że to sen - odezwał się Kylo i Hux nie był w stanie opierać mu się ani chwili dłużej. Obrócił głowę i natychmiast poczuł się pochłonięty przez głębię tych oczu. Twarz Rena była otwarta i dziecinna w sposób, jakiego Hux nie doświadczył, odkąd znalazł zmaltretowane ciało Kylo w śniegu Starkillera.  
-Wciąż trudno mi uwierzyć, że za kilka dni będę imperatorem, a jeszcze trudniej jest mi sobie wyobrazić, że to ty, Hux, będziesz stał wtedy u mojego boku. Gdybyś powiedział mi, choćby jeszcze rok temu, że tak skończymy, umarłbym chyba ze śmiechu. A jednak jesteśmy tutaj.  
Ren odwrócił się twarzą w stronę Huxa stając bokiem do balustrady.

Huxa ponownie oczarowało doskonałe piękno, które miał przed sobą. Wiedział, że musi coś powiedzieć, ale nie miał pojęcia co. Na szczęście jego mózg nie był już częścią równania.  
-Ja też bym nigdy tak nie pomyślał. Tak naprawdę to planowałem cię zabić, kiedy znalazłem cię nieprzytomnego w sali tronowej - wyrzucił z siebie nieoczekiwanie.  
I od razu tego pożałował. Czekał na uczucie duszenia, ale ono nie nadeszło. Zamiast tego Ren roześmiał się. To był niski i melodyjny śmiech. Rudowłosy nigdy dotąd nie słyszał, jak Ren się śmieje. W odróżnieniu od złośliwego chichotu, zapowiadającego nadchodzącą przemoc to było czyste i cudowne.

-Och Hux, zawsze doceniałem twoją szczerość. Nawet teraz gdy wreszcie przyznałeś się do czegoś, o czym wiedziałem już od dawna.  
W głosie Rena nie było nic więcej poza czystym rozbawieniem. Hux żałował, że nie może słuchać tego głosu każdej sekundy, każdego dnia, od teraz aż do wieczności.  
Zdesperowany, by odzyskać utraconą równowagę, Hux spróbował zmienić temat. -Czy jesteś gotowy na koronację? Wiem, że nie czytałeś notatek, które do ciebie wysyłałem.  
-A ty nie zmarnujesz żadnej okazji aby załatwić jakieś interesy, Hux - skarcił go Ren.  
-I owszem, czytałem je, po prostu nie sądzę, żeby przyszły władca musiał tracić czas, wybierając kompozycje kwiatowe. Jego dłoń powróciła na ramię Huxa. Generał miał ochotę krzyczeć. Czuć ręce Rena na sobie, bez wiszącej nad nim groźby przemocy, wydawało się Huxowi najczystszą formą grzechu. Chciał zaznawać tego już zawsze. Chociaż dla Rena to pewnie nic szczególnego nie znaczy.

Hux ukrył swoją udrękę za fasadą śmiechu.  
-To coś więcej niż kompozycje kwiatowe, Ren. Gdybyś czytał raporty to byś wiedział.  
Czarnowłosy mężczyzna nie poprawiał go, zamiast tego jedynie uśmiechnął się lekko, tym swoim zwodniczym półuśmiechem i pochylił się w stronę Huxa.  
Odgłosy otoczenia ucichły całkowicie. Kylo był teraz wszystkim, co Hux był w stanie dojrzeć.  
-Wyglądasz dziś cudownie - szepnął Ren - ten kolor do ciebie pasuje. Chciałbym częściej widzieć cię w czerwieni.  
Dla Huxa każde wypowiedziane słowo było niczym cios w żołądek.

Ren wyglądał pięknie. Hux próbował pomyśleć o czymkkolwiek innym. Życzliwość w słowach Rena nie wydawała się pułapką, kolejną sztuczką obliczoną na to aby ujawnić jego słabość i upokorzyć go. Wnioski, jakie z tego można było wyciągnąć były zbyt oszałamiające dla jego odurzonego umysłu. Zamiast tego myśli Huxa zwróciły się w stronę Milo. Milo, któremu Hux zapomniał podziękować za ubranie. Milo, który zawsze był po jego stronie, którego słowa nigdy nie były pułapkami.  
-Dziękuję Najwyższy Przywódco, to był prezent - odpowiedział wreszcie.  
Myślał o wieczorach, które spędzili razem z Milo, o śmiechu, który dzielili. Pomyślał o jego przystojnej twarzy i sposobie, w jaki Sarn zawsze starał się go rozweselić. To prawie działało.

Kylo spojrzał na niego dziwnie, ten charakterystyczny, krzywy uśmiech już znikał z jego twarzy. Hux nie był pewien, co zrobił źle. Kiedy Kylo odezwał się ponownie, w jego słowach pojawił się cień gniewu.  
-Wiem. To był prezent ode mnie.  
Hux prawie zakrztusił się wciąganym powietrzem. Zanim zdążył pomyśleć, jego usta same się poruszyły.  
-Co?  
Oczy Rena pociemniały. Uśmiech zniknął z jego warg i ów gwałtowny błysk ponownie pojawił się w jego oczach.  
-Wydaje mi się, że lubisz paradować w rzeczach, które ten człowiek - wypluł te słowa jak przekleństwo - kupuje dla ciebie. Dlaczego miałbyś mieć problem z noszeniem czegoś co dostałeś ode mnie?  
Kylo był teraz zły a Hux, Hux był niesamowicie zdezorientowany.  
Jego umysł wciąż nie mógł się pozbierać z powodu odkrycia, że Ren coś mu kupił. Najwyższy Przywódca, Kylo Ren, który torturował go od miesięcy, próbował zabić go wiele razy i ogólnie był siłą chaosu w jego życiu, teraz kupił mu prezent? Nowe pytania wirowały w i tak już porządnie skołowanym umyśle Huxa.  
Czy Ren… czyżby Ren był zazdrosny? Nie, to przecież niemożliwe. Ren nie miał powodu być zazdrosny o jego związek, jego przyjaźń, mózg Huxa szybko się poprawił, z Milo.

-Ja, nie… co? - usiłował wydusić z siebie Hux. Wszystko zdawało się wirować wokół niego a powietrze było zbyt gęste by wciągnąć je w płuca.  
Ren wyprostował się na całą swoją wysokość. Jego głos zmienił się, z kojącego barytonu w groźne warczenie. Każda wypowiedziana sylaba została nasycona szyderstwem.  
-Myślałeś, że nie wiedziałem? Nie jestem aż tak ślepy, jak myślisz, Hux. Twój mały romans z handlarzem nie pozostał niezauważony. Czy właśnie tak cię kupił? Ubraniami i prezentami? Gdybym tylko wcześniej wiedział, że to takie łatwe!

Hux poczuł, jak jego usta się poruszają, ale ledwie słyszał płynące z nich słowa. Złość i zmieszanie przemawiały przez niego.  
-O czym ty mówisz? My... my jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Oprócz tego, to nie twoja sprawa, co robię w wolnym czasie. Ja nie angażuję się w twoje życie. Nie masz prawa ingerować w moje. Cóż cię ono obchodzi - wybuchnął gniewnie Hux. Wiedział, że brzmi nieprzekonująco. Nie był w stanie przekonać nawet samego siebie, że między Milo a nim nic nie ma.

Dłoń Rena powróciła, ale tym razem zamknęła się żelaznym uściskiem wokół nadgarstka Huxa. Ren pociągnął go do ku sobie aż Hux omal na niego nie wpadł.  
-Nie udawaj naiwnego, Hux - syknął Ren - Nie lubię, gdy inni dotykają moich rzeczy. A zwłaszcza gdy robi to taki nic nie warty szmugler! Ta ostatnia zniewaga ostatecznie przeważyła szalę.

Zanim Hux pojął, co robi, uniósł rękę. Rozległ się głośny trzask, kiedy uderzył Kylo w twarz. Cios był wystarczająco silny, by rozciąć wargę Renowi. Wąska strużka czerwieni popłynęła po jego brodzie.  
Nastąpiła pauza, obaj byli oszołomieni nagłym zwrotem wydarzeń, a potem zanim Kylo zdążył zareagować, Hux po prostu uciekł. Przeszedł szybko pomiędzy gośćmi, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Usłyszał, że Milo idzie za nim, ale nie zatrzymał się. Jego stopy zdawały się kierować swoją własną wolą. Hux chciał uciec od tego wszystkiego, od nich obu. Część generala pragnęła szukać pociechy u Milo, ale Hux wiedział, że odtąd, kiedy tylko spojrzy w brązowe oczy Sarna, zobaczy tylko i jedynie samego Kylo.  
To była kolejna rzecz, której Kylo go pozbawił.

Hux biegł ulicami miasta, aż wreszcie mógł się skryć w swoich pokojach. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i powoli osunął się na podłogę.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że niektórzy z Was, podobnie jak sam Kylo Ren, nie lubią czekać, więc znów podzieliłam kolejny długi rozdział na dwa kawałki. W następnej części powrócimy na przyjęcie u Milo Sarna, widziane z perspektywy Rena.

Kylo spędził cały dzień na planowaniu. Tuż przed oficjalnym potwierdzeniem awansu - krótką ceremonią w jedynej z mniejszych sal audiencyjnych - dogrywał wszystkie niezbędne szczegóły. Pomimo tego, co sądziła o nim reszta galaktyki, Kylo nie był miłośnikiem improwizacji. A nawet jeśli bywał nim kiedyś to dawno przestał. Chciał mieć pewność, że uroczystość przebiegnie bez najmniejszego zgrzytu.

Tydzień wcześniej, zanim poinformował Huxa o oficjalnej promocji, zamówił dla niego nowe ubranie. Kazał je najpierw przysłać do swojego gabinetu, aby upewnić się, że jest doskonałe. I rzeczywiście, Kolor był tak żywy, jak to sobie wcześniej wymarzył i Kylo nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy zobaczy je na swoim rudowłosym generale. Pamiętał szok, jaki przeżył, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Huxa w czymś innym, niż jego zwykłym czarnym uniformie. Chociaż Armitage nie pełnił już dawnej roli w militarnych strukturach Porządku, dla Rena i tak pozostanie na zawsze generałem. Kylo uwielbiał patrzeć na Huxa w kolorowych strojach. To był swego rodzaju znak. Znak, że wszystko się zmieniło i jeszcze miało zmienić. Przyszłość wciąż nie została ustalona jeśli chodzi o niego i Huxa.

Ren wiedział, że Hux posądza Kylo o to, iż ten nie zamierza uszanować obietnicy, złożonej mu przed wieloma miesiącami w swojej kwaterze. Pewnego razu, gdy Hux myślał nieco zbyt głośno, jak to często mu się zdarzało, Kylo uświadomił sobie, że rudowłosy jest przekonany, iż Kylo z pewnością o swoim przyrzeczeniu zapomniał. A przecież nic nie mogło być dalsze od prawdy.

W jego mniemaniu stanowisko to należało się Huxowi od momentu powierzenia mu zarządzania jednym z największych wyzwań nowego reżimu. Oprócz cząstkowych raportów, które Armitage wysyłał mu codziennie, gdy Kylo był nieobecny, Hux pozostawał praktycznie bez żadnego nadzoru. Kylo był już prawie gotowy, aby rzecz całą sformalizować, kiedy to przyłapał Huxa spoglądającego tęsknym okiem na jego tron. To lekko nadszarpnęło wiarę Rena w rudowłosego ale od tamtej pory Hux niejednokrotnie udowodnił, że jest dla niego doskonałym partnerem. Armitage był skuteczny, inteligentny i bez reszty oddany ich wspólnej sprawie. A może jeszcze bardziej samemu Kylo.

Ren od jakiegoś czasu nie czytał już w myślach Huxa. Ale i bez tego wiedział, że jest dla niego niezmiennie atrakcyjny i pożądany. Był o tym tak mocno przekonany, że mógł chwilowo spokojnie zająć się innymi sprawami. Co więcej, myśli Huxa o nim rozkojarzały Rena bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. W jego najlepszym interesie było więc trzymanie się z dala od umysłu tamtego. Tęsknota, którą w nim wyczuwał stawała się coraz bardziej męcząca w odbiorze. Kiedy zostawali sami, czasami było to trudne do zniesienia. A jednak czasami Kylo w żaden sposób nie potrafił się powstrzymać od wyciągania ręki i zanurzania palców we wciąż zmieniającym się umyśle rudowłosego.

Przebywanie sam na sam z Huxem było agonią i ekstazą w jednym. Ekstazą, ponieważ Kylo uwielbiał sposób, w jaki Hux pragnął się mu poddać, agonią, ponieważ, przynajmniej na początku, był nękany świadomością, że chce jeszcze więcej. Choć pożądał i pragnął, niepewność co do tego, co może się stać, przerażała go. Kylo Ren, zdobywca, człowiek, który zabił Snoke'a i swoich własnych rodziców, który przeżył próbę morderstwa ze strony własnego wuja, nigdy nie czuł się nazbyt pewnie, kiedy chodziło o uczucia.

Kiedy uczestniczyli w posiedzeniach rady lub Hux pojawiał się na audiencjach, Kylo trzymał się konsekwentnie z dala od jego głowy. Miał wystarczająco wiele własnych problemów, żeby dodawać do nich jeszcze czyjeś. Tak naprawdę zrezygnował z czytania myśli Huxa już odkąd upewnił się ostatecznie, że ten nie planuje wbić mu noża w plecy.

Jego nowe imperium okazało się jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane w zarządzaniu, niż sobie to wcześniej wyobrażał. Z początku myślał, że jeśli podzieli pracę pomiędzy siebie i Huxa, jej ogrom może się zmniejszyć, ale to okazało się nieprawdą. Nawet po zrzuceniu wszystkiego, co miało związek z koronacją na głowę rudowłosego, Kylo spędzał większą część swojego dnia na wdrażaniu planów, które on i jego rada zatwierdzali.

Odkąd zamieszkał w pałacu, jego życie przybrało prosty schemat, z okazjonalnymi jedynie wyjątkami. To, co wypełniało czas pomiędzy rutynowymi czynnościami, nie zawsze było tak proste, a najczęściej wręcz przeciwnie. Jednak podstawowy układ dnia pozostawał niezmienny. Kylo wstawał przed świtem, ćwiczył z mieczem świetlnym a następnie oddawał się pozostałym formom treningu, aż nadchodził czas na jego pierwsze spotkanie. Choć pałac miał dużo personelu, Ren wkrótce się przekonał, że woli być sam w swoich prywatnych pomieszczeniach. Ubierał się zwykle szybko, przywieszał miecz do pasa i wyruszał, poprzez labirynt korytarzy i przejść, w kierunku publicznej przestrzeni.

Tam udzielał audiencji i brał udział w różnorakich spotkaniach. Jego dzień kończył się często posiedzeniem rady. Gdy miał szczęście, trafiał mu się wolny wieczór, przeznaczony tylko dla siebie, zamiast uczestniczenia w jeszcze jednym zgromadzeniu. Wiele czasu spędzał przyjmując wizyty gubernatorów i kupców z planet, które znalazły się teraz pod ich panowaniem. Najbardziej męczące było oczarowywanie ludzi, których współpracy pilnie potrzebował, aby nie zaprzepaścić dotychczasowych osiągnięć, na które on i Hux tak ciężko pracowali. Bywały jednak chwile, kiedy miał ochotę użyć Mocy aby po prostu wymusić na nich uległość swoim świetlnym mieczem.  
Medytacja pomagała mu zwalczać takie niepożądane myśli i w miarę upływu czasu radził sobie z nimi coraz lepiej.

Kiedy Kylo miał wolny czas i pogoda na to pozwalała spędzał te godziny w rozległych ogrodach przylegających do pałacu. Ale najbardziej lubił wałęsać się po nich w nocy. Zgodnie z sugestią Huxa duża część ogrodów była dostępna dla publiczności. Tak się złożyło, że była to najpiękniejsza ich część. Ściany kwiatów i owocowych drzew rosły po obu stronach wąskich ścieżek. Było to miejsce idealnego spokoju. Za dnia było zatłoczone i Kylo nawet myślał o zamknięciu go lecz szybko zrezygnował z pomysłu.

Jako dziecko uwielbiał spędzać czas na świeżym powietrzu, ale jego matka i ojciec żyli na modłę koczowników. Zanim został wysłany, aby zamieszkać ze swoim wujkiem, często przeprowadzał się z miasta do miasta. Jeśli były tam jakieś publiczne ogrody, Kylo uwielbiał odwiedzać je po szkole. Teraz jego własne ogrody pałacowe były o wiele piękniejsze niż te, po których spacerował jako dziecko. I dlatego nigdy nie okradłby jakiegoś innego samotnego dzieciaka z szansy odnalezienia w nich chwili wytchnienia.  
Tak więc, kiedy odwiedzał ogrody, robił to w nocy, kiedy były zamknięte.

W wolne wieczory, kiedy nie wędrował po parku, pozostawał w swoich apartamentach. Jednak słowo apartamenty nie wydawało się dla nich odpowiednim określeniem. Jego pokoje na Finalizatorze były małe więc Kylo nigdy dotąd nie miał aż tyle miejsca wyłącznie dla siebie. Niekiedy wciąż czuł się dziwnie, mogąc wędrować z pokoju do pokoju, na nikogo się nie natykając. Jednak powoli się do tego przyzwyczajał.

Wydawało się, że Hux zapewnił mu w jego pokojach absolutnie wszystko, co niezbędne. Kylo nie był jednak pewien, czy to dlatego, że rudowłosy pragnął aby było mu wygodnie, czy też chciał się upewnić, że Kylo nie będzie miał powodu ich opuszczać. Po zanurzeniu się w umyśle Huxa i poznaniu jego uczuć, przekonał się, że raczej chodzi o tę pierwszą ewentualność.  
Poza absurdalnie ogromną sypialnią i łazienką, która mogła pomieścić siedem osób były tam salon, biblioteka, biuro, świetnie wyposażona sala szkoleniowa, kuchnia, recepcja i jadalnia. Całość została urządzona z elegancką prostotą, którą Hux wypełnił cały pałac.

W jego apartamentach meble były proste i wygodne. Ulubionym miejscem Kylo był duży, czarny fotel, stojący w kącie biblioteki. Spędził tam wiele nocy na planowaniu przyszłości i spoglądaniu na gwiazdy nad głową, widoczne poprzez ogromny świetlik w suficie. Było przezeń widać prawie całą galaktykę. Następna rzecz, którą na pewno zawdzięczał Huxowi.  
Czasam miał nieprzezwyciężoną ochotę aby zaprosić Huxa w to miejsce aby spędzić z nim wieczór na piciu i rozmowach jak starzy przyjaciele, którymi nigdy nie byli ale może kiedyś nimi się staną.

Ducha Huxa wyczuwało się w każdym pokoju. Nawet gdy Kylo był sam w swoich pomieszczeniach widział rudowłosego mężczyznę wszędzie i we wszystkim. Nie było od tego ucieczki. Hux zaprojektował to miejsce, wybrał jego wykończenie i wszystko, co je wypełniało. Łącznie z tym pieprzonym krzesłem.

Minęło już zbyt wiele od czasu, odkąd Kylo odwiedził Huxa w środku nocy, szukając czegoś, co tylko Hux byłby w stanie dać mu poczuć. Kiedy ostatni raz spoglądał na Huxa, widział tęsknotę i desperację i podjął decyzję. To nie mogło dłużej tak trwać. Gry w które grali, nie były tym, czego obaj pragnęli, tak jakby wciąż bezwiednie odtwarzali role, które napisał dla nich Snoke.

Nie mógł znieść tego, że może mieć Huxa jedynie w chwilach gwałtowności i następującego po niej poddania. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna przez całe swoje życie był nimi otoczony. Nigdy nie poznał słodkiej, czułej miłości a jednak płonęła w nim tęsknota za nią, która spalała go niczym gorączka. Irytowało go to. Cały jego dotychczasowy trening miał na celu wbicie Kylo do głowy, że poddanie się podobnej tęsknocie oznacza słabość. Ludzie tacy jak on nigdy nie powinni kochać. Snoke zawsze mu wmawiał, że jego sprawą jest wyłącznie przemoc. A jednak do Huxa czuł zupełnie coś innego i nie był dłużej w stanie temu zaprzeczać.

Trudno było uwierzyć, jak wiele się między nimi zmieniło. Kylo kiedyś nienawidził Huxa, ale ta nienawiść zamieniła się w pożądanie silniejsze niż wszystko inne. Kylo nigdy nie miał okazji poszukać miłości, kogoś, z kim mógłby spędzić resztę życia. Kiedy mieszkał z rodzicami był o wiele za młody, by myśleć o takich rzeczach. W szkole Skywalkera temat związków uczuciowych był całkowicie zabroniony. Kiedy był ze Snokiem najpierw był pochłonięty próbami udowodnienia własnej potęgi, a następnie troską o pozostanie przy życiu. Teraz nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym.

Było wiele niezawoalowanych komentarzy ze strony niektórych doradców na temat stanu cywilnego Kylo. Minister propagandy w nowym rządzie był zasadniczy w swoim podejściu do sprawy. Nigdy nie omieszkał wspomnieć o tym, jak bardzo zwiększyłoby to akceptację obywateli dla swojego przywódcy, gdyby Ren się ożenił i założył rodzinę.  
-To młodzi ludzie rozpoczynają wojny i dopóki się nie ustatkujesz społeczeństwo będzie przekonane, że zawsze będziesz pragnął walki. Tymczasem ojcowie i mężowie pragną pokoju, aby ich rodziny rozkwitały - zwykł był mawiać.

Pokój został prawie zdobyty ale bardziej niż nagiej siły potrzebuje on planowania. Musisz zapewnić sobie pewną przyszłość. Znaleźć kogoś kto stałby u twego boku, a jeśli jest to problem mogę zaproponować kogoś na to miejsce zanim nie natrafisz na osobę, z którą naprawdę zechcesz być.  
Ren zbywał go wymówkami, ale wiedział, że minister ma rację. Wkrótce po objęciu tronu powinny nastąpić zaręczyny. Na szczęście Kylo miał już kogoś na myśli.

Do tej pory jego panowanie nie obyło się bez przemocy. Musiał już kilka razy zmierzyć się z pewnymi frakcjami, niemogącymi pogodzić się z nowym porządkiem rzeczy. Zgodnie z sugestią Huxa mianowano następnie regionalnych gubernatorów dla poszczególnych terytoriów. Na planetach, na których Porządek popierano wybierano ich spośród lokalnych dostojników, na bardziej wrogie światy wysyłano oficerów Najwyższego Porządku. Było to tylko tymczasowe rozwiązanie. Hux zauważył, a Ren niechętnie przyznał mu rację, że długotrwałe okupowanie stanowisk prowadzi prawie zawsze do korupcji. Dziś właśnie dyskutowali nad tym jak najłatwiej byłoby skłonić gubernatorów do przestrzegania odpowiednich standardów rządzenia i trzymać ich w ryzach.

Oczywiście nadal trafiali się malkontenci. Szlachta niektórych planet była rozgniewana z powodu tego, że ich, będące przeżytkiem, tradycyjne rytuały, ustąpiły miejsca czemuś prostszemu i nowoczesnemu. Pewni watażkowie byli mocno niezadowoleni z faktu, iż odebrano im władzę, którą dopiero co sobie wywalczyli. Poszczególne bunty nie były trudne do uśmierzenia. Renowi sprawiało satysfakcję wyciąganie pokonywanych przeciwników z nowo zdobytych fortec i zabijanie ich dla przestrogi. Gdy chciwcy i okrutnicy zostali wyeliminowani atmosfera znacznie się poprawiała. Pod nowym przewodnictwem planety powoli ale nieuchronnie rozkwitały gospodarczo gdy wdrażane reformy zaczynały przynosić oczekiwane rezultaty.

W niektórych miejscach trwało to dłużej niż gdzie indziej lecz zmian nie dało się już powstrzymać. Wkrótce galaktyka rozliczy się z przeszłością i podąży ku przyszłości. Podobnie jak on sam.

Czas koronacji był już boleśnie bliski więc wkrótce pojawią się delegaci. Ren zdecydował aby zaprosić na nią gubernatorów. Była to znakomita okazja do sprawdzenia ich przydatności w sposób do jakiego tylko Ren był zdolny: prześwietlając ich umysły czy aby nie kryją czegoś niepokojącego. Będzie to głównie test dla zarządców wybranych spośród miejscowych a mniej dotyczący tych pochodzących z Najwyższego Porządku.

Była to też szansa aby pokazać galaktyce, jak Ren rozprawia się z tymi, którzy buntują się tylko dlatego, że odebrano im niewolników albo ponieważ nie mogą już dłużej uciskać nikogo bezkarnie.


	11. Chapter 11

Kylo spóźnił się na przyjęcie.  
Na ten dzień otrzymał wiele zaproszeń. Nie przyjął żadnego bo chciał mieć wolny wieczór. Niestety, Hux postąpił zupełnie inaczej.  
Kylo aż zaklął, gdy dowiedział się, że Hux uczestniczy w imprezie, zorganizowanej na jego cześć w mieście. Ren był tak pochłonięty własnymi planami, że nie przyszło mu do głowy, by poinformować Huxa, aby tego wieczora nie umawiał się z nikim. Jego pierwszą reakcją była wściekłość, ale szybko się uspokoił. Hux nie miał wszak pojęcia co miało stać się dzisiaj.

Mamrocząc wszystkie możliwe przekleństwa Kylo przemierzał miasto. Aleje były udekorowane kwiatami i sztandarami. Czerwień, biel i czerń zdominowały ulice.  
Gdy Kylo dotarł na miejsce prawie wszyscy byli już pijani. Ren pozostawił na zewnątrz dwóch strażników. Był pewien, że potrafiłby obronić się sam, ale dziś nie zamierzał się narażać.

W chwili, gdy znalazł się na sali, poczuł jak świat zatrzymuje się wokół niego. Nawet teraz czuł się z tym dziwnie. Nie był to ten rodzaj ciszy, którą inspirował, będąc jeszcze uczniem Snoke'a. Nie wyczuwał strachu. Nie, to była pełna wyczekiwania cisza. Kiedy zaczął schodzić po stopniach słyszał szepty i na wpół uformowane myśli. Połowa z obecnych chciała się z nim przespać, mając nadzieję na zostanie jego cesarzową lub w kilku przypadkach współcesarzem. Druga połowa chciała zyskać jego przychylność. Jednak jedyna osoba, którą sam Kylo pragnął zobaczyć, stała oparta o bar z wyrazem komicznego szoku na przystojnej twarzy.

Hux wyglądał bardziej niż zjawiskowo w swoim nowym ubraniu. Karmazynowy strój pasował idealnie, zwracając uwagę na jego gibkie, umięśnione ciało. Jego włosy były pozbawione żelu, jak to się często ostatnio zdarzało. Kilka kosmyków opadało na oczy koloru morskiego szkła. Delikatny rumieniec barwił jego kości policzkowe. Kylo pomyślał o tym, jak te oczy wyglądały, gdy Hux był na krawędzi poddania mu się. Ten sam rumieniec pojawił się na policzkach generała tamtej nocy, gdy Kylo podjął wiadomą decyzję. Yeraz pogłębił się, gdy Kylo spojrzał na Huxa ze szczytu schodów. Potem muzyka zaczęła grać i Armitage odwrócił wzrok.

Kiedy Hux patrzył w inną stronę, Kylo zwrócił spojrzenie w kierunku mężczyzny stojącego przy rudowłosym. Ren znał Milo Sarna z nazwiska i widział go parę razy w tłumie na przyjęciach. Jednak osobiście nigdy go nie poznał. To, co o nim opowiadano, sugerowało, że facet znany jest szeroko ze swoich miłosnych podbojów. Połowa miasta wydawała się być nim mniej lub bardziej zauroczona. Normalnie Kylo nie zaprzątał sobie głowy plotkami, ale w tym przypadku zadał sobie nieco trudu, aby dowiedzieć się z kim Hux tak często przestaje.

Najdziwniejsze było to jak bardzo Sarn był do niego podobny. W istocie mogliby być braćmi.  
To prawda, że Sarn nie był tak mocno zbudowany jak on, ale było w nim wiele gracji. Aż do tej chwili Ren nie martwił się zbytnio Sarnem. Teraz jednak poczuł, że nie podoba mu się sposób, w jaki mężczyzna zbliżył się do Huxa. Zaskakujące podobieństwo ich wyglądu wydało mu się nagle niepokojące.

Ciekawski i niebezpieczny, Kylo zanurzył się w umyśle mężczyzny. Nie podobało mu się to, co tam zobaczył. Widział w nim pożądanie, jakie ów człowiek odczuwał w stosunku do Huxa. Jego Huxa. Widział reminiscencje czasu, jaki tamci spędzili razem. Kylo zobaczył Sarna, jak próbuje pozyskać sobie rudowłosego, obsypując go licznymi prezentami i obdarzając sympatią. Przez sekundę po tym, jak opuścił umysł kupca, Kylo myślał o użyciu siły, by usłyszeć, jak głowa mężczyzny ekspoduje. Niemal zaczął już koncentrować Moc wokół niego, aby to zrobić, kiedy coś go powstrzymało przed realizacją okrutnego zamiaru.

Podobne wyczyny nie pasowały do tego wieczoru. Kylo przyszedł tu z zamiarem rzucenia wszystkich kart na stół i wzięcia wreszcie byka za rogi. Zabicie tego człowieka nie pomoże mu w tym, nieważne jak bardzo samo w sobie byłoby satysfakcjonujące. Zdecydowanie  
wolałby zrobić to co miało być zrobione, dokładnie tam, gdzie uprzednio planował, a nie na balkonie. Władający Mocą zabrałby Huxa na spacer po ogrodach, aż dotarliby do ich centrum. Otoczony pięknością kwiatów i ich słodkim zapachem Kylo ofiarowałby Huxowi swoje serce, to samo, którego istnieniu tak długo z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy zaprzeczał.

Chciał, aby Hux wybrał go bez żadnych nacisków czy sugestii. Kylo Ren mógł sobie wziąć cokolwiek zapragnął, i często dokładnie tak robił, ale nie chciał tak dłużej. W przypadku Huxa zależało mu na tym aby mężczyzna wybrał go sobie aby być z nim, i tylko z nim, na wieczność. Kylo zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Hux go pożąda, że jest mu oddany jako przywódcy, lecz chciał być kochany dla siebie samego. I nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby dzielić z nim tron. Wątpił aby Sarn był w stanie ofiarować Huxowi coś podobnego.

 

Zanim Kylo zdołał pomyśleć co powinienem teraz zrobić, ludzie otoczyli mężczyznę ze wszystkich stron, aby go przywitać. Przez następną godzinę Ren usiłował być tak bardzo czarujący jak tylko potrafił. Wyrobił sobie pewien rodzaj wewnętrznego przełącznika aby odnajdywać się w podobnych sytuacjach. Uśmiechał się, a czasami wręcz śmiał się. Toczył rozmowy na temat polityki i ekonomii. Gdy ponownie rozpoczęły się tańce został porwany na parkiet przez piękną dziewczynę w sukni koloru płomienia. Ta barwa sprawiała, że bezwiednie pomyślał o Huxie.

Przez cały czas czuł na sobie wzrok Huxa. Młody człowiek nie przyłączył się do tańczących. Nawet wtedy gdy Sarn usiłował go do tego zachęcić, co niezmiernie ucieszyło Rena.

Gdy Hux ulotnił się spod baru Kylo podążył za nim. Z początku zamierzał zaczekać, aż goście zaczną się już rozchodzić, ale teraz zmienił zdanie, nie chcąc dłużej zwlekać.

Kiedy stanął obok Huxa poczuł, że wszystkie elementy układanki zaczynają wskakiwać na swoje miejsce. Wszystko wydawało się być w najlepszym porządku gdy tak stali obok siebie a ich boki co rusz się dotykały. Kylo postanowił, że zostawi umysł Huxa w spokoju. Armitage był zawsze bardzo wrażliwy na obcą w nim obecność a Kylo nie chciał zniszczyć kruchego jeszcze zaufania, jakie się między nimi zadzierzgnęło.

Hux był niewątpliwie pijany. Sprawiał ujmujące wrażenie ze swoją niezwyczajną otwartością. Miał taką uroczą, ekspresyjną twarz.  
Jaka szkoda, że zawsze starał się tłumić wszelkie emocje. Tańcząc z dziewczyną, Kylo wyczuwał zazdrość emanującą z  
Huxa falami. Jeszcze więcej zazdrości zawierało się w jego słowach gdy mówił o wielbicielach Kylo. To był dobry znak. Ren zaczynał wierzyć, że Sarn nie jest dla nich aż tak wielkim zagrożeniem jak się początkowo obawiał. Niewątpliwie Hux nie cierpiał gdy Kylo był blisko z innymi, tak samo jak on nienawidził tego samego w przypadku Huxa.

 

Gdy rozmawiali Moc wibrowała wokół nich. Wszystko było tak jak być powinno dopóki wszelkie rachuby nie wzięły nagle w łeb.

To nagła świadomość konfliktu rozgrywającego się we wnętrzu rudowłosego skłoniła Kylo do sprzeniewierzenia się powziętemu postanowieniu o nieingerencji w umysł Huxa. Emocje kotłowały się w nim wzbierając potężnymi falami. Najwyraźniej Armitage ważył swoje opcje.

Kylo spojrzał w umysł generała i zobaczył dokładnie to, czego miał nadzieję nie zobaczyć. Był tam Sarn. Hux dbał o handlarza. Właśnie w tej chwili, będąc sam na sam z Kylo, Hux ośmielał się myśleć o tej szumowinie? To wystarczyło, by Kylo całkowicie zmienił zamiar, z którym tu przybył.

Gniew wezbrał w Kylo. Okrutne słowa i oskarżenia spływały z jego ust ze straszliwą łatwością. Gwałtownie wycofał się z głowy Huxa. Nie miał więcej ochoty patrzeć na niego i Sarna. Miał wrażenie że coś go opętało. Jeśli Hux upił się alkoholem Kylo był pijany złością.

Był zły na Huxa ale też i na siebie. Czego się spodziewał? Generał pragnął go czysto fizycznie ale wciąż nie wierzył że Kylo jest zdolny do miłości. Przynajmniej nie do takiej, jaką mógł mu dać Sarn. Dla Huxa Ren był zdobywcą ale nie potencjalnym partnerem. Kylo miał ochotę wyciągnąć swój miecz i wypalić jego ostrzem głębokie dziury w marmurowych ścianach. Albo, jeszcze lepiej, wtargnąć na przyjęcie i pozbawić handlarza jego zdradzieckiej głowy. Pomimo ogromnych postępów w ich wzajemnych relacjach Hux nadal nie uważał ucznia Snoke'a za zdolnego do miłości. To sprawiło, że Kylo natychmiast zwrócił się przeciw człowiekowi, któremu jeszcze parę chwil wcześniej zamierzał ofiarować wszystko.  
Złapał Huxa za nadgarstek, przyciągając go bliżej. Nie obchodziło go, że uścisk mógłby miażdżyć kości, nie widział wyrazu zszokowanego zmieszania na twarzy Huxa. Gniew pochłonął go całkowicie. Chciał, żeby Hux czuł ten sam ból co on. Aby cierpiał tak jak on.  
-Nie udawaj naiwnego, Hux - wycedził.  
-Nie lubię, gdy inni dotykają moich rzeczy. Szczególnie jeśli robi to taki nic nie warty szmugler - wypluł ostatnie słowa z prawdziwym jadem.

Nastąpiła pauza. Kylo miał wrażenie, że trwa ona całą wieczność, podczas gdy prawdopodobnie nie minęła nawet milisekunda. A potem dostrzegł jak w oczach Huxa rozpala się ogień. Ten sam, który tak bardzo go przyciągał, gdy byli sami.

 

Dźwięk wymierzonego policzka zaskoczył go całkowicie.

Stał tam i patrzył zszokowany, jak Hux wybiega niczym oparzony. Kylo nie podążył za nim. Do tej pory Hux ani razu nie podniósł na Rena ręki. Nigdy. Nawet wtedy, gdy sam był na progu śmierci, z dłońmi Kylo lub kierowaną przez niego Mocą, zaciskającymi się morderczo wokół jego gardła. Nawet w takich momentach Hux walczył jedynie słowami. Nigdy nie zaatakował w taki sposób, podobne reakcje pozostawały wyłączną domeną Rena.

Podniósł rękę do miejsca, w które uderzył go Hux. To było tak, jakby nagle zapalono światło i oto wszechświat został oświetlony po raz pierwszy. To był tylko sen - uświadomił sobie Kylo. Głupia, naiwna chłopięca nadzieja. Snoke miał rację co do niego. Kylo jest zdolny jedynie do przemocy i wymuszania uległości. Nie ma w nim miejsca na miłość.

Był głupcem, myśląc, że to w ogóle możliwe.  
Odwrócił się i spojrzał na swoje miasto. Jedno miasto w galaktyce pełnej miliardów podobnych, które również do niego należały. Nie, cesarze nie kochają. Oni spełniają jedynie swój obowiązek, aby mieć pewność, że ci, którymi rządzą, kochają ich i boją się w równym stopniu. Stracił już zbyt dużo czasu na dziecinne marzenia. Czasu, który powinien spędzić całkowicie na rządzeniu.

Postanowił wezwać do siebie rano ministra propagandy. Niech znajdzie Kylo cesarzową, nie zajmującą miejsce u jego boku, ale wyglądającą pięknie u jego stóp. Jeśli miłość jest konieczna, będzie ją udawał przed kamerami. Całkowicie odda się zapewnieniu trwałego pokoju, aby zniszczyć zepsucie i umożliwić galaktyce pewny start w przyszłość. Jeśli chodzi o Huxa, to niech rudowłosy ma tego swojego handlarza. Kylo nie chciał już mieć z nim nic więcej wspólnego.

Poświęcił chwilę aby spojrzeć na bliznę wyraźnie znaczącą jego dłoń. Na jasnej skórze blizna nadal wyglądała na czerwoną. Kylo spojrzał na nią z jadowitym uśmieszkiem. Był taki głupi, działał tak impulsywnie. Czytał o rytuale w książce z biblioteki Snoke'a w noc przed tym, jak Hux przyszedł do niego po raz pierwszy. W rozdziale o zwyczajach pierwszych lordów Sith przeczytał fragment o więzach krwi. Były one sposobem na przywiązanie jednej duszy do drugiej, zarówno przez Moc, jak i materię. Było tam napisane, że gdy dwoje ludzi zostanie nimi związanych, nigdy nie będą mogli zdradzić się nawzajem. Będą jedną krwią, jednym ciałem.

 

Tego wieczoru uległ sile nagłego impulsu, chcąc, by Hux był z nim związany a może nawet do niego przykuty. Kylo chciał, żeby Hux od tej pory spoglądając na swoją rękę widział zawsze jego znak. Generał myślałby o nim za każdym razem, gdy zobaczyłby bliznę. To wydawało mu się wtedy zwycięstwem - aktem ostatecznej dominacji.

Dopiero później odkrył notatkę z tyłu książki. Choć rytuał szybko stał się narzędziem składania przysiąg, początkowo był on ceremonią zawierania małżeństwa. Kiedy intonował te słowa pod adresem Huxa, nie do końca rozumiał, o co tu chodzi. Jednak kiedy Hux powtórzył je, wydało mu się to właściwe.

 

Jedyną rzeczą, która odróżniała tamtą ceremonię od prawdziwego małżeństwa było to, że zabrakło ostatniej, koniecznej frazy. Była ona tam, zapisana w notatkach krwawoczerwonym atramentem. Teraz Kylo miał ją przy sobie, przepisaną na kawałku papieru, który wciąż tkwił mu w kieszeni, zupełnie teraz bezużyteczny.

Wyciągnął go, chcąc zrzucić kartkę z balkonu, ale nie potrafił. Zamiast tego złożył ją ponownie i wepchnął na dawne miejsce.

Kylo przykleił do twarzy nieszczery uśmiech i poszedł dołączyć do zabawy. W ciągu kilku sekund znów tańczył na sali balowej. Jego partnerka nosiła sukienkę w kolorze czystego szkarłatu. Tym razem Kylo starał się nie myśleć o Huxie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biedny Kylo. Nie macie może czasem ochoty go przytulić?


	12. Chapter 12

W dniu w którym mieli przybyć gubernatorzy, Huxowi udało się nie natknąć na Rena przez calutkie dwanaście kolejnych godzin. Zazwyczaj nie było to możliwe ale Hux bardzo się starał. Dopiero po całym dniu unikania ciemnowłosego mężczyzny uświadomił sobie jak wiele czasu normalnie z nim spędza.

Armitage posłał swojego asystenta aby ten usprawiedliwił go z nieobecności na posiedzeniu Rady. Spotkania, których nie mógł opuścić, zwołał w strategicznych miejscach, tak bardzo oddalonych od pokojów, w których mógł przebywać Ren, jak to tylko było możliwe.  
Hux znał rozkład zajęć drugiego człowieka jak wnętrze własnej dłoni, więc sądził, że łatwo będzie mu go unikać. Nie zwrócił jednak uwagi na fakt, że harmonogram Rena został zmieniony w dniu poprzedzającym jego koronację. Po tym, jak po raz piąty prawie został przyłapany, Hux uznał, że bogowie śmieją się z niego. Prawdopodobnie na to zasłużył.

Armitage unikał też Milo, chociaż to było już dużo łatwiejsze. Jego przyjaciel wysyłał mu wiadomość po wiadomości. Trudno było nie zwrócić uwagi na kilka pierwszych, ale po pewnym czasie Hux nauczył się je bez problemu ignorować. Unikanie Rena nie stawało się ani odrobinę łatwiejsze. Za każdym razem, gdy Hux słyszał ten głęboki, melodyjny głos zza rogu, czuł, jak wciąż na nowo pęka mu serce. A jeszcze bardziej bolało odwrócenie się i szybka ewakuacja w przeciwnym kierunku.

Mimo iż bolesna, izolacja była konieczna. Stało się jasne, że Hux musi podjąć decyzję. Widok Kylo i Milo obok siebie w końcu zmusił go do pogodzenia się z uczuciami, które dotąd usiłował ignorować. Przeraziło go, że tak długo był w stanie zaprzeczać prawdzie. Wyglądało na to, że powinien to być łatwy wybór. Z jednej strony był Milo. Milo, który się nim opiekował, ktory zawsze był dla niego miły. Milo, który wyglądał jak Kylo, ale bez tego gwałtownego podtekstu. Z drugiej strony był Ren...

Hux wiedział, że jeśli zdecyduje się na związek z Milo, będzie zadowolony, może nawet szczęśliwy. Mógłby na stałe przenieść się z pałacu do domu Sarna w mieście. Hux wiedział, że zostanie tam gorąco przyjęty i wkrótce poczuje się jak u siebie. Z czasem zapomni o płomiennych uczuciach jakimi darzył swojego imperatora. Ale wiedział, że nigdy się ich całkowicie nie pozbędzie. Jak mogłoby mu nie brakować Kylo Rena, gdy jego znak został na zawsze wycięty w jego dłoni, gdy jego krew płynęła stale przez jego żyły? Nie mógł. Ta oznaka przynależności nadal przebiegała przez jego rękę. Może z czasem ból zmaleje do czegoś prawie znośnego. Być może powracanie każdego wieczoru do domu Milo sprawi, że stanie u boku Kylo, ale bez możliwości posiadania go, będzie łatwiejsze. Jednak to nie był żaden pewnik.

Nie wiedział, czy będzie zadowolony, jeśli pozostanie przy Kylo. W rzeczywistości był pewien, że nie będzie. Ren był jak morze. Zawsze zmienny, nieprzewidywalny, zarazem brutalny i piękny. Jednego dnia wciągnie Huxa w burzliwe odmęty pożądania, a potem wyrzuci ponownie na mielizny niełaski, dokładnie tak jak robił to od początku.

Ren był dla niego miły poprzedniej nocy. A przynajmniej był taki, zanim wszystko całkowicie się pogmatwało. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna najpierw był prawie słodki, ale te słowa o Sarnie zabrzmiały już zupełnie inaczej. Kylo był zazdrosny. Ren był zazdrosny o Milo. Zapewne musiał pomyśleć, że decyzja już została podjęta. Hux zastanawiał się, ile czasu minie, zanim Ren uświadomi sobie, że daleko mu do niej.

Hux wiedział, że Ren go pragnie. To była odwrotna strona tego okrutnego równania.  
Nie miał wątpliwości, że gdyby się zdeklarował i ofiarował siebie Renowi, imperator tę dobrowolną ofiarę zaakceptuje. Może nawet będą rządzili razem. Hux nie miał wątpliwości, że z początku będzie idealnie. Ren skonsumowałby ich związek z tą swoją gwałtowną namiętnością i wszystko byłoby dobrze przez czas jakiś. Jednak prędzej niż później, ta iskra między nimi w końcu się wypali. Co się wtedy stanie? - zastanawiał się. Czy Ren go zabije? Może zrobi to własnoręcznie, ostatecznie spełniając swoje liczne groźby pod jego adresem. Ale nie, to raczej niemożliwe. Ren wyrósł z tej dziecinady już dawno temu. Nie, Kylo utrzyma go przy życiu, lecz być może odsunie na bok. Wtedy Hux spędziłby resztę swoich dni w tym samym miejscu co wcześniej: u boku Rena, kochający, ale niekochany.

To właśnie jest kwestia prawdziwego wyboru. Hux musi zdecydować pomiędzy mężczyzną, którego kocha, ale który wykorzysta go, dopóki nic użytecznego z niego nie pozostanie, a potem zapewne porzuci a człowiekiem, który jest jego przyjacielem, ale którego Hux nie kocha. Mógłby się kiedyś nauczyć kochać Milo w ten sposób, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że to nigdy nie będzie dokładnie to samo.

Hux został wykuty w ogniu. Wzniósł się na szczyt Porządku z ogniem i krwią jako swoją zapłatą. Pragnął ich bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego, a Kylo Ren był ogniem wcielonym. Jednak gdyby Hux nie był dostatecznie ostrożny, ów ogień spaliłby do szczętu zarówno jego, jak i wszystko, co kiedykolwiek kochał. Pozostałaby mu jedynie kupka zwęglonych kości a wszystko, co dotąd zbudował, rozsypałoby się w gruzy.

Czy w ogóle można to nazwać decyzją?

 

Hux pośpiesznie przemierzał korytarze pałacu, który zbudował dla człowieka, którego kochał. Biała peleryna powiewała za nim niczym para skrzydeł. Delegacja miała przybyć w każdej chwili, a on zbyt długo zwlekał. Z westchnieniem wyszedł zza rogu i stanął twarzą w twarz z Renem.

Ren ubrany był od stóp do głów w czerń. Co było dość dziwne, wyglądał teraz zupełnie tak samo jak wtedy gdy był uczniem Snoke'a. Wciąż młody, rosły, niebezpieczny. Zniszczony kaptur, który niegdyś nosił oczywiście dawno zniknął. Teraz to gustowna, czarna peleryna została malowniczo udrapowana wokół jego szerokich ramion. Zdawała się odbijać światło podobnie jak, kamienny imperialny tron, ukryty teraz za zamkniętymi drzwiami audiencyjnej sali.  
Z odrobiną irytacji Hux uświadomił sobie, że nie jest to strój, który po konsultacji z ministrem propagandy na ten dzień wybrali.

 Ren co prawda pozbył się zniszczonych łachów ale wciąż opierał się próbom wpływania na jego ubiór. To była ciągła walka ale Huxowi wydawało się że w końcu ją wygrał, gdy Ren wreszcie zgodził się aby zatrudnić dla niego stylistę. Najwyraźniej Armitage był w błędzie. Zamiast czarno- czerwonych szat, które miał założyć, Ren nosił swoje zwykłe odzienie. Materiał był luksusowy a krój doskonały ale to nie było to, co uprzednio uzgodnili.

Dwaj strażnicy stali po obu stronach wejścia. Ren obrócił się w ich stronę.  
-Zostawcie nas - rozkazał, odsyłając ich władczym ruchem ręki - ktoś pośle po was kiedy będziecie znowu potrzebni. Jego ton był chłodny i twardy jak stal.  
Hux nie odwrócił się, by spojrzeć, jak dwaj mężczyźni znikają w głębi ciemnego korytarza. Generał nie mógł zmusić się, by napotkać brązowe oczy, których spojrzenie podświadomie czuł na twarzy. Zamiast tego, nie chcąc opuścić wzroku, skupił go na drzwiach przed sobą.

Chwilę trwało nim Ren przemówił. Jego głos był spokojny i zimny. Widzieć Rena do tego stopnia opanowanym było gorsze niż wszystko, czegokolwiek doświadczył z jego strony na pokładzie Finalizera. Jak na osobę, której osobowość na co dzień wprost utkana była z gniewu ten spokój był przerażający. Armitage wciąż unikał jego wzroku.  
-Hux, zaczynałem już podejrzewać, że umarłeś - powiedział Kylo tonem zupełnie pozbawionym emocji. Hux usiłował się nie wzdrygnąć, wyczuwszy lód w jego głosie.  
\- Nie, Najwyższy Przywódco, jeszcze nie całkiem umarłem - odparł z tak wielkim spokojem na jaki tylko potrafił się zdobyć.  
Blizna na jego dłoni zdawała się płonąć białym ogniem. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, upaść na kolana i przyznać się do wszystkiego ale duma mu na to nie pozwoliła. Hux nie był wszak dzieckiem. To nie był odpowiedni czas na podobne wyznania. Wkrótce zaczną zjeżdżać się delegaci. Być może niektórzy już stawili się na miejscu. Nie, ani Kylo ani on nie mieli teraz czasu na prywatne sprawy.

Ren uśmiechnął się ale uśmiech zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił.  
\- Czyżby? Wobec tego czemu nie pojawiłeś się na spotkaniu Rady ani na audiencjach? Źle się poczułeś? Za dużo igraszek ostatniej nocy?  
W tych pytaniach czuć było jad, zawoalowany ale nie za bardzo.

Słowa popłynęły z ust Huxa nim zdążył się powstrzymać. Nie chciał aby zabrzmiały napastliwie ale wczorajsze rany wciąż mocno bolały. Ren obiecał że będzie się trzymać z dala od jego umysłu i złamał tę obietnicę.  
-Najwyższy Przywódco, zawsze przecież możesz wedrzeć się do mojej głowy i wydobyć odpowiedź. Jakoś nic nie przeszkodziło ci w tym wczoraj. Po co rezygnować ze starych przyzwyczajeń?

Hux usłyszał chrzęst skóry gdy Ren zacisnął pięści. Przygotował się na cios, jednak ten nigdy nie nadszedł. Nastąpił moment ciszy a potem westchnienie.  
Hux był zaskoczony ale nie spojrzał na Rena gdy ten przemówił.

-Nie, Hux. Z tym już koniec. Widziałem już wystarczającą część twojego umysłu, żeby chcieć pozostać z dala od niego na zawsze. A teraz odpowiedz na moje pytanie.  
Ren znów westchnął. Sprawiał wrażenie zmęczonego, czego Hux wcześniej nie dostrzegał. Gniew wciąż kipiał pod powierzchnią, jak zwykle zresztą. Hux świetnie go wyczuwał. Zastanawiał się co takiego odkrył Kylo. Z pewnością zdawał sobie sprawę z głębi nienawiści jaką Hux niegdyś do niego żywił. Ale w jego ostatnich wspomnieniach nie było nic, co aż tak mogłoby wzburzyć Rena. No chyba że chodziło o zazdrość. Miał nadzieję, że się nie myli bo to oznaczałoby, że Kylo wciąż na nim zależy.

Generał uwierzył mu tym razem. Nie wierzył Renowi ostatniej nocy, kiedy wymawiał te słodkie słowa, że chce usłyszeć myśli Huxa z jego własnych ust. Chciał desperacko w to uwierzyć, ale nie mógł ale zrobił to teraz. Ren okazał się zaskakująco biegły w oszustwie, ale Hux mógł wyczuć prawdę w słowach ciemnowłosego mężczyzny. Kylo mówił prawdę.

Hux utkwił wzrok w drzwiach.  
-Nie, Najwyższy Przywódco. Zeszłej nocy nie oddawałem się rozrywkom. Wróciłem do domu dość późno i długo nie mogłem zasnąć.  
To akurat było prawdą, Hux niewiele spał ostatniej nocy.  
-Jeśli chodzi o spotkania to miałem inne pilne zajęcia. Sprawy do rozwiązania. Decyzje do podjęcia - wyszeptał. Czuł, pomimo wysiłku, że głos mu się łamie.  
Tymczasem Hux chciał być silny dopóki się to wszystko nie skończy. Kiedy Ren zostanie ukoronowany i delegacje rozjadą się do domów, kiedy minie bezpośrednie niebezpieczeństwo wtedy pozwoli sobie na luksus bycia słabym.  
Przysięgał, że będzie wierny i lojalny w stosunku do Rena aby chronić to czego dokonali i to, co jeszcze zbudują. Teraz nie był właściwy czas.

Jakby na potwierdzenie tej myśli asystent Huxa wybiegł zza rogu. Lekko dyszał lecz widząc przyszłego imperatora wyprostował się.  
-Najwyższy Przywódco, proszę o wybaczenie.  
Tu zwrócił się w stronę Huxa.  
-Chciał pan abym pana powiadomił, kiedy wszyscy zbiorą się w sali tronowej.

Hux odwrócił się aby spojrzeć na chłopaka.  
\- To prawda, a teraz biegnij na galerię. Powiedz ludziom, których tam umieściłem aby mieli oko na wszystkie podejrzane elementy. Ktoś tylko krzywo spojrzy na Najwyższego Przywódcę a zawiadamiasz mnie. Ktoś zrobi ruch i zamieniasz go w parę. Teraz idź.  
Młody człowiek skinął głową, skłonił się przed Renem i już go nie było.

 

Nastąpiła pauza. Hux odwrócił się do Rena, ale po raz kolejny skupił wzrok na drzwiach. Kiedy się odezwał, nadal odwracał go od rozmówcy.  
-Najwyższy przywódco, myślę, że nadszedł czas, aby spotkać się z twoimi gośćmi. Jeśli chcesz, możemy kontynuować tę rozmowę później. Teraz nie pora na to. I nie miejsce.

Hux już teraz mógł usłyszeć podekscytowaną paplaninę, dobiegającą zza drzwi. Było ich tak wielu. Martwił się tutaj o niebezpieczeństwo ewentualnego ataku, ale bardziej jeszcze zatroskany był koronacją. Hux nie lubił, gdy Ren był tak odkryty. Z pewnością Kylo był w stanie zadbać o siebie podczas walki, ale jutro zgromadzi się stanowczo zbyt wiele umysłów, aby Kylo był zdolny odczytać je wszystkie. Hux poczuł, że przesuwa palcami po znaku na swojej dłoni. Zaczęło się od nerwowego nawyku, ale teraz ten gest działał na niego uspokajająco.

Oczy Rena płonęły tym samym co zawsze mrocznym ogniem ale Hux odmówił popatrzenia w nie. Nie musiał. Czuł jak przepalają go na wylot.  
-Ach, więc one były na tyle ważne… te decyzje, że dla nich wolałeś zostawić swojego cesarza samego? - spytał Kylo. Jego głos był niewzruszony a jednak część lodu jakby z niego wyparowała. Ren brzmiał jak człowiek, który wie co ma się wydarzyć. Z pewnością dlatego, że sam się tego spodziewał.

Ten niemal apokaliptyczny ton sprawił, że Hux spojrzał w końcu na Rena. Kylo był blisko, ale w pełnej respektu odległości. Nie skrócił dystansu, tak jak dotąd zwykł był robić. Teraz po prostu stał tam, jak człowiek skazany na śmierć, czekający tylko na odczytanie wyroku. Hux pragnął się odezwać i krzyczeć, że "nie, nigdy nie pozostawi Kylo samego. Nigdy nie mógłby zostawić go samego."  
Nie zrobił tego, ponieważ kiedy słowa już miały pojawić się na jego ustach, Ren znów przemówił. Jego oczy były twarde i zimne. Wyglądały teraz prawie jak czarne, zupełnie jak kryształowy tron za tymi drzwiami.  
\- Czy podjąłeś decyzję, Hux?

-Tak - odparł Hux, ponownie unosząc wzrok w kierunku Rena.  
-Tak, myślę, że tak. Sądzę nawet, że zrobiłem to już dawno temu.  
Wyczuwał drżenie w swoim głosie ale jakimś cudem udało mu się zachować spokojny wyraz twarzy. Teraz nie był na to czas. Będą mieli na to całe życie, kiedy już to, co konieczne, zostanie zrobione.  
Znów nastąpiła chwila ciszy a potem pod ruchem ręki Rena drzwi do sali rozwarły się. Kylo odwrócił się od Huxa i wkroczył do komnaty, w której oczekiwał go rząd zebranych delegatów.


	13. Chapter 13

Gubernatorów było ponad stu. Wszyscy byli ubrani albo w mundury Najwyższego Porządku, albo tradycyjne stroje ich rodzimych planet. Hux nie zwracał uwagi na tych pierwszych. Zasugerował kandydatury wielu z nich i ufał im, jeśli nie całkowicie, to w znaczącym stopniu. Zamiast tego skupił swoją uwagę na tych, którzy pochodzili ze światów znajdujących się pod zwierzchnictwem Najwyższego Porządku. Wielu z nich najprawdopodobniej było przekonanych, że mogliby obejść się bez obcej kontroli. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Porządek zakorzenił się na dobre w galaktyce a potęga wizerunku obcego władcy nigdy nie straciła w niej mocy. Miał nadzieję, że nadprzyrodzone zdolności Rena pomogą utrzymać ich w szeregu na tyle długo, by można było wykorzenić wszelkie myśli o buncie.

Na zewnątrz słońce zaczynało zachodzić. Róż, purpura i pomarańcz odbijały się od pokrytych szkłem ścian. Girlandy kwiatów zdobiły filary, podpierające galerię, która otaczała ścianę, łączącą salę z resztą pałacu. Hux mógł spostrzec poblaski luf blasterów, słabo widoczne poprzez luki w kompozycjach kwiatowych. Były tam umieszczone dyskretnie, ale nie aż tak jak Hux by chciał. Tylko ktoś opuszczający komnatę mógłby je zauważyć ale i ta ewentualność martwiła Huxa.

W miarę jak przemierzali salę towarzyszyła im fala aplauzu ze strony zebranych. Tylko kilka osób nie okazało wzruszenia na widok nowego władcy. Hux dobrze zapamiętał ich twarze.  
Ren zatrzymał się u stóp podwyższenia, nie zasiadając na tronie. Hux poczuł się tym dość zaskoczony ale zrozumiał, że Kylo nie chce tego robić przed koronacją. Nigdy nie był przesądny, ale nawet on zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że taki czyn mógłby być uznany za zły omen.

Hux stał u boku Rena, choć nieco z tyłu w stosunku do niego. Chciał być blisko ale potrzebny był mu odstęp aby uzyskać dobry widok na zebrane grono. Podczas gdy Ren wygłaszał przemowę Hux obserwował tłum, starając się zapamiętać twarze. Był niemal pewien, że niektórzy mogą być na tyle niezadowoleni aby czegoś próbować. Koronacja będzie idealną okazją do ataku. Jeśli on był tego świadomy to i potencjalni wrogowie doskonale zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.  
W słowach Rena zawierało się zarówno powitanie jak i ukryte ostrzeżenie, na temat tego co stanie się z ludźmi, którzy nie dochowają wiary Porządkowi. To było dobre przemówienie. Ren potrafił być przerażająco elokwentny gdy zachodziła taka potrzeba. Huxa wciąż jeszcze to zaskakiwało choć nie przyszedł tu aby słuchać mowy Kylo.

Gdy Ren skończył, a publiczność oklaskiwała go z szacunkiem, Hux wyodrębnił już dwóch delegatów, którym nie ufał. Ci ludzie zdecydowanie wyglądali na podejrzanych - gubernatorzy Coruscant i Bespina. Jeśli sylwetki tych dwóch wydawały się problematyczne na papierze, to Hux jeszcze mniej polubił ich w bezpośrednim kontakcie. Zarządca z Coruscant wyglądał źle, a tłusty gubernator Bespina był niewiele lepszy. Zawierało się w tym jednak coś więcej. Hux czuł, że coś musi być z nimi nie tak.

Hux absolutnie nie był osobą wrażliwą na Moc. Poprzedni Najwyższy Przywódca często z tego żartował, mawiając, że kamień ma więcej powinowactwa do niej niż Armitage. A jednak i bez tego wiedział że tym osobnikom ufać nie należy.

Ceremonia powitania wkrótce się skończyła. Ren zapowiedział zgromadzonym, że dołączy do nich za kilka godzin a tymczasem poinformował ich, że zorganizowano dla nich przyjęcie. Nastąpił kolejny wybuch aplauzu i było po wszystkim.

Hux i reszta patrzyli, jak Ren wychodzi z sali z czarną peleryną powiewającą za nim. Kiedy drzwi zatrzasnęły się za Kylo, Hux rozpoczął swoją pracę. Kilka tygodni temu zaplanował dla gubernatorów przyjęcie w ogrodach. Był to ledwie maskowany pretekst, aby można było ich poobserwować w bardziej nieformalnych okolicznościach. Beczki z winem i innymi trunkami zostały wysłane z każdego zakątka galaktyki, wraz z ilością jedzenia wystarczającą, aby wyżywić planetę.  
Hux miał nadzieję, że z pomocą nieograniczonych ilości alkoholu, do końca nocy będzie miał jasny obraz tego, którzy z tych ludzi jedynie udają lojalność.

Hux patrzył z wysilonym uśmiechem, jak ludzie przemieszczają się w stronę ogrodów niczym kolumna mrówek. Uśmiech opadł z jego twarzy, gdy ostatnia grupa wyszła na zachodzące słońce. Kiedy wreszcie sala tronowa była pusta, Hux zaczekał, aż jego ludzie zejdą z galerii powyżej. Gdy wszyscy się zebrali przemówił do nich ściszonym głosem,  
Macie mieć oko na tego z Coruscant i gubernatora Bespina. Jeśli zrobią coś podejrzanego, poinformujcie mnie niezwłocznie. Jeśli opuszczą teren, chcę, żebyście ich aresztowali i przyprowadzili do mnie, szybko i dyskretnie.  
-Tak jest - odpowiedzieli mężczyźni. Armitage popatrzył na nich surowo, zanim posłał ich do ogrodu.

Jego asystent pozostał przy nim.  
-Tak, panie ministrze? - odezwał się młody człowiek.  
Hux podszedł do niego bliżej i upewniwszy się, że nikt ich nie usłyszy oznajmił - Chcę, abyś pozostał dziś przy boku Najwyższego Przywódcy. Muszę wiedzieć, kto próbował z nim rozmawiać, a jeśli trzeba, masz przypomnieć mu, by nie pozwalał nikomu niczym się częstować. Nie możemy dopuścić aby ktoś otruł go na dzień przed koronacją. Przypomnij mu też, żeby założył uzgodniony strój na dzisiejszy wieczór.

Młody człowiek przytaknął. Hux popatrzył nań z aprobatą i odezwał się ponownie.  
\- Jeśli będzie się buntował przypomnij mu, że ja i on jesteśmy teraz jednej krwi i z tego względu wolałbym aby nie została rozlana - oznajmił poważnym tonem.  
Asystent popatrzył na niego dziwnie ale Hux tylko się kwaśno uśmiechnął.  
-On będzie wiedział o co mi chodzi. A teraz biegnij!

Skinąwszy głową młody człowiek odmaszerował do swoich obowiązków, pozostawiając Huxa samego w sali tronowej, po raz pierwszy, odkąd odkrył go tu Kylo. Dziś było bardzo podobnie jak we wspomnieniach z tamtego wieczoru. Słońce zachodziło i pomalowało pokój krwawym blaskiem. A jednak nic nie było już takie samo. Jutro wszystko się zmieni. Świat już zaczął dostosowywać się do nowego stanu rzeczy. Szansa na zmianę powoli się kończyła podczas gdy wszystkie elementy zaczęły wskakiwać na przeznaczone im miejsca. Kylo zapewne też to czuł.

Hux nie mógł zapomnieć wyrazu akceptacji na twarzy drugiego człowieka. Ren wyglądał na bardzo pewnego siebie,  
chyba najbardziej czasu od obalenia Snoke'a. Hux od dawna zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że w głębi ducha Ren od dawna zmagał się z niepewnością. Jakaś jego część nadal była skonfliktowana na punkcie swojego ojca, wuja, dziewczyny, Snoke'a, a nawet imperium. Tylko kiedy byli sami Hux widział pełne zdecydowanie na twarzy Rena, podobne do tego, który mógł zaobserwować dziś rano gdy popatrzył w lustro.

Rudowłosy zwrócił się w kierunku wyjścia do ogrodu. Na zewnątrz drzewa i krzewy udekorowane były tysiącami maleńkich światełek. Na gałęziach rozwieszono girlandy z kwiatów i ozdób. Wszystko to zatopione było w miękkim, złotym blasku.  
Kelnerzy przemykali przez tłum, oferując drinki i przekąski. Zespół zaczął grać. Oprócz muzyki dało się słyszeć odgłosy rozmów a nawet śmiechy. Ren miał ponownie dołączyć do zabawy za godzinę, dwie, a na razie zajmowanie się zebranymi scedował na Huxa.

Hux wykorzystał okazję aby zerknąć przelotnie na swoje odbicie w szkle. Biała peleryna prezentowała się znakomicie a biel i czerń spodni i koszuli podkreślała smukłość jego sylwetki i uwydatniała czerwień włosów. Zastanawiał się jak też oni obaj wyglądali, stojąc obok siebie, Ren w czerni i Hux w bieli z czernią. Ich stroje pasowały do siebie bardziej niż zakładały to pierwotne ustalenia stylisty.

Poprawił kołnierz, przeciągnął dłonią po swoich dość długich włosach, po czym wyszedł do ogrodu. Nocne powietrze było umiarkowanie ciepłe, jak zawsze tutaj. Hux spędził następną godzinę, przedzierając się przez tłum. Rozmawiał z tymi, którzy zechcieli go zagadnąć i zauważył, że jego szpiedzy z powodzeniem brylują pośród zebranych. Pozwolił aby upłynęło trochę czasu i dużo więcej alkoholu po czym zbliżył się do gubernatora z Coruscant.

Ren pojawił się kilka minut temu, a Hux obserwował z boku, jak podchodzili kolejni gubernatorzy aby przekazać wyrazy szacunku względem swojego nowego imperatora. Wielu z nich bezwstydnie płaszczyło się przed nim i pochlebiało mu. Ren uśmiechał się z łatwością, ale w jego oczach był lód. Bez wątpienia Kylo czytał w ich myślach, gdy się do niego zbliżali. Hux przestał zwracać na niego uwagę, gdy Kylo wdał się w ożywioną rozmowę z gubernatorem Tatooine. Była to piękna kobieta o ciemnych oczach i włosach. Jej skóra była lekko opalona a cała sylwetka silna i mocno zbudowana.

Jeśli kiedykolwiek istniała istota ludzka, która była przeciwieństwem Huxa, to była nią ta kobieta. Huxa aż skręcało w środku, kiedy patrzył, jak przechodzą razem przez ogrody. Kiedy kobieta coś upuściła i Ren uklęknął, aby to podnieść, Hux prawie wyciągnął swój blaster by wystrzelić. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego że jest zazdrosny, ale nie dbał o to. Odwrócił uwagę od pary i skierował się w stronę swojego głównego celu na ten wieczór.

Osobnik miał na imię Alistair. Niegdyś był oficerem Imperium a teraz po prostu bogatym i bardzo wpływowym człowiekiem. Jego garnitur przypominał imperialny mundur. Jego ciemnoszara barwa harmonizowała z siwiejącymi włosami i stalowoniebieskimi oczami mężczyzny. Hux wiedział że jego osoba oznacza kłopoty już w momencie gdy po raz pierwszy zwrócił na niego uwagę a potem to wrażenie tylko się pogłębiało.  
Kiedy wszyscy inni pośpieszyli złożyć wyrazy szacunku, on czekał, czając się w cieniu tak samo jak Hux. Kiedy Hux zbliżył się do niego, drugi mężczyzna nie wydawał się zaskoczony, a na jego wyniosłej twarzy pojawił się chłodny wyraz rozbawienia. Przypomniał Huxowi jego ojca. Armitage nigdy nie kochał swojego ojca, ani mu nie ufał.

-Pierwszy minister Hux - wycedził Alistair swoim archaicznym imperialnym akcentem - cóż to za przyjemność. Zastanawiałem się, kiedy będę miał okazję z tobą porozmawiać.  
Hux uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny swoim chłodnym uśmiechem.  
-Och, cała przyjemność po mojej stronie! wyciągnął dłoń a były oficer ujął ją, jego srebrna brew drgnęła przy tym nieznacznie.  
-Cóż za wspaniałe miejsce zbudowałeś, Hux - powiedział starszy mężczyzna, wskazując na ogrody i pałacowe wieże. Dobór słów dał Huxowi mocno do zastanowienia. Mało kto wiedział, że to Hux stworzył plany pałacu. Możliwe, że gubernator miał na myśli zarówno Rena, jak i Huxa, ale nacisk, który położył na jego nazwisko, sprawił, że Hux mocno w to wątpił.

Naprędce przykleił do twarzy nieszczery uśmiech.  
\- Jestem bardziej niż chętny, aby zabrać cię na obchód reszty ogrodów - zaproponował. - Chętnie pokazałbym również wnętrze pałacu ale wciąż jeszcze trwają przygotowania do koronacji i nie chciałbym im wchodzić w paradę.

Gubernator zaśmiał się. - Więc może innym razem. Jak na gust Huxa zdawał się pokazywać za dużo zębów ale Armitage nie bał się go. Ten człowiek nie był na tyle głupi aby próbować czegoś gdy byli na widoku i bez możliwości ucieczki.  
-Ale ogrody chętnie bym zwiedził. Miło byłoby nieco odpocząć od tych wszystkich głupców - mówiąc to zwrócił się w stronę kłębiącego się tłumu.

Hux zgodził się z nim. Większość gubernatorów była głupcami. Częściowo było to zgodne z założeniami. On i Ren pragnęli ludzi, którzy byliby posłuszni ich rozkazom i ślepo oddani. Inteligencja nie zawsze jest cechą pożądaną u podwładnego. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy można by go wykorzystać do spiskowania przeciwko władzy.

Hux wskazał na przejście pomiędzy krzakami i obaj przeszli do innej części ogrodu. Generał był pewien, że żaden z pozostałych gubernatorów nie zauważy ich nieobecności. Jego szpiedzy na pewno jej nie przeoczyli, ale to dobrze. Nie podobał mu się pomysł bycia sam na sam z tym człowiekiem, zwłaszcza, jeśli nikt ich nie widział. Alistair był niebezpieczny.

W niespiesznym tempie przecisnęli się przez wysokie, kwitnące krzewy. Wkrótce muzyka i rozmowy zaczęły cichnąć. Idąc rozmawiali o rzeczach trywialnych, o pogodzie, koronacji, handlu i ekonomii, dopóki nie zatrzymali się przy dużej fontannie. Hux wprowadził ich do rzadko uczęszczanej części ogrodów. Słońce już dawno zniknęło a światła na drzewach pozapalały się. Kiedy wreszcie byli zupełnie sami zaczęła się właściwa gra, dokładnie tak, jak Hux się tego spodziewał.

-Znałem twojego ojca, wiesz - powiedział gubernator. Miał silny głos. Było zimny i czysty, jak odgłos strumienia w zimie. Hux uprzejmie skinął głową.  
-Był świetnym taktykiem, wspaniałym żołnierzem, jednym z najgroźniejszych najbardziej brutalnych ludzi, jakich kiedykolwiek spotkałem - kontynuował gubernator.  
-Tak, dokładnie taki był - zgodził się Hux. Odgłos wody z fontanny wydawał się bardzo głośny w otaczającej ich ciszy.  
-Byłby z ciebie dumny, Hux. Rozszerzyłeś porządek na całą galaktykę, tak jak by on tego chciał. Zmiażdżyłeś rebelię. Wiedział, że będziesz zdolny do wielkich rzeczy. Ale wątpię, czy byłby zadowolony z faktu, że to władający Mocą dzieciak nosi twoją koronę. Twój ojciec dorastał w cieniu Vadera - tak samo jak ja. Więc wszyscy doskonale wiemy, jak to jest z tymi ludźmi - wysyczał starszy mężczyzna.

Hu spojrzał na niego ostro, ale tamten tylko uśmiechnął się swoim uśmiechem rekina.  
-Nie udawaj oburzonego, wiesz, że to prawda. Kylo Ren spędził bardzo dużo czasu zyskując sobie reputację wściekłego psa Snoke'a. Teraz Snoke nie żyje, a bestia nie ma już pana, który utrzymywałby ją w ryzach. Fantazyjne tytuły i korona nie sprawią, że cała galaktyka zapomni o tym. Jego moc utrzyma większość systemów w podległości, a polityka, którą prowadzicie, będzie zapewniać wam poparcie zwykłych ludzi, jednak tylko tak długo, jak długo on będzie cię słuchać. A to nie będzie trwać wiecznie. W końcu zmęczą się ciągłym gryzieniem się w język, aby wytrwać w milczeniu. Wy dwaj odebraliście zbyt wiele rzeczy potężnym ludziom.

Generał wyraźnie wyczuwał groźbę kryjącą się za słowami Alistaira, mimo że gubernator starał się nie dopuścić, aby przedostała się ona wprost do jego wypowiedzi. Teraz przyszła kolej na odzew Huxa. Nie lubił gdy ktoś mu groził.  
-Och, jestem w pełni świadomy, że zawsze będą ludzie, którzy będą musieli zostać wyeliminowani. Podobnie zresztą sądzi sam imperator. Największym błędem, który mogą popełnić ludzie, jest przekonanie, że są bezpieczni w swojej ciszy. Myślałem, że jestem bezpieczny w moim milczeniu, dopóki on nie wyrwał moich myśli wprost z mojej głowy. Powiedz mi, gubernatorze - uśmiechnął się Hux. - Czy kiedykolwiek zdarzyło ci się, że wdarł się do twojego umysłu ktoś taki jak Kylo Ren? Bez względu na to, jak jesteś cicho, to nigdy nie wystarczy, aby nie zwrócić na siebie jego uwagi.

Uśmiech pozostał przyklejony do warg starszego mężczyzny, ale w jego oczach znów pojawił się lód .  
-Jesteś inteligentnym chłopcem, Hux.  
Armitage najeżył się na to określenie, ale szybko je zignorował.  
-Ale ludzie tacy jak Ren nie uważają wcale, że muszą być sprytni. A przynajmniej nie tak jak ty czy ja. Myślą, że to magia czyni ich władcami, ale tak nie jest. Palpatine być może znał się na polityce, ale Vader był już tylko brutalnym głupcem. Snoke był nie lepszy. Słabość. Z tego, co słyszałem o naszym nowym cesarzu, ma ją w genach. Czy to prawda?

Hux był teraz zirytowany. Ten człowiek miał absolutną rację. To samolubstwo Vadera i krótkowzroczność Palpatine'a i Snoke'a doprowadziły imperium i stary Porządek do rozpadu.  
-Tak było na początku - odpowiedział szczerze Hux - ale Ren nie jest swoim dziadkiem. Już jest dobrym przywódcą, z czasem stanie się wielkim.

Gubernator patrzył teraz na niego z uznaniem.  
-Przypuszczam, że jest to częściowo, jeśli nie całkowicie, twoja zasługa. Nie próbuj temu zaprzeczać. Ani przez chwilę nie byłem przekonany, że te plany gospodarcze są pomysłami Rena. Może być na tyle sprytny, aby je wdrożyć, ale wyczuwam za nimi wszystkimi ciebie.

Hux nie próbował temu zaprzeczyć. Z tym człowiekiem wyraźnie nie miało to sensu. Bez względu na to, co powiedział Hux, on wiedział swoje. Gubernator kontynuował.  
-Jest wielu w galaktyce, którzy o tym wiedzą, Hux. Nie jesteś pozbawiony przyjaciół. Mam zamiar zostać jednym z nich, premierze. Ufałem twojemu ojcu i widzę w tobie to samo, co widziałem w nim. Chcę ci pomóc, ale ten znak na twojej dłoni mocno mnie niepokoi.

Hux był zdezorientowany, ale nie zamierzał tego okazywać. Spodziewał się gróźb, ale nie oferty przyjaźni.  
\- O czym dokładnie mówisz, gubernatorze - rzucił ostrzegawczo - zmęczyły mnie twoje zawoalowane słowa. Powiedz, co masz na myśli i powiedz to szybko.  
Ogień, który płonął w jego sercu, począł rozgrzewać na powrót jego słowa.

Gubernator oparł się o krawędź fontanny, obraz całkowitego spokoju. Hux mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak wyglądał ten człowiek w młodości, kiedy imperium wciąż panowało w całej galaktyce. Szyderstwo zniknęło. Zostało zastąpione wyważonym, ale wciąż wyniosłym spojrzeniem.  
-Nie myśl, że możesz mnie oszukać, Hux. Jesteś świetnym aktorem ale pamiętaj, że żyję o wiele dłużej niż większość głupców, których wyznaczyłeś jako zarządców. Widziałem, jak imperia powstają i upadają. Widziałem, jak rozpadają się nowe i stare republiki. Ren słucha cię teraz, ponieważ myśli, że cię potrzebuje, ale z czasem będzie się zastanawiać, dlaczego powinien ciebie słuchać. Ożeni się, będzie miał dzieci, odwróci się lub zostanie obrócony przeciwko tobie. Inni zostaną awansowani i będą próbowali zabrać go od ciebie. Ty jesteś inteligentny i zaradny. Możesz przetrwać jeszcze długo, ale nie na zawsze.  
Słowa były chłodne i wymierzone, ale Hux poczuł się tak, jakby temperatura wokół podskoczyła do temperatury słońca. Generał kontynuował, wpatrując się w Huxa.  
-Jeśli sam nie zabije ciebie, to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim ktoś inny zajmie twoje miejsce. Jesteś młody i przystojny, na początku najlepszego okresu swojego życia. Już nigdy nie będziesz w korzystniejszej sytuacji.

Hux cofnął się. Czuł się tak, jakby został uderzony. W tych słowach było sporo prawdy. Wtedy, nieproszony, pojawił się mu przed oczami obraz Rena z tą kobietą. Gubernator miał rację. To była tylko kwestia czasu, zanim pojawi się ktoś inny. Hux wiedział, co by zrobił, gdyby był na miejscu tego kogoś. Nie pozwoliłby nikomu innemu, aby doradzał Renowi z boku. Renowi pewnie kiedyś na nim zależało, ale teraz Hux nie był już tego taki pewien. Dokonał wyboru, ale Ren, wydawało się, też dokonał swojego.  
-Co sugerujesz? - wyszeptał. Hux znał odpowiedź, chciał jedynie sprawdzić, czy imperialny sam to powie czy nadal będzie starał się ukryć się za swoim słowami. Podniósł oczy, by spotkać spojrzenie tych drugich - stalowych i przejrzystych.

-Wiesz dokładnie, co sugeruję, Hux. Tak jak powiedziałem, nie jesteś głupcem, ja też nie. Jesteśmy ocalałymi, Hux. Podobnie jak reszta galaktyki.

\- A przed czymże to galaktyka ocalała, gubernatorze? - spytał Hux. Gorąco zdawało się ustępować przed kąsajacym zimnem. Zastanawiał się, jak długo trwa ich nieobecność. Czy Ren już ją zauważył czy też nadal jest z tą kobietą?

-Sithowie, Jedi. Ci którzy mają Moc i myślą, że to czyni ich lepszymi. To oni spustoszyli galaktykę poprzez wojnę i terror. Ich wojny zniszczyły całe planety. Oni walczą dla światła i ciemności. Dla siebie samych, nie dla porządku. Gdyby naprawdę troszczyli się o dobro galaktyki uczyniliby mam przysługę oszczędzając nam swojej obecności - warknął gubernator po raz pierwszy otwarcie okazując gniew.  
-Potrzeba aby rządzili nami ludzie, nie relikty, które już dawno powinny pozostać sprawą przeszłości.

Hux nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Po raz kolejny zobaczył prawdę w słowach drugiego mężczyzny. Przesunął palcami po bliznach na dłoni.  
-Nie można go zabić - wyszeptał - nikt nie może. Widziałem, jak zatrzymywał wiązkę z miotacza w powietrzu. Zabił Jedi, zabił też Snoke'a.

Starszy mężczyzna zaśmiał się mrocznie. - Poznałem prawdziwych Sithów i widziałem, jak zabijają prawdziwych rycerzy Jedi. Ta dziewczyna była niczym, a Snoke był tylko cieniem. Wydawało nam się, że Gwiazda Śmierci jest niezniszczalna i że Imperium nigdy nie upadnie. Byliśmy w błędzie. Wszystko jest do zrobienia jeśli wystarczająco dużo ludzi w to wierzy. Ale tym nie musisz się martwić. Wystarczy jeśli podejmiesz decyzję, Hux.

\- Jestem zmęczony podejmowaniem decyzji, gubernatorze - sarknął Hux.

Mimo to, chłopcze, musisz. Wiem, co oznacza ten znak na twojej ręce. Wiem, co to powinno oznaczać dla ciebie i nie wątpię, że gdybym mógł sprawdzić to na dłoni imperatora znalazłabym taką samą bliznę. A mimo to słuchasz mnie teraz. Jeśli naprawdę byłbyś zdecydowany, powinieneś był mnie zabić.

\- Ach, nie myśl, że jeszcze tego nie zrobię. Ten znak... o co w nim chodzi? Co on według ciebie znaczy? - wysyczał Hux, podświadomie przyciskając dłoń do boku, jakby chciał ją chronić. Nie lubił tego. Werbalna szermierka i przerzucanie się groźbami zawsze były jego najmniej ulubionym punktem, ale coś się zmieniło. Zaczynał zrozumieć, co się tutaj dzieje. Coś było oferowane i starano się zaoferować to bardzo ostrożnie.

Teraz byli już całkiem sami, ale Hux przyłapał siebie na szukaniu szpiegów ukrytych pośród cieni. Podejrzewał, że teraz naprawdę jest tu tylko ich dwóch.

Gubernator znów się uśmiechnął.  
\- Są tacy, którzy wolą widzieć ciebie na tym tronie. To ci, którzy są zmęczeni władającymi Mocą, którzy myślą, że mogą rządzić nami wszystkimi. Wątpię jednak, by czuli się tak samo, gdyby odkryli, że ich nowa nadzieja nie służy jedynie własnemu przetrwaniu, ale poślubiła człowieka, który ostatecznie doprowadzi do ruiny nowe imperium. Najwyraźniej nie wygłoszono żadnych oświadczeń, więc nie jest to oficjalny akt według żadnego obowiązującego prawa, ani też martwego porządku mistyków. To coś więc nie musi być niczym więcej jak zwykłą blizną.

Obaj wiemy, że to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim ten nowy Porządek pójdzie tą samą drogą co stare imperium przed nim. Tak długo, jak człowiek taki jak Ren jest u steru, taki zawsze będzie los imperiów. On urodził się już potężny mocą, nie rozumie, co to znaczy zabiegać o władzę ani jak ją utrzymać.

Gubernator mówił dalej, ale Hux słyszał tylko jedno słowo. Powtarzał je w kółko w swojej głowie. Zaślubiony. Zaślubiony? Oni zostali sobie poślubieni?

W głosie mężczyzny nie było fałszu. To wyjaśniałoby, dlaczego kilku z tych, którzy widzieli znak, tak mocno mu się przyglądało. Być może byli też ci, którzy słyszeli o ceremonii i mogli rozpoznać jej rezultat. Nagle wszystko nabrało sensu. Nic dziwnego, że Ren zareagował tak ostro na Milo. Ren związał ich nie tylko w taki sposób, by zapewnić sobie wzajemną lojalność, ale także pod względem romantycznym. Kosmosie, co było z nim nie tak? Hux miał ochotę zabić tego odzianego w czarny płaszcz idiotę i to własnymi, gołymi rękami. Minął już prawie rok od tej nocy, kiedy Ren go naznaczył - poślubił go. Jeśli Ren nie wspomniał o tym do tej pory, to być może zdecydował się zachować to dla siebie. Być może po prostu się rozmyślił uznając znak za zwykłą bliznę, a nie symbol związku na całe życie.

Głos gubernatora przerwał tok jego myśli. - Ach, więc nie wiedziałeś? Cóż, w takim przypadku chciałbym cię ostrzec, abyś pomyślał o tym, co to znaczy być związanym z kimś, kto nie zadał sobie nawet trudu, aby ci wyjaśnić, co zrobił. Taka więź nie jest żartem. Ktoś, kto stworzył ją pod wpływem kaprysu, nie jest kimś, komu można zaufać, aby powierzyć mu rządy nad czymkolwiek. Zostawię cię sam na sam ze sobą, Armitage Hux. Poświęć trochę czasu na przemyślenie naszej małej pogawędki. Ale pamiętaj, masz przyjaciół, ale nawet oni nie będą czekać wiecznie.

Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna wyprostował się i skierował w stronę ścieżki. Odwrócił się, gdy Hux zawołał za nim.  
-Czy myślisz, że ujdziesz z życiem grożąc śmiercią swojemu władcy przed jego pierwszym ministrem i doradcą? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. W jego słowach nie było złości, tylko czysta ciekawość. Gubernator znów się uśmiechnął.  
-Groźby? Nie, Hux, ja nikomu nie groziłem. Ty i ja rozmawialiśmy jedynie o historii galaktyki. Jako ktoś, kto przeżył znacznie więcej niż ty, pomyślałem, że mogę służyć ci przydatną lekcją.

Hux patrzył na mężczyznę z niedowierzaniem. Wbrew sobie nie mógł nie podziwiać odwagi tego człowieka.  
\- On potrafi czytać w myślach, czy wiesz o tym? Jeśli zdecyduje się zagłębić w twoje, to zobaczy wszystko, co mi powiedziałeś.

Gubernator wciąż się uśmiechał.  
-A jak myślisz, jak udało mi się przeżyć ostatniego cesarza? Nauczyłem się stawiać osłony w moim umyśle dawno temu, Huxie. Kiedy złe zmieni się na gorsze, powinieneś się nauczyć robić to samo. Do zobaczenia na koronacji. Mam nadzieję, że do tego czasu dokonasz już wyboru. Ja jestem cierpliwy, ale twoi przyjaciele mogą tacy nie być.  
To rzekłszy odwrócił się i zniknął w ciemnościach.

Hux stał jeszcze przez chwilę w ogrodzie. Noc wydawała się zaciskać wokół niego. Kołnierz koszuli uciskał mu szyję. Rozpiął górne guziki, ale nic to nie pomogło. Zanim dotarł do głównych ogrodów, impreza prawie się skończyła. Niemal wszyscy udali się do swoich pokoi, aby przygotować się na poranek.

Nieliczni jeszcze pozostali w ogrodzie. Hux przeszedł obok, nie zwracając na nich uwagi, dopóki nie usłyszał głębokiego, muzycznego głosu, który znał aż nazbyt dobrze. Towarzyszył mu przenikliwy, kobiecy śmiech, który zabrzmiał w uszach Huxa jak zgrzyt paznokci na szkle.

Hux nie chciał skręcać za róg, ale zmusił się do tego. Nie pragnął ujrzeć Rena i tej kobiety, ale trzymał głowę wysoko. Rzucił im beznamiętne spojrzenie. Po wszystkim, co usłyszał dzisiejszego wieczoru, musiał się o czymś przekonać.  
Kobieta zignorowała go, gdy przechodził obok, ale poczuł na sobie wzrok Rena. Dziewczyna siedziała niebezpiecznie blisko kolan najwyższego przywódcy. Oboje wyglądali na nieco potarganych. Lśniące włosy Rena były zmierzwione, a jego oczy płonęły tym ogniem, którego Hux nauczył się pragnąć i lękać. Fakt, że Ren obdarzał tym wzrokiem kogoś innego zmroził serce Huxa.  
Opodal nadal czaiło się kilku gubernatorów i przedstawicieli, ale Hux nie zawracał sobie głowy formalnościami, które był winien Renowi. Hux nie odezwał się do niego, a Ren nie naciskał. Po prostu patrzył, jak Hux odchodzi.  
-Co to było, wasza wysokość? - usłyszał głos tej wstrętnej kobiety. Miał ochotę wyrwać jej język ale nawet się nie zatrzymał.  
-Nic takiego - zabrzmiała odpowiedź Rena.

Hux skwitował to pogardliwym uśmieszkiem. Suka nie wiedziała, w co się pakuje. Nie miała pojęcia, do czego jej rzekoma zdobycz jest zdolna... a przynajmniej nie do końca. Prawdopodobnie widziała hologramy i myślała, że go zna. Być może uważała, że to tylko plotki. Nigdy nie widziała Rena calego pokrytego krwią i potem, wściekłego na wszystko, co się do niego zbliżyło.  
Hux szedł dalej.

Słowa gubernatora dźwięczały mu w uszach, gdy przechodził obok sali tronowej.

_Ren słucha cię teraz, ponieważ myśli, że cię potrzebuje, ale z czasem będzie się zastanawiać, dlaczego powinien cię słuchać. Ożeni się, będzie miał dzieci, porzuci cię lub zostanie nastawiony przeciwko tobie. Inni awansują i będą próbowali zabrać go od ciebie._

Hux utwardził swoje serce i umysł. Usłyszane dziś słowa znów przemknęły mu przez głowę jak mantra.  
_-Do zobaczenia na koronacji. Mam nadzieję, że do tego czasu dokonasz już wyboru. Jestem cierpliwy, ale twoi przyjaciele mogą tacy nie być._

Asystent czekał na Huxa w jego pokojach. Gubernator Bespina był mało konkretny i niechętny do pomocy, niezbyt przychylnie też przyjął kwestionowanie swojej lojalności. Hux pozwolił młodemu człowiekowi odejść wraz z innymi. Następnego dnia umieści na galerii i w sali tronowej tylko ludzi lojalnych wobec siebie.

Przed pójściem do łóżka, Hux wyczyścił i sprawdził swój blaster. Nie nosił go od jakiegoś czasu, ale wciąż był jednym z najlepszych strzelców Porządku. W podobny sposób wyostrzył dwa noże, które trzymał na sobie przez cały czas. Jeden był od jego ojca, drugi zaś stanowił prezent od Milo. Miał piękny uchwyt z jasnozielonego kamienia.  
-Tak jak twoje oczy - powiedział wtedy Milo.  
Nóż był ostry i nieduży. Zupełnie nie jak miecz świetlny ale w bliskiej odległości mógł być równie zabójczy. Położył je obok, tuż przy ubraniu, przygotowanym na jutrzejszą uroczystość.

Hux wpatrywał się w sufit, pogrążony w myślach, dopóki nie zabrał go sen.

Był zadowolony gdy wreszcie wzeszło słońce i mogła rozpocząć się koronacja.


	14. Chapter 14

Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że Hux poczuł się jak we śnie. Świat zdawał się zamrożony w jednym, konkretnym momencie. Armitage spodziewał się tego od kilku dni. To była chwila, która miała ukształtować przyszłość galaktyki i oto ta chwila nadeszła. To było to miejsce i ten czas.

Zbudził się, gdy słońce stało już wysoko nad miastem. Normalnie budził się przed świtem lecz dzisiejszy dzień był inny.  
Świadomość, że oto zbliża się decydujący moment, który odmieni przyszłość, pogłębiła się w nim przez noc.  
Wisiała nad nim zapowiedź nieszczęścia ale jednocześnie także zupełnie nowych możliwości. Lecz Hux wiedział, że bez względu na to co się stanie, nic nie będzie takie samo po koronacji. Przeturlał się na drugą stronę łóżka, rozkoszując się chłodnym dotykiem luksusowej pościeli.

W zwykły dzień Hux od razu zerwałby  
się na równe nogi i zajął swoimi porannymi rytuałami, lecz dzisiaj się ociągał. Rozkoszował się ciepłem słonecznych promieni na swoich bladych policzkach. Oczy koloru morskiej piany obserwowały złoty blask poranka rozchodzący się po jego pokojach.

Jasnosrebrne meble błyszczały, a czerwona, kamienna podłoga płonęła niczym serce wulkanu. Na ścianach umieszczono półki pełne książek. Większość z nich była podarunkiem od Rena za powodzenie jego planów gospodarczych. Najwyższy przywódca a już wkrótce imperator, nigdy bezpośrednio się nie przyznał, że są od niego, ale Hux był tego pewien. Przede wszystkim Kylo był jedną z niewielu osób, które wiedziały o miłości Huxa do książek. Po drugie, tylko on byłby w stanie wymyślić coś tak wspaniałego, a potem wyprzeć się wszystkiego. Milo zostawiłby notatkę. Ktokolwiek inny zostawiłby notatkę, ale nie Kylo Ren.

Gdy słońce wzeszło wyżej, Hux pomyślał o dniu, w którym się tu pojawiły. Po jednym ze spotkań rady powrócił do swoich komnat, aby znaleźć tysiące książek wypełniających jego pokoje. Nowe półki zostały wbudowane w ściany, aby je pomieścić.

 

Hux od razu pomyślał, że to sprawka Rena. Nie było nikogo innego, kto miałby wpływ na renowację jego komnat i nikt inny nie odważyłby tego spróbować. Tym razem Hux był wdzięczny za naruszenie przez Kylo jego prywatności. Przez całą noc czytał. Następnego dnia na zebraniu rady niemal zasnął. Ren spojrzał na niego z porozumiewawczym uśmiechem. Ren nigdy się nie przyznał, a Hux mu nie podziękował. Tak było ze wszystkim pomiędzy nimi. Gdyby stali się wobec siebie uprzejmi, zaklęcie mogłoby stracić moc.

Hux wiedział, że pod tym względem są do siebie bardzo podobni. Byli tak przyzwyczajeni do rywalizacji i walki o władzę, że jej nieobecność może zniszczyć to, co zbudowali. Przywykli do walczenia ze sobą nawzajem. Dla nich zaprzestać tego, byłoby jak powiedzieć sercu aby przestało bić ponieważ boli. Gdyby tak się stało organizm by umarł. Gdyby biło nadal, ból też by trwał, ale ból był zawsze lepszy od niebytu.

Hux powiódł wzrokiem po różnokolorowych grzbietach zgromadzonych tomów. Miał przy sobie prawie całą wiedzę galaktyki a wciąż nie mógł poradzić sobie z czekającą go decyzją. To był chory żart jaki spłatali mu bogowie.

Rzadko zdarzało się obecnie znaleźć prawdziwe, fizyczne książki. Większość była zmuszona do używania nośników pamięci lub dostępu do archiwów online Hux tego nie musiał. Miał tysiące książek. Kiedy był generałem na pokładzie Finalizera, miał tylko jeden egzemplarz. To był podniszczony tom o strategii wojskowej. Armitage czytał go od deski do deski przynajmniej tysiąc razy. Wciąż miał miejsce na nocnym stoliku, ale teraz Hux miał cały Wszechświat na wyciągnięcie ręki. Odpowiedź na zdawałoby się każde możliwe pytanie, jednak z wyjątkiem tego, na które właśnie potrzebował odpowiedzi. Z okien swojej komnaty widział całe miasto. Wydarzenia z poprzedniej nocy wydawały się teraz niczym innym jak halucynacją. Jednak generał był aż nazbyt świadomy, jak bardzo były realne.

Hux nie miał pojęcia, co zrobi gdy nadejdzie ów decydujący moment. Wysokiemu mężczyźnie nie była obca przemoc, próby zabójstw zarówno nieudane jak i zakończone sukcesem. Czytał o nich w swoich książkach, widział je w prawdziwym życiu, ale nigdy nie łączył ich z własnym losem. Czuł się jak statek, zagubiony w ciemnej przestrzeni kosmosu, bez dostępu do map nawigacyjnych. Paliwo było bliskie wyczerpania i wkrótce załoga będzie musiała podjąć decyzję lub umrzeć. Być może zresztą podejmą błędną decyzję i umrą mimo wszystko.

Hux spędził cały wieczór na myśleniu, ale teraz jego umysł był prawie pusty. Czuł się tak, jakby wyszorowano go do czysta. Było tak wiele czynników i kalkulacji, że jego umysł jakby się wyłączył, zamiast próbować je wszystkie rozważyć. Nie mógł go za to winić. Nie było dość czasu, aby znaleźć właściwe rozwiązanie.

Słowa gubernatora, sama myśl o tym, że Ren go porzucił, małżeństwo, które zostało wyryte na jego skórze a potem zaniechane, czyż ten fakt nie zmieniał wszystkiego? Decyzja o wyborze między Milo i Renem wydawała się teraz zupełnie nie mieć znaczenia. Tamten wybór dotyczył jego osobistego szczęścia, ten, którego ma dokonać dzisiaj, może określić los całej galaktyki. Z pewnością wpłynie na Porządek. Może zaprowadzić go na nowe wyżyny lub obrócić w proch, tak jak ostrzegał gubernator.

Hux lubił myśleć, że jego reakcja przed zobaczeniem Rena z tą kobietą byłaby inna. Być może byłby w stanie zdecydować już tam, w ogrodzie, gdzie leży jego lojalność.

Jednak nic z tego nie miało znaczenia. Jej pojawienie się unieważniło wcześniejsze kalkulacje. Hux był inżynierem i strategiem. Wiedział, że im mniej zmiennych, tym łatwiej podjąć decyzję. Teraz było ich pozornie nieskończenie wiele.

Gubernator był pełen jadu ale Hux mógł równie mocno uwierzyć, zarówno w to, że ten człowiek nie kłamał twierdząc, że są tacy, którzy chcą, by Ren umarł, a Hux zasiadł na tronie, jak i w to, że mógł być autorem prowokacji, obliczonej na publiczne zdyskredytowanie Huxa. Armitage miał bowiem także własnych wrogów, było ich więcej niż kilku, którzy sądzili, że ktoś tak młody i z wieloma niepowodzeniami na koncie, nie powinien zostać doradcą imperatora. To może być pułapka. Jednakże gubernator z pewnością w wielu punktach miał rację. Ci, którzy byli silni Mocą, od wieków prześladowali galaktykę. Wywołane przez nich wojny i konflikty pustoszyły planety i niszczyły niezliczone globy. Hux jednak nie miał prawa ich osądzać. Sam miał krew na rękach, splamionych zbrodnią unicestwienia całego układu planetarnego.

Mimo wielokrotnie powtarzanych prób przedarcia się przez gąszcz pytań, Hux ani trochę nie zbliżył się do odpowiedzi na nie. Napotykał jedynie ślepe uliczki albo nowe zagadki. Poza tym czas zdecydowanie mu się kończył. Wreszcie z zaskoczeniem skonstatował, że przygotowuje się do zrobienia czegoś, co kiedyś by go przeraziło - postąpienia dokładnie tak, jak Ren by postąpił w podobnej sytuacji. Gdy przyjdzie pora Hux po prostu będzie działał, reagując na gorąco. Zrobi to, co podpowiedzą mu jego emocje i nie zawaha się ani przez moment, dając się napędzać czystemu instynktowi.

Hux nie mógł przestać się z siebie śmiać. Oto co zrobił z nim Ren. Już sama myśl o tym, że będzie zmuszony do porzucenia logiki wydawała mu się komiczna. Choć tak naprawdę nie było w tym nic zabawnego. Bo jeśli jego emocje poprowadzą go w złym kierunku może skończyć jako martwy albo jeszcze gorzej. Zawierzyć swój los przypadkowi, żyć spontanicznie, to zawsze wydawało mu się skrajnie przerażające.

Hux podniósł się z łóżka i skierował pod prysznic. Dłużej niż zwykle stał w strumieniach gorącej wody. Miał nadzieję, że pozwoli mu to pozbyć się choć części napięcia w karku. Nie udało się. Gdy jego skóra i włosy były już suche sięgnął po przygotowane wczoraj ubranie. Jak wszystkie, które teraz posiadał, było uszyte z najbardziej luksusowych materiałów. Mistrzostwo ich wykonania było nie do pobicia.

 

Materiał spodni i tuniki był bielszy niż śnieg a srebrne naramienniki lśniły w porannym słońcu. Wykonany srebrną nicią haft biegł wzdłuż rękawów, tak jasny, że prawie biały. To był piękny zestaw ale Hux nie miał teraz głowy go podziwiać.  
W rękawie znajdował się ukryty nóż, drugi wraz z pochwą schował do buta. Potem umieścił blaster w kaburze na biodrze. Peleryna z powodzeniem go zasłoni przed wzrokiem świadków. On sam wydał rozkazy, aby nie wpuszczać ma koronację nikogo z bronią lecz jemu z pewnością nikt noszenia jej nie zabroni  
Kedy był ubrany, a jego noże i miotacz schowane dyskretnie, włożył białe rękawiczki. Były na tyle cienkie, że nie martwił się o to, że będą mu przeszkadzały, gdyby musiał sięgnąć po swoje ostrza. Z początku myślał o nienakładaniu ich wcale, ale ponieważ stanowiły element oficjalnie zaplanowanego zestawu, gołe dłonie mogły wydać się się podejrzane. Hux chciał uniknąć tego za wszelką cenę.

Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd osobiście brał udział w prawdziwej walce ale przez ten okres nie zaniedbywał treningu. Jakiekolwiek luki miał w praktyce był przekonany, że gdy rozlegną się strzały, oczywiście o ile się rozlegną, jego wyuczone instynkty na pewno szybko się przebudzą.

Peleryna ułożona na małej ławeczce u stóp jego łóżka została wykonana ze srebrnego materiału, który pasował do epoletów. Tkanina była jedwabista i wydawała się być zrobiona ze stopionego metalu. To było naprawdę piękne, ale po raz kolejny Hux nie był w stanie rozkoszować się widokiem. Z westchnieniem zapiął pelerynę na ramieniu i wyszedł z pokoju. Kiedy zmierzał ku głównemu wejściu, czuł na sobie uspokajający go trochę ciężar zgromadzonej na sobie broni.

Zatrzymał się tuż przed wejściem do holu. Ze swojego miejsca tuż za jedną z wielkich czarnych kolumn, usłyszał paplaninę zgromadzonego tłumu. Być może paplanina nie była właściwym słowem. To był raczej ryk. Wyglądało na to, że całe Naboo wcisnęło się do budynku. Sala tronowa nadal była zarezerwowana głównie dla gubernatorów, ale ludzie bez wątpienia będą zaglądać przez okna, wypełniając ogrody i czaić się na zewnątrz, aby choć rzucić okiem na nowego cesarza. Wokół pałacu rozmieszczono pół legionu żołnierzy, a ludzie Huxa ustawili się na galerii z miotaczami w konfiguracji snajperskiej wycelowanymi w ciżbę. Środki bezpieczeństwa były bezbłędnie zaplanowane, ale wystarczyłby jeden ludzki błąd aby wszystko zaprzepaścić. Jedna szczelina w zbroi i wszystko mogło się rozpaść. Potrzebowali teraz głównie szczęścia.

Wzrok Huxa stwardniał. Wstąpił do bocznego pomieszczenia w którym przechowywano koronę. Umieszczono ją na kamiennym piedestale. Była ona jedyną rzeczą, z której projektem Hux nie miał nic wspólnego. Nigdy go nawet nie zobaczył. Koronę stanowił krąg wykonany z czarnego kryształu, tego samego, który tworzył tron. Hux uniósł ją ostrożnie. Na oko wydawała się ciężka ale w jego rękach nie ważyła prawie nic.

Wyrzeźbiono ją delikatnie, ale w kamiennej koronie było mimo to coś brutalnie pierwotnego. Kolce z czarnego kryształu wydawały się jednocześnie i szorstkie i gładkie. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się zupełnie pozbawiona ozdobnych elementów. W krysztale nie wyryto kwiatów ani gwiazd. Żadnych symboli pokoju czy pomyślności, jakie sugerowałby Hux. Nie było niczego, co mogłoby upewnić galaktykę, że zaprowadzenie pokoju będzie główną misją tego nowego imperium.

 

Hux nie był pewien dlaczego ale czuł że jest w tym coś więcej. Imperator całej galaktyki nie mógł nosić zwykłej obręczy z kamienia, nieważne jak pięknego. Wszystko co robił Ren zawsze miało jakiś powód. Hux był tego od dawna boleśnie świadomy. Uniósł przedmiot wyżej aby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć i wtedy wreszcie zrozumiał.

 

Wyszczerbione kolce, które tworzyły okrąg, były mieczami, wyrzeźbionymi misternie w skale. Była to korona zbudowana z mieczy tych, którzy padli w walce z nim, i tych, którzy zginęliby gdyby zakwestionowali władzę Najwyższego Porządku - lub dokładniej, gdyby rzucili wyzwanie jego cesarzowi. To była groźba i obietnica przemocy. Razem z faktem, iż Ren wciąż nosił miecz świetlny u boku, było to dodatkowe przypomnienie o tym, kim naprawdę był. Być może to czas spędzony w Theed sprawił, że Hux zapomniał, z kim ma do czynienia, że Ren jest zdobywcą i zabójcą. Może zresztą nie tyle zapomniał co starał się tę świadomość ignorować.  
Jak wiele trzeba aby Kylo porzucił drogę Huxa do pokoju i podążył ścieżką wytyczoną przez Palpatine’a i Snoke'a. Hux bardzo chciał wierzyć, że Kylo różni się od nich ale patrząc na to teraz był niebezpiecznie niepewny. Jaki będzie władca noszący się i prezentujący siebie swoim poddanym w podobny sposób?

 

Położył koronę z powrotem na postumencie, świadomy, że trzęsą mu się ręce. Rudowłosy trwał w półmroku przez jakiś czas, zanim otworzyły się drzwi. Na progu stał jego asystent. Hux odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na niego ostro. Zauważył, że młody mężczyzna podświadomie wyprostował się. Generał ponownie zwrócił się w kierunku insygnium.

-Czy to już czas? - zapytał, choć doskonale znał odpowiedź. Sam słyszał znużenie w swoim głosie. Jego asystent nie miał odwagi, żeby o tym wspomnieć.  
-Tak, ministrze. Wszyscy są gotowi - odpowiedział młody człowiek.

 

Hux przytaknął uprzejmie. Potem ponownie ujął koronę i bez słowa podążył w kierunku sali tronowej. Hux czuł na sobie tysiące spojrzeń. Zostawiono dla niego wąskie przejście wiodące aż do stóp tronu. Ludzie i obcy wszelkich gatunków tłoczyli się po obu jego stronach. Tłumy byly ogromne, ściśnięte jak sardynki w puszce. Dawno już zabrakło powietrza ale to nie miało znaczenia bo wszyscy i tak wstrzymali oddech.

Szturmowcy w bieli byli wszechobecni a jeszcze więcej żołnierzy ubranych po cywilnemu wtopiło się w tłum. Hux dokładnie wszystko zaplanował. Wszyscy oni byli jego ludźmi. Ufał im że będą lojalni przede wszystkim wobec niego. Na galerii nie zauważył żadnych oznak ruchu. To dobrze. Im mniej tych, którzy mogą zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że są na celowniku snajpera, tym lepiej.

Gubernatorzy stali przed tłumem, tłoczącym się wzdłuż ścieżki. Hux zobaczył kobietę z zeszłej nocy i byłego imperialnego. Ta pierwsza nawet na niego nie spojrzała, ten drugi nie odrywał oczu od Huxa. No i przede wszystkim był Ren.

 

Kylo Ren stał u stóp podwyższenia. Znów ubrany był w czerń lecz wewnętrzna strona jego peleryny błyszczała tym samym płynnym srebrem co Huxa. Długie włosy spływały mu na ramiona lśniąc w słonecznych promieniach. Znamiona na twarzy mężczyzny układały się w znajome konstelacje a wyraz jego pełnych warg był zarówno pogodny jak i nieustępliwy.  
Ren spojrzał spokojnie na Huxa, gdy ten się do niego zbliżył, chociaż tak naprawdę go nie widział. Te brązowe, błyszczące oczy były mroczne i stanowcze jak zawsze ale jednocześnie wydawały się szkliste. Przeczesywały tłum. Ren prawdopodobnie skanował go teraz, polując na wszelkie myśli, które mógłby wykorzystać na swoją korzyść. Lub na jakiekolwiek groźby.

Hux zastanawiał się, czy jest więcej takich jak stary imperialny, którzy potrafili osłonić swoje umysły przed mocą Kylo. Zastanawiał się, czy Ren wyczuje opór, czy też po prostu nie zwróci na nich uwagi. Nie był pewien, na jaką odpowiedź ma nadzieję. Zamiast nadal to roztrząsać, skupił się tylko na tym, by stawiać jedną nogę przed drugą, obserwowany przez całą galaktykę. Było tak cicho że dałoby się usłyszeć odgłos spadającej na posadzkę szpilki.

Kiedy w końcu dotarł do podwyższenia, cisza jakby się jeszcze pogłębiła. Wyglądało to tak, jakby cała galaktyka została zatrzymana niczym stop klatka. Hux spojrzał na Rena, który teraz naprawdę na niego patrzył.

Hux skłonił się lekko, ale nie opadł na jedno kolano. Zamiast tego dał znak Renowi, by wszedł schodami w pobliże tronu. Sam szedł kilka kroków za nim i kiedy wreszcie Ren stanął przed tronem, cisza stała się zawiesista i ciężka. W sali było gorąco, a powietrze wydawało się gęste. Hux czuł się tak, jakby mógł się nim udusić.

 

Gdy w końcu przemówił, jego głos zabrzmiał jak letni grzmot w zgęstniałym powietrzu, rezonując i odbijając się od szkła i kamienia.  
-Czy ty, Kylo Ren, uklękniesz teraz przed galaktyką aby zostać ukoronowany na imperatora Najwyższego Porządku?

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy i przez chwilę Huxowi przyszła do głowy dziwna fantazja, że być może Ren wcale tego nie zrobi, że to wszystko jest snem, a on za chwilę obudzi się na Finalizerze, ze Snokiem wciąż zdecydowanie żywym. Ale Ren tylko spojrzał na niego swoimi przepastnie czarnymi oczami i ukląkł.  
-Tak, zrobię to - dał się słyszeć głęboki, bogaty baryton.

Hux na chwilę przymknął oczy nim stanął przed Renem. Był skierowany twarzą do zgromadzonych. Spojrzał na nich przez chwilę, zanim wypowiedział stosowne słowa. Spływały one mechanicznie z jego języka jak przekładnie w zegarku.  
-Czy ty, Kylo Ren, wnuk Padme Amidali, wnuk Dartha Vadera, książę Alderaanu, niszczyciel republiki i wyzwoliciel Najwyższego Porządku od Snoke'a, przysięgasz, że będziesz rządził sprawiedliwie i robił wszystko, co w twojej mocy, aby zachować porządek w galaktyce? Czy przysięgasz walczyć o dobro wszystkich swoich poddanych? Czy przysięgasz na pierwszym miejscu stawiać pokój i dobrobyt galaktyki aby trwały tak długo jak będziesz panować? "

Hux nie patrzył na Rena gdy to mówił.Część jego chciała tego, ale bolesne było patrzenie w te oczy i ogień, który w nich płonął. Zamiast tego przemiatał spojrzeniem tłum. Coś przyciągnęło jego wzrok do postaci ubranej na niebiesko, stojącej w pobliżu krawędzi sali. W tej figurze nie było nic szczególnie interesującego, ale coś nie pozwalało mu odwrócić wzroku. Kiedy wypowiadał te słowa, zatrzymał wzrok na mężczyźnie lub kobiecie - trudno było stwierdzić płeć z tej odległości.  
Kiedy Ren potwierdził, że tak, Hux kontynuował.  
\- Wasz imperator przysiągł teraz, przed wami wszystkimi, że będzie utrzymywać pokój i chronić go za wszelką cenę. Zgromadziliście się tutaj, aby być świadkami jego przysięgi. Czy potwierdzacie złożenie wam tej obietnicy? - tu zwrócił się do tłumu, odrywając wzrok od postaci w błękicie.

\- Potwierdzamy! - odparło tysiąc tysięcy głosów. Zabrzmiało to jak odgłos bębna albo śmiertelny podmuch który unicestwił Hosnijski układ planetarny. Hux zadrżał.  
Szybko zerknął na Rena. Oczy ciemnowłosego mężczyzny były chwilowo zamknięte. Był tak blisko, że mógł zauważyć jak długie są jego rzęsy. Hux odwrócił wzrok.

Zamiast tego skoncentrował go na punkcie ponad ramieniem Rena i wypowiedział ostatnie słowa.  
-Wobec tego ja, Armitage Hux, generał Najwyższego Porządku, koronuję cię na imperatora. Obyś ty, Kylo Ren, panował długo i chwalebnie oraz rządził sprawiedliwie, przynosząc spokoj i dostatek całej galaktyce.  
Mówiąc to Hux opuścił koronę na głowę Rena.  
-Wstań więc, imperatorze i powitaj swój lud - zakończył Hux.

Ren wstał, górując nad nim. Korona wyglądała pięknie i okrutnie na jego głowie. Pasowała mu, zauważył Hux. Następnie nowy cesarz odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na swoich nowych poddanych.

Rozpętała się lawina aplauzu. Były okrzyki i szlochy. Odgłosy tysiąca gardeł krzyczących z radości wypełniły duszne powietrze. Potem nastąpiła subtelna zmiana atmosfery. Hux coś poczuł. To było jak nagromadzenie różnicy potencjałów w chmurze, nim uderzy z niej potężna błyskawica na zawsze znacząc ziemię w którą trafi. W tym momencie już wiedział. Oto nadszedł wreszcie czas. To co miało się stać za chwilę się wydarzy. Punkt zwrotny.

Świat zwolnił, a wzrok Huxa znów powędrował na miejsce, w którym zobaczył błękitną postać. Nikogo tam nie było. Hux poczuł, że źrenice mu się rozszerzają, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co się stanie. Ta chwila niosła mu prawdę. Prawdę gubernatora, kobiety, Palpatine'a, Snoke'a, galaktyki, Mocy, wszystko to połączyło się w jego głowie. Hux miał czas jedynie na szybki, płytki oddech.

I wtedy rozpętało się piekło.


	15. Chapter 15

Mnóstwo rzeczy wydarzyło się prawie jednocześnie. Pierwszy zabrzmiał odgłos wystrzału. Szturmowcy i tajniacy skoczyli w tamtą stronę, wyciągając swoją broń. Tłum wydał z siebie zbiorowy ryk, a potem nastąpiła cisza, gdy imperator zatrzymał czerwony impuls w powietrzu. Ciżba obserwowała ze zdumieniem, jak osobnik w zielonym płaszczu zostaje wyciągnięty z zajmowanego miejsca na dywan, wyściełający przejście. Wszyscy patrzyli z podziwem, jak Ren uwalnia wiązkę energii, posyłając ją spowrotem w kierunku człowieka, który ją wysłał. Taka demonstracja potęgi wręcz wymuszała pełną respektu ciszę. Sprawiła, że każdy czuł się zmuszony skierować wzrok w jej stronę. Prawie nikt nie odważył się postąpić inaczej. Z wyjątkiem wszakże jednej osoby. Armitage Hux nie obrócił się aby tam spojrzeć.

Gdy zabrzmiał odgłos wystrzału Hux nie popatrzył na człowieka w zieleni. Nie słuchał okrzyku tłumu, a kiedy ponownie zapanowała cisza, nadal nie patrzył na powaloną sylwetkę w zielonym stroju, z której powoli spłynęła stróżka czerwieni łącząc się z podobnego koloru wzorami na długim dywanie.

Stało się tak nie bez powodu. Hux dokonał swojego wyboru. A jego dowód plamił teraz jego dłonie. Gdy wszyscy odruchowo skoczyli, aby pojmać zuchwałego napastnika, ich uwaga była niepodzielnie zwrócona w jego stronę.  
Łatwo im było przeoczyć coś bardzo ważnego albowiem ich okrzyki zagłuszyły odgłos innego wystrzału. Ten był oddany z bliższej odległości i miał pozostać niezauważony. Hux jednak go usłyszał. Zdawało mu się nawet, że widzi szkarłatny impuls zmierzający w stronę Rena.

Nastąpiła chwila pełnej zdumienia ciszy a potem dał się słyszeć łoskot spadającego na posadzkę ciała. Sekundę potem kolejny.

Teraz wszyscy odwrócili się gwałtownie w kierunku podwyższenia, aby zidentyfikować źródło tych dźwięków. Tego, czego stali się świadkami, nikt z nich nie miał szybko zapomnieć. Oto ujrzeli jak Armitage Hux, generał i minister Kylo Rena, opada na kolana a czerwona plama szybko rozrasta się na jego, obleczonych w śnieżnobiały strój, piersiach. Już nie znajdował się za plecami imperatora, lecz tuż obok niego. Widzieli jak odgarnia sobie włosy z czoła, pozostawiając plamy czerwieni na bladej skórze.  
Potem zobaczyli postać wypadającą z tłumu, otaczającego podium. Była ona ubrana w niebieski płaszcz, a rękojeść noża wystawała z jednego z jej oczodołów. Rękojeść owego sztyletu miała kolor morskiego szkła.

Ktoś krzyknął, ktoś inny zawołał aby wezwać lekarza. Generał nie zawracał sobie tym głowy. Był zajęty czymś innym.

Oto poczuł jak wszystkie części Wszechświata wskakują na przeznaczone im miejsca, zaś dotąd otaczające go przeczucie nadchodzącej katastrofy rozwiewa się bez śladu, zastąpione przez pewność, że oto wreszcie dokonał wyboru. Spokój ogarnął go bez reszty, rozprzestrzeniając się niczym płomień wypalający resztę wątpliwości. Tak właśnie miało się stać. To było prawdziwe dzieło Mocy. Armitage Hux wybrał właściwie.

Delikatny uśmiech wypłynął na blednące wargi Huxa a jego powieki stały się nagle niewypowiedzianie ciężkie, niczym odlane z ołowiu. Walcząc ze swoją słabością, aby utrzymać je otwarte, ujrzał postać, ubraną w najgłębszą czerń, przyklękającą u jego boku. To był Ren. Oczywiście to musi być on, podpowiedział Huxowi jego zamroczony umysł, a jednak to nie mógł być Ren.

Ren nie mógłby przecież wyglądać na kogoś tak miłego i łaskawego, jak mężczyzna, który klęczał teraz obok Huxa. Armitage poczuł jak ręka postaci ujmuje jego własne, splamione krwią dłonie. Człowiek, który nie mógł być Kylo Renem, przemówił do niego łagodnie i tak cicho, że generał ledwie był w stanie go usłyszeć.  
\- Hux, co ty zrobiłeś? - wyszeptał. W tych brązowych oczach pojawił się głęboki smutek, którego Armitage nigdy wcześniej w nich nie widział.

\- Uratowałem ci życie, ty ciężki idioto a przy okazji zniszczyłem sobie koszulę. Wiem, że to, co zrobiłem, nie jest tak widowiskowe, jak rzeczy wymagające użycia Mocy. Chociaż ... - zatchnął się, ale po chwili odzyskał oddech - nóż nie jest tak imponujący, jak kontrola nad wiązką wypuszczoną z miotacza. A jednak przyznaj, że to był bardzo dobry rzut.  
Jego głos zabrzmiał słabo i niewyraźnie. Hux był pewien, że cała galaktyka obserwuje ich, a przynajmniej salę tronową. Tak naprawdę jednak wcale go to nie obchodziło.

Ciemne plamy zaczęły się pojawiać na granicy jego pola widzenia. Ren przemówił ponownie, jego głos brzmiał kojąco, a jednak nie dość aby choć trochę przytłumić ból, ogarniający klatkę piersiową generała.  
-Jestem zaskoczony, że po prostu nie pozwoliłeś mi umrzeć. Myślałem, że chciałbyś tego… Miałbyś wtedy ten tron. Byłbyś władcą galaktyki…

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna zamilkł. Wyglądało to prawie tak, jakby Ren karcił go za to, że Hux ocalił go przed śmiercią. Jakie to typowe dla Kylo, pomyślał generał. Nie potrafi nawet podziękować, za to, że Armitage uratował mu życie. Hux tylko się uśmiechnął. Wielka dłoń dotknęła jego policzka, ocierając go nieco z krwi. Świat stawał się coraz ciemniejszy. Hux nie chciał jednak mrugać. Chciał patrzeć na twarz Rena tak długo, jak tylko będzie w stanie, zanim ogarnie go ciemność.

\- Tak - zakasłał - mógłbym zostać imperatorem, ale już od dawna przestałem tego pragnąć, Kylo. Teraz to rozumiem. Potrafisz przecież czytać w moim cholernym umyśle, więc i ty powinieneś to wiedzieć. Nie powinienem być zdolny do tego, aby aż tak cię zaskoczyć.

Przed jego oczami pozostało już tylko kilka plamek światła. Hux poczuł, że para silnych rąk chwyta go i podnosi. Potem bok jego głowy dotknął policzka Rena a umięśnione ramiona Kylo podtrzymywały jego plecy i nogi. Ren go niósł. Potem usłyszał szept Rena

\- Mówiłem ci, Hux. Nie chciałem już więcej zaglądać do twojego umysłu. Nie chciałem cię widzieć tam, z nim. Widziałem decyzję w twoich oczach i nie mogłem się zdobyć, aby jeszcze kiedykolwiek tam zerknąć. Byłem pewien, że już wiem, jaka to decyzja.

Własny głos Huxa zabrzmiał słabo i odlegle, kiedy Hux odpowiedział ciemności. W jego ochrypłym szepcie dało się słyszeć śmiech. No dobrze, może to był śmiech a może szloch.

\- Jesteś głupcem Kylo. Wielkim, irytującym, niesamowicie przystojnym głupcem i chciałbym nienawidzić cię równie mocno jak niegdyś. Tak… podjąłem decyzję.  
Teraz i język Huxa stał się ciężki, słowa przychodziły mu z coraz większym trudem, jednak wypowiedział je ostatnim wysiłkiem.  
\- Wybrałem ciebie. Wybrałem ciebie i prawdopodobnie umrę z tego powodu - wyszeptał w stronę ciemności.

\- Myślę, że to czyni nas obu głupcami - odpowiedziała ciemność.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tak, zamiast jednego cliffhangera, jak w oryginale, bezczelnie wysmażyłam dwa. Jednak te ostatnie rozdziały są tak obszerne, że czasem nie daję rady przełożyć ich jednym ciurkiem. Ostatniego raczej już nie będę dzielić, więc pewnie trochę dłużej potrwa zanim się pojawi.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo przepraszam że tak długo to trwało ale w końcu jest. Rozdział ostatni tej majestatycznej opowieści. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawiliście a może i przypadkiem ktoś parę łez uronił...

Hux obudził się słysząc cichy oddech, dobiegający skądś z boku. Chociaż normalnie byłby to powód do niepokoju, teraz wydawało się to zupełnie naturalne. Generał nie wyczuwał zagrożenia. Kiedy jego umysł oczyścił się z mgły snu, zaczął sobie przypominać, co się dotąd wydarzyło. Rena i zabójców oraz strzał, który przyjął zamiast nowego cesarza, człowieka, dla którego zabił i dla którego prawie umarł na oczach całej galaktyki.

Zamrugał gwałtownie powiekami, oślepiony przez światło, nazbyt jaskrawe, aby dało się dłużej trzymać je otwarte. Hux szybko zamknął oczy, powracając w objęcia ciemności. Był otoczony czymś miękkim i ciepłym, co mogło być jedynie kocami. Ktoś otulił w nie Huxa troskliwie lecz zapomniał ubrać go w cokolwiek przypominającego prawdziwą odzież. Poduszka pod jego głową, jak również prześcieradła wydawały się chłodne w zetknięciu z nagą skórą. Armitage czuł tępy ból w piersiach, który nasilał się z każdym płytkim oddechem ale nie był na tyle intensywny aby nie dało się go zignorować. Hux przeżył już gorszy ból niż ten. Czuł szorstką tkaninę na swojej klatce piersiowej. Był nią owinięty wystarczająco ciasno, by przy każdym wdechu mieć świadomość jak uciska jego skórę. Ból nie przeszkadzał Huxowi. Ból zawsze pozwalał mu zachować emocjonalną równowagę. Hux przekręcił głowę w bok tak, że jego policzek dotykał poduszki. Kontakt z chłodną pościelą nie był w stanie sprawić by z jego twarzy zniknął gorączkowy rumieniec.

Z wyjątkiem oddechów drugiej osoby, w pokoju wszystko było ciche i spokojne. Słyszał głosy ptaków za oknami a jego nos wypełniał słodki zapach otaczających go kwiatów. Pewnie to by wystarczyło, żeby uśpić go ponownie, ale Hux nie zamierzał spać. Zamiast tego leżał nieruchomo, pozwalając, aby ten spokój napełnił go całego. Kiedy już miał dosyć ukrywania się przed słonecznym blaskiem, ponownie otworzył oczy, które napełnił dość zaskakujący widok.  
Kylo Ren siedział na krześle, ustawionym przy łóżku Huxa, pokryty czymś, co wyglądało jak krew a może nawet odrobina brudu. Posoka zastygła w brązowo-czerwone plamki, tworzące zupełnie nowe konstelacje na jego skórze. Huxa wcale nie zdziwiło to, że Ren jest cały zakrwawiony. Wszak odkąd się poznali Kylo z reguły ubrudzony był krwią innych. Teraz miał na sobie tylko cienką koszulę i spodnie. Cięższe elementy stroju, które z siebie zrzucił, leżały na podłodze u jego stóp. Był boso a jego buty stały obok kupki porzuconych ubrań. Jego dziwnie przystojna twarz wydawała się odprężona w sposób, jakiego Hux dotąd nigdy nie widział. Blizna biegnąca przez jego szyję i policzek wydawała się cienka i wyblakła w słonecznym świetle. Oczy Kylo miał zamknięte, ale gdy tylko Hux poruszył się, usiłując usiąść, natychmiast się otworzyły.  
Jego lekko pofalowane włosy były rozpuszczone a gdy świeciło na nie słońce tworzyły złotą aureolę wokół jego głowy.  
Wyglądał w każdym calu jak imperator, chociaż aktualnie nie nosił swojej kamiennej korony. Ta leżała obok Kylo na poręczy krzesła wraz z rękojeścią świetlnego miecza.

Gdy Hux usiłował usiąść przeszyło go nagłe ukłucie bólu.  
-Nie powinieneś się ruszać. Jeśli nie będziesz na siebie uważał, twoje rany mogą ponownie się otworzyć, a ja nie chciałbym, abyś poplamił moją pościel krwią. Jest całkiem kosztowna - mruknął Ren.  
Kącik jego ust uniósł się leciutko w ukradkowym uśmiechu. Ten widok napełnił Huxa ciepłem. Zignorował jednak uwagę Rena, podciągając się wyżej, do bardziej wyprostowanej pozycji.  
Nie zamierzał leżeć tu dłużej jak niepełnosprawny, podczas gdy Ren czuwa nad nim niczym jakiś dziwaczny anioł stróż. Ten ruch znów sprawił mu ból ale przynajmniej był teraz na tym samym poziomie co Kylo.  
Spoglądali na siebie nawzajem przez chwilę zanim Hux spuścił wzrok. Intensywność w oczach Kylo zawsze go deprymowała, a teraz była wprost nie do zniesienia. Zamiast tego rozglądnął się po pomieszczeniu. Kylo często odwiedzał mieszkanie Huxa ale Armitage nie był w pokojach imperatora odkąd je urządzono. Zabrakło mu odwagi aby się do nich zapuścić, a już na pewno nie do sypialni.

Były naprawdę wspaniałe. Cechowała je ta ponadczasowa elegancja, którą sobie wymarzył. Dekoratorzy i projektanci wykonali imponującą pracę. Każdy cal kwadratowy pokoju był piękny.

Zapach kwiatów wydobywał się z licznych kompozycji kwiatowych, otaczających łóżko. Było ich z pół setki. Kwiaty czerwone, niebieskie, różowe, żółte i wszelkich innych kolorów zapełniały pokój. Okna były pootwierane aby wpuścić ciepłe letnie powietrze.  
To był piękny widok. Niemal na tyle piękny by sprawić aby Hux prawie zapomniał, że leży prawie nagi w łóżku Kylo Rena.  
Rumieniec powrócił na jego policzki na samą myśl o tym. Usłyszał, że Kylo śmieje się cicho i zmusił się aby ponownie spojrzeć na człowieka, dla którego ocalenia ryzykował swoje życie.  
-Jak długo? - zapytał.  
Ren odchylił się do tyłu w swoim krześle, jego długie, masywne ciało wydawało się zaskakująco pełne gracji.  
-Trzy tygodnie. Spędziłeś trochę czasu w zbiorniku bacta po pierwszej operacji. Potem pojawiły się komplikacje. Musieli trzymać cię pod narkozą.  
Słowa Rena były wyważone i spokojne ale kryło się za nimi coś gorzko smutnego.

Hux jedynie westchnął nim odezwał się ponownie.  
-Cóż, cieszę się, że nie obróciłeś wszystkiego w zgliszcza, gdy mnie nie było. Rozejrzał się po pokoju jakby w poszukiwaniu dowodów i uśmiechnął się do Rena. Poczuł przypływ znajomego ciepła, gdy Kylo odwzajemnił uśmiech. Był on nieco krzywy ale szczery i pozbawiony gwałtownego podtekstu, który dotąd z reguły się za nim czaił.  
-Nie - odparł imperator łagodnym tonem.  
\- Bardzo się starałem niczego nie zepsuć. To nie było łatwe bez mojego doradcy u boku ale myślę, że udało mi się utrzymać płomienie na wodzy.

Hux zaśmiał się, ubawiony wyznaniem. Rana w piersi nieco go przy tym zapiekła ale to nie miało znaczenia. Był szczęśliwy, że żyje.

-Co z zabójcami, zakładam, że rozprawiłeś się z nimi jak należy? - spytał.  
Trudno było nazwać to prawdziwym pytaniem. Ślady zaschniętej krwi na policzkach Rena stanowiły najlepszą na nie odpowiedź. Chciał jednak usłyszeć ją z tych pełnych warg. Ciemność zakradła się do rysów Rena zanim się odezwał.  
Hux spostrzegł jak wielkie dłonie Kylo zaciskają się w pięści i zaraz potem rozluźniają na powrót.  
-Tak, tak możnaby to określić - odparł imperator.  
\- Śledziłem ich aż do tak zwanego bezpiecznego domu w mieście. Cóż, w ostatecznym rozrachunku nie okazał się wcale aż tak bezpieczny. Zostali osądzeni i straceni publicznie. Ostatni z nich pożegnał się z tym światem godzinę temu.

Hux uniósł brew ze zdziwienia. Jak na Rena, którego dotąd znał, ten człowiek wykazywał stanowczo zbyt wiele powściągliwości. Na widok tego gestu Ren ponownie się uśmiechnął.  
\- Cóż, kilku z nich było sądzonych publicznie. Większość przeciąłem na połowę moim mieczem. Przyniósłbym ci ich głowy, ale obawiam się że nie wytrzymałyby aż do twojego przebudzenia.

Oto prawdziwy on, pomyślał Hux. To był Ren, którego Armitage znał: gwałtowny i brutalny. Pocieszające było móc ponownie go zobaczyć. Jakoś dziwnie było obcować jedynie z Kylo Renem w wersji Najwyższego Przywódcy. Polityk, książę, a potem imperator był o wiele łatwiejszy do zniesienia, ale Hux zawsze uważał to wcielenie za trochę niepokojące.

Huxa nawiedziła nagle pewna myśl.  
-A gubernator Coruscanta? Co z nim zrobiłeś?  
Nie starał się ukryć ciekawości w swoim głosie. Jeśli Ren zlikwidował płotki to jaką karę mógłby zgotować przywódcom buntu w najwyższych szeregach Porządku? Hux wiedział, co on sam by im zrobił.

Ren spojrzał na niego tylko, zanim udzielił odpowiedzi, której Hux zupełnie się nie spodziewał.  
-Alistair? Powrócił na Coruscant, by wypełniać swoje obowiązki, które jest winien Porządkowi i jego cesarzowi.

Hux wręcz osłupiał.  
-Co? Po prostu go wypuściłeś? - krzyknął - Uwierz mi, Ren, zgadzam się, że przemoc nie zawsze jest właściwą odpowiedzią, ale on knuł przeciwko tobie! To jego ludzie prawie mnie zastrzelili! Powinieneś był skrócić go o głowę.  
Ren wydawał się zupełnie nieporuszony histeryczną reakcją Huxa, co więcej sprawiał wrażenie nieco rozbawionego.  
-Nie, Hux. On nie był częścią spisku.

Hux nie mógł uwierzyć słowom, wychodzącym z doskonałych ust Rena. Gdyby tylko potrafił przemieszczać się na łóżku bez prowokowania nieznośnego bólu, mógłby spróbować sięgnąć i wbić nieco rozsądku do głowy imperatora. Boże, pomyślał, Ren już raz udowodnił że jest głupcem, nie potrafiąc dostrzec, że chce Hux pragnie go bardziej niż Milo, ale tego to już było za wiele. Kiedy się odezwał, przybrał ton osoby rozmawiającej ze szczególnie nierozgarniętym dzieckiem. To był ton, którego często używał jego ojciec.  
-Oczywiście, że uczestniczył w spisku, praktycznie przyznał się do tego przede mną w noc przed koronacją. Nawet nie próbował ukryć faktu, że chce cię zabić. Wiem, że byłeś zajęty tą kobietą - prawie wypluł ostatnie słowa - ale jeśli nawet ja byłem w stanie wyczuć jego truciznę, ty, który potrafisz czytać w umysłach, powinieneś wywęszyć ją choćby i z innej planety. Coraz trudniej było mu ukryć pogardę w swoim głosie.

 

Kiedy skończył, jego serce biło szybko a rumieniec powrócił na policzki, tym razem jednak było to oznaką krańcowego rozdrażnienia i niedowierzania.  
Ren wciąż patrzył na niego z taką samą cierpliwą wyrozumiałością.  
-Wiem, Hux. Wiem dokładnie, co ci powiedział, bo to ja poinstruowałem go, co ma mówić. Nie widzisz, Hux? Potrzebowałem sposobu, by sprawdzić głębię twojej lojalności. Chciałem się dowiedzieć, czy istnieje jakakolwiek możliwość, że zwrócisz się przeciwko mnie. Powiedziałem mu, aby odciągnął cię na bok, by usiłował odwrócić cię ode mnie. Musiałem mieć pewność, że nie można cię odwrócić. Jeśli chodzi o "tę kobietę", to zupełnie nie musisz się nią martwić. Ona miała być jedynie chwilowym, choć nie bardzo skutecznym, odwróceniem uwagi. Nie była w stanie sprawić, abym choć przez chwilę był w stanie oderwać od ciebie wzrok.  
Miękka szczerość w słowach Rena sprawiła, że Huxowi zakręciło się w głowie.

 

Kiedy wreszcie przemówił jego głos zabrzmiał słabo nawet w jego własnych uszach.  
\- Co?  
Ren wstał i podszedł aby usiąść na brzegu łóżka. Jego bliskość była niemal równie bolesna jak rana w piersi Huxa. Ciepło emanowało falami z okrytego czarną materią ciała i Armitage z trudem oparł się pokusie aby przysunąć się bliżej.  
Ren pachniał potem i żelazem lecz pod nimi wyczuwało się woń przypraw i ognia.

Hux próbował odwrócić wzrok, ale Ren złapał go za podbródek długimi, pełnymi odcisków palcami i nakierował ku sobie jego spojrzenie.  
-Zaufałem ci, Hux, ale to nie było absolutne zaufanie. Musiałem mieć pewność, że w twoim umyśle nie ma miejsca na żadne wątpliwości. Jedna rzecz to podążać za mną, kiedy byłem najwyższym przywódcą, a zupełnie inna jeśli chodzi o przyszłego cesarza. Chciałem wiedzieć, jak zareagowałbyś na pokusę tronu. Planowałem, że po koronacji znów podejdzie do ciebie i zmusi cię do podjęcia działania, ale najwyraźniej już nie ma takiej potrzeby. Skasowałeś wszelkie podejrzenia, jakie mogłem mieć wobec ciebie, kiedy przedłożyłeś moje życie ponad swoje własne.

Armitage pragnął być wściekły. Ren pogrywał z Huxem, próbując wywołać w nim coś na kształt wymuszonego przyznania się do winy. Ren mu nie ufał. A jednak Hux nie potrafił tak naprawdę się na niego złościć. Co jeszcze dziwniejsze, czuł coś w rodzaju dumy z Rena. To było wyjątkowo błyskotliwe posunięcie i na swój sposób spełniło swoje zadanie, zmuszając Huxa,  
aby wreszcie przyznał się do swoich prawdziwych uczuć wobec Rena i tego co wspólnie udało im się zbudować.

Kiedy Hux w końcu się odezwał, Ren odsunął dłoń od jego szczęki i zaczął delikatnie gładzić go po przedramieniu.  
-Cóż, Ren, jestem pod wrażeniem. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że uda ci się mnie przechytrzyć. Myliłem się co do ciebie. Możesz być jeszcze bardziej przebiegły niż ja.

\- Nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek był w stanie cię pod tym względem przewyższyć, Hux.  
Ren wypowiedział te słowa życzliwym tonem zaś jego twarz przybrała ponownie ów pogodny, szlachetny wyraz, który wydawał się Huxowi zarazem dziwny, jak i doskonały. Wielka dłoń rysowała teraz delikatne wzory po wewnętrznej stronie bladego nadgarstka Huxa. To było elektryzujące.

Zapadła cisza, którą zakłócały jedynie odgłosy płynące z ogrodu. Dopiero Ren przerwał ją swoim bogato brzmiącym głosem. Hux nie mógł się nadziwić jak bardzo muzykalnie on brzmi. Bogaty i głęboki zdawał się ogrzewać go niczym popołudniowe słońce.  
-Hux, ja muszę wiedzieć. Co sprawiło, że postąpiłeś tak a nie inaczej. Na mojej śmierci mógłbyś tylko zyskać. Powiedziałeś mi, że wolałeś mnie od tamtego i byłem głupcem nie dostrzegając tego. Wciąż jednak jest mi trudno pojąć jak to możliwe, że przedłożyłeś moje życie ponad wszystko inne.  
Byli teraz tak blisko. Ren przysunął się nawet bliżej, wciąż sprawiając wrażenie górującego nad nim pomimo iż byli na tym samym poziomie. To wyglądało tak jakby Ren chciał wydusić z niego prawdę  
samą wagą swojej obecności.

-Tak, jesteś głupcem i ja też. Nie mam pojęcia co sobie myślałem. I pomyśleć że rezultatem mojego wyboru było znalezienie się na drodze wiązki z miotacza. Naprawdę nie rozumiem jak to mogło się stać. Może to była ta Moc, o której zawsze nawijasz - Hux rzucił sucho.  
Już teraz czuł jak mocno przyciągają go te oczy. Ręka Rena przeniosła się z przedramienia w stronę biodra Huxa. Zadrżał gdy Kylo powiódł palcami po jego talli a następnie wzdłuż uda. Trudno mu było mówić bez zacinania się gdy te dłonie przesuwały się po nim.  
-Chwila nadeszła i już wiedziałem, że nie mogę pozwolić ci umrzeć. Nie rozumiem tego i pewnie nigdy nie pojmę jak to było możliwe. Tak po prostu musiało się stać - wyszeptał Hux.  
Ale była to tylko część prawdy. Hux doskonale wiedział dlaczego ustawił się na drodze tamtego impulsu. Uświadomił to sobie już w momencie gdy, zrozumiał że ten drugi strzał za chwilę padnie, że kocha Rena i nic poza tym faktem nie ma znaczenia, ani tron, ani Porządek, ani prawda w słowach starego gubernatora, ani tamta kobieta, ani Milo. Jedyne co się liczyło to świadomość, że kocha Kylo i jest gotów umrzeć dla tej miłości. Nie było co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości.  
Hux nie musiał nawet myśleć, po prostu czuł i działał.

Ren był teraz niesamowicie blisko, tak blisko, że gdy mężczyzna odezwał się ponownie, Hux był w stanie dostrzec złote cętki w jego brązowych oczach.  
-To Moc działała poprzez ciebie, Hux. Ty odpowiedziałeś ma jej wezwanie. Ty ją poczułeś, podczas gdy ja byłem głuchy na jej głos.  
W tonie, którym przemawiał imperator, był jednocześnie podziw i respekt, który zarazem odurzał i pozbawiał tchu. Hux wziął kolejny płytki oddech i przewrócił oczami. Zapomniał już jakim fanatykiem potrafi być jego władca. Szalonym i kochanym.

 

-Oszczędź mi tego bełkotu, Ren. Ja po prostu zdecydowałem, że bez względu na to jak nieznośny i generalnie okropny z reguły jesteś, i tak nie chcę mieć twojej krwi na rękach - odparł Hux  
Wiedział, że jego słowa balansują na pograniczu obrazy ale wydawało mu się, że stosunkowo najbezpieczniej jest nawiązać do dawnego rodzaju dynamiki. Ta nowa była wciąż zbyt trudna do opanowania. Poza tym Kylo wciąż był intymnie blisko, wystarczyłby jedynie niewielki ruch głową, aby ich wargi się zetknęły.

Ren uśmiechnął się leciutko. W jego oczach była radość i ogień.  
-Och, Hux - westchnął - nie możesz ukryć się przede mną. Już nie. Raz ci na to pozwoliłem i nie popełnię ponownie tego samego błędu.

 

-To nie ja jestem tym, który zaślubił nas w Mocy a potem mnie zostawił - odciął się Hux bez przekonania. Pragnął czuć satysfakcję z wyrzutów sumienia, odbijających się na twarzy Kylo, ale nie potrafił, a przynajmniej nie do końca. To powinno smakować jak jego własne moralne zwycięstwo ale tylko wzmogło magnetyczny urok Rena.  
\- To prawda, nie ty to zrobiłeś - odpowiedział imperator.  
\- Tak bardzo skupiłem się na pragnieniu uczynienia cię moim, że przestałem rozumować logicznie. Po prostu działałem i nieświadomie sprawiłem ci ból. Jest mi bardzo przykro z tego powodu - głos Rena był stłumiony a ton brutalnie szczery.

Hux aż westchnął gdy Ren przycisnął wargi do jego bladej szyi i jęknął gdy poczuł dotyk miękkiej, ciemnej grzywy na swojej twarzy. Zdusił kolejne westchnienie gdy bardziej poczuł niż usłyszał Rena, szepczącego mu wprost do ucha.  
-Ja też chciałem ukryć to co czuję. Myślałem że nie potrzebuję niczyjego przywiązania ale ty, ty sprawiłeś, że wiem iż naprawdę żyję, o słodka Mocy, ty sprawiasz, że płonę - wyszeptał Ren.  
Ręka na jego udzie zacisnęła się rozkosznie. Hux pozwolił sobie zamknąć oczy aby tym pełniej czuć dotyk tych warg, przesuwających się wzdłuż jego szyi.  
\- Powinienem wziąć cię od razu wtedy, w moich pokojach. Przyciągnąłem cię a potem odepchnąłem, bo myślałem, że nie mogę tego mieć. Po tym co robiliśmy sobie nawzajem, sądziłem że nasz związek nigdy nie będzie przepełniony słodyczą, że pozostanie jedynie grą dominacji i uległości a ja pragnąłem czegoś więcej. Chciałem ciebie całego.  
To powiedziawszy Ren przyciągnął  
go do siebie w gwałtownym pocałunku. To była prawdziwa bitwa języków i zębów, która zupełnie pozbawiła Huxa tchu.  
Druga ręka Rena zacisnęła się ciężko na jego biodrze. Generał zadrżał ponownie gdy wargi Kylo zaczęły składać rząd pocałunkow na jego obojczykach.  
-Czy wiesz, że myślałem o tym aby go zabić? Człowieka, o którym sądziłem, że mi ciebie odebrał. Chciałem oddzielić jego głowę od ramion i złożyć na twoim progu.  
Hux odchylił głowę do tyłu, gdy te same wargi przesuwały się po jego klatce piersiowej swoim miękkim dotykiem.  
-Byłem wściekły. Próbowałem o tobie zapomnieć. Zamierzałem pozwolić, żeby rada znalazła dla mnie kogoś, kogo mógłbym poślubić, na przekór tobie i tamtemu. Myślałem, że mogę cię wymazać z pamięci, ale nie okazałem się wystarczająco silny. Po prostu nie mogłem tego zrobić. Nie, bo za każdym razem, kiedy widziałem swój ślad na twojej dłoni otrzymywałem przypomnienie, że należysz do mnie. Nic i nikt nie mogło tego zmienić.

Hux już miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy poczuł, jak ciepły, mokry język Rena przesuwa się po jego gardle. To uczucie było tak zdeprawowane i perwersyjne, że zatrzymało bieg myśli Huxa.  
-Wszystkim, co widzę, kiedy zamykam oczy jest twoja twarz. Świadomość, że kiedyś ty również mnie pragnąłeś tylko to pogarszała. Nienawidziłem cię za to do momentu gdy zobaczyłem krew na twoich rękach.  
Jego cesarz pociągnął go ku kolejnemu, zapierającemu dech w piersiach pocałunkowi. Hux tonął, ale jeśli to miało tak wyglądać nie obchodziło go, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie oddychać.

Kiedy wreszcie odsunęli się od siebie, Ren znowu uśmiechał się tym swoim drapieżnym uśmiechem, a Hux wyciągnął szyję, by złapać w zęby jego dolną część. Rudowłosy mężczyzna nie był łagodny. Chciał, żeby bolało, gdy zanurzał zęby w miękkim ciele. Jęk Kylo niemal doprowadził go do szaleństwa z pożądania.  
-Zamknij się w końcu! Przestań monologować i dotknij mnie - warknął Hux, puszczając wargę Rena, na której, w miejscu gdzie pękła skóra perliły się rubinowe krople. A potem ten uśmiech pojawił się ponownie i Ren był znowu na nim. Hux nigdy nie widział niczego tak naturalnie pięknego jak Ren pokryty krwią, z oczyma pociemniałymi od żądzy.

Ból w klatce piersiowej Huxa rozbłysnął mocno przez sekundę, w której starli się ze sobą, spadając na siebie z ferworem letniej burzy. Ren odrobinę się zawahał, gdy Hux skrzywił się z bólu, ale generał przyciągnął go z powrotem. Ból został zagłuszony przez pragnienie, które całkowicie pochłonęło Huxa. Prawdopodobnie ból przypomni o sobie później, ale i tak Hux był przyzwyczajony do tego, że po spotkaniu z Renem zawsze odchodził posiniaczony. Nie miało to znaczenia, był zbyt głęboko uwięziony w burzy, którą był ich związek, aby teraz zawrócić.

Pocałunki, które dzielili, były pozbawione wdzięku i pełne tęsknoty, którą obaj ignorowali przez tak długo. Ren odrzucił koce, odsłaniając nagie ciało generała i przyprawiając go o drżenie, gdy jego skóra zetknęła się z zimnym powietrzem. Usłyszawszy westchnienie rudowłosego Ren zrzucił koszulę i położył swoje płonące ciało na chłodnej skórze Huxa.

Hux wsunął ręce pod luźne spodnie Kylo, podczas gdy Ren ponownie wbił zęby w jego szyję. Armitage przesunął palcami po mięśniach, które prężyły się pod skórą Kylo. Jego paznokcie wbiły się w silne pośladki i uda. Jeśli Ren miał zamiar dalej zostawiać na nim ślady to Hux zamierzał zrobić dokładnie to samo. Bo jeśli on miał należeć do cesarza to i cesarz również do niego należał. Pokój wydawał się niewiarygodnie gorący, gdy Ren zsunął calkiem spodnie i obaj zostali nadzy.

Hux sapnął, gdy Kylo rzucił się na niego. Ciężkie dłonie Rena przesuwały się od ramion do bioder Huxa, a paznokcie znaczyły swoim śladem delikatną skórę. Generał był bliski łez. Poczuł, jak jedna kropla powoli spływa po jego policzku a Kylo zlizuje ją krwawymi wargami. Hux wiedział, że nic nie może się z tym równać. Już nie chodziło o poddanie się i dominację, jak podczas ich pierwszych spotkań w komnatach Rena. Chodziło o namiętność i płomienną, nienawistną miłość, którą żywili do siebie nawzajem.

Hux poczuł, jak śliskie palce wdzierają mu się pomiędzy nogi, a kiedy był gotowy i Ren mógł w końcu dostać się do środka, Armitage miał wrażenie że został porwany przez fale na wzburzonym oceanie. Każdy oddech był powolny i ciężki, gdy tak kołysali się razem. Hux ledwo był w stanie zmusić się do spojrzenia w źrenice Kylo, ale jednocześnie nie potrafił się odwrócić, by stracić go z oczu. Miłość, która tam płonęła, była gwałtowna i dzika, jak zawsze. Hux wiedział, że z każdym oddechem zbliża się coraz bardziej i bardziej do krawędzi. A kiedy z niej spadł był świadomy że nie będzie spadał sam. Kylo będzie mu towarzyszył.

Kiedy wreszcie zapadli w bezruch ze skórą pokrytą potem, Hux ponownie zamknął oczy. Odgłos ich przyspieszonego oddechu brzmiał cicho w przepastnym pokoju. Słońce zaczynało zachodzić, pokrywając ich obu czerwonopomarańczową poświatą. Hux westchnął, gdy ręce Rena ponownie znalazły drogę od bioder do jego twarzy.

Czuł, jak te pełne wargi wyciskają delikatny pocałunek na jego czole. Potem Ren się poruszył. Przez krótką chwilę paniki Hux myślał, że Kylo chce odejść, ale uspokoił się, gdy potężne ciepłe ciało Rena owinęło się wokół niego. Leżeli teraz razem w wygodnym łóżku i kiedy Hux usłyszał, jak Ren szepcze słowa w nieznanym języku, powtórzył je bez zastanowienia.

Hux wkrótce odpłynął w sen, z człowiekiem, którego kochał, przytulonym  
do jego pleców, trzymającym go w ciasnych objęciach chroniących ich obu przed chłodem galaktyki, którą wspólnie zamieszkiwali.

 

Tydzień później sala tronowa była ponownie wypełniona po brzegi. Tłum patrzył podekscytowany jak ich cesarz i jego wybawca stają razem przed podwyższeniem na którym czekał na nich kapłan. Tworzyli efektowną parę. Imperator był ubrany w najczystszą czerń, a jego korona świeciła ciemnym blaskiem spoczywając na dumnym czole. Jego masywne ciało było uosobieniem fizycznej mocy. Jego małżonek, Armitage Hux, był ubrany w nieskażoną biel a korona z białych kwiatów, wyrzeźbiona ze srebrzystego kamienia, zdobiła jego rude włosy. Stali tak blisko, że wydawali się prawie ze sobą związani. Wypowiedzieli swoje śluby przyciszonymi głosami, z oczami utkwionymi jedynie w sobie nawzajem.

Gdy ceremonia dobiegła końca, a kapłan ogłosił, że oto zostali sobie zaślubieni przed całą galaktyką, Hux i Ren wstąpili razem na schody. Odwrócili się, by spojrzeć na tłum przed nimi. Zielononiebieskie i brązowe oczy patrzyły na wiwatujących ludzi i kwiaty spadające w wielkiej obfitości na zimną kamienną podłogę sali. Gdy zespół zaczął grać, zajęli swoje miejsca. Imperator Kylo Ren siedział na tronie z czarnego kamienia, jego postrzępione krawędzie lśniły w słońcu. Hux zajmował bliźniaczy tron wykonany z nieskazitelnego białego kryształu.

I tak oto razem zasiadali przed Galaktyką. Dwaj niezwykli ludzie, dwaj zdobywcy, dwaj budowniczowie, dwaj władcy - jeden odziany w najczystszą czerń, drugi w najczystszej bieli, obaj z ogniem w oczach.


End file.
